Asgard Istenei
by LassLussy
Summary: A történet az Avengers-Bosszúállók folytatása. Loki visszatér Asgardba - hála Thornak. Azonban, mint általában Lokival baj van és nem beszél... Sok-sok saját szereplővel, szerelemmel. "Új" istenekkel. Lássuk hát Loki valódi arcát... A kategória lehet nem jó, de nem igazán értem a rendszert... Jó olvasást!
1. Chapter 1

**Szereplők**

**Vanirok/Vánok/Istenek **„Természet istenei. Ős istenek, de Asgardba később kerültek."

_Szkádi_, déróriás, Njörd felesége, vadászat és a pusztítás istennője, Loki legfőbb ellensége

_Idun_, Bragi (költészet és dal istene) felesége, ifjúság és bőség istennője, akit Loki elrabolt és átadott a déróriásoknak – de vissza is hozta

_Freyja_, a vágy istennője, Njörd lánya, akit Loki egyszer halálosan megsértett_._

_Frey_, Freyja fivére, Njörd fia, az arató, az élveteg

_Heimdall_, az istenek aranyfogú őrszeme, aki gyűlöli Lokit

_Njörd_, a tengeristen, a békeszerető, aki egykor Szkádi hitvese volt, ám kibékíthetetlen ellentéteiknek köszönhetően különváltak és csak egyben értenek egyet: utálják Lokit

**Æsirek-Ászok/Látók/Istenek **„Hadistenek. Új istenek, ők építették fel Asgard-ot."

_Odin_, Mindenség Ura, aki magához vette Lokit, akit végül Loki elárul

_Frigg_(a), Odin felesége, aki Loki miatt vesztette el fiát

_Thor_, mennydörgés, vihar, vegetáció istene, Odin fia, akinek nem egy rendeznivalója van Lokival

_Szif_, (Thor felesége), akit Loki egyszer megkopasztott

Siff – Thor társa, aki gyűlöli Lokit

_Volstagg_ – Thor társa, aki szívből gyűlöli Lokit

_Hogun_ – Thor társa, aki ki nem állhatja Lokit és mindig gyanakszik

_Fandral_ – Thor társa, aki pökhendibb Lokinál, ám Loki nyelve élesebb övénél

_Tyr_, háború istene, aki Loki miatt vesztette el kezét

_Baldr_, Frigg fia, aki Loki miatt halt meg és most Hél királyságában szenved_. _

_Loki_

**Mások**

_Eija, _szobalány Lokinál

_Ame_, Eija húga, szobalány Thornál

_Karin_, a Titkos Könyvtár felelőse, akinek kedvenc vendége Tyr

_Chiko_, a lovászlány, Sleipnir gondozója

_Hél_, az Alvilág úrnője

_Jörmungand_, a világkígyó

_Sleipnir,_ Odin nyolclábú lova

**A kilenc világ**

Yggoradsil, a (kőris) világfa ágai a Mennytől a Pokolig

1 Rend

2 Asgard – Brifröszt, szivárvány híd

3 Fenti világ

4 Közép világok

5 Szárazföld/Ismeretlen vidék/Egy tenger

6 Lenti világ

7 Hél - Álom-folyó

8 Alvilág - Fekete erőd

9 Káosz

**Rúnák: **

Fé: gazdagság, vagyon, marha, siker

Úr: erő, a Hatalmas Ökör

Thuris: Thor rúnája, a Tövises

Ós: a Látó-Nép, az Æsir

Raedo: az Utazó, a Távoli Országrészek

Kaen: Futótűz, Káosz

Hagall: Jégeső, a Pusztító, Alvilág

Naduír: a Kötő, nyomorúság, szükség, halál

Isa: Jég

Ár: bőség, termékenység

Yr: a Védelmező, a Fundamentum

Sól: a nyár, a nap

Tyr: a Harcos

Bjarkán: a látomás, a kinyilatkoztatás, az álom

Madr: az emberiség, a Nép

Logr: a víz, az Egyetlen Tenger, a Középvilágok


	2. Chapter 2

**1. fejezet**

Asgard, az Égi Fellegvár. Általában csendes, nyugodt hely ahol az istenek élnek. Hasonló az Olümpuszhoz, csupán az északi népeké. A hatalmas és díszes palota ezernyi tornyát a napsugarak bearanyozták. A fénysugarak játéka során a falak hol arany, hol ezüst színekben tündököltek.

Az épület udvara gyerekek zsivalyától volt hangos az év nagyrészében. A pompás liget megannyi lehetőséget kínált nekik a legkülönfélébb játékokra. A hatalmas kertben együtt játszhattak az állatokkal is. A palota hátulsó udvarán hosszan elnyúló kerítés vezetett végig az út mentén. Tisztes távolságra álltak az istállók. A legelőkön és a kifutókban pompás lovak játszadoztak egymással. Az általánostól a legmisztikusabbakig megtalálható volt szinte minden féle és fajtájú ló.

Azonban a Fellegvár már majdnem másfél éve gyászolt. A gyerekeket átzavarták a kastély előkertjébe, a picinyke díszkertbe, ha játszadozni akartak. Ugyanis Odin és felesége, Frigg még mindig elveszett fiúkat gyászolta, akárcsak Thor és az egész királyság. A gyerekek többségének nem volt kedve játszadozni, a kertet se tüntették ki különösebb figyelemmel. A dicső épület vesztett fényéből.

Egy napon Heimdall, az őrszem beviharzott a palotába és azt jelentette, hogy a halottnak hitt fiú él. Ott van Midgard-ban, az emberek világában. Az öreg király épp csak el merte hinni, amit hallott, míg neje kétségbeesetten várta, mégis mit hoz számukra a jövő. Idősebbik fiúk, Thor hamar rátalált hangjára. Azonnal intézkedett, hogy megtalálják a kiskaput, amin ő is eljuthat a Földre, mivel a Brifröszt, a szivárvány híd még mindig romokban hevert, hiába is dolgoztak rajta naphosszat. Thor szerencsésnek mondhatta magát. Alig egy nap leforgása alatt ráleltek a megoldásra, hogy utazni tudjon. Azzonnal el is hagyta otthonát, hogy halottnak vélt öccsét hazahozza.

A Fellegvár kapui hangos döndüléssel adták meg magukat a súlyos pöröly súlya alatt. A hatalmas kétszárnyú ajtó kivágódott, Thor pedig berobogott maga mellett, láncra verve rángatva Lokit. A kisebbik fivér nehézkesen lépdelve követte bátyját, ám a láncok miatt kissé nehezére esett a mozgás.

Thor meg se állt a trónteremig. Ott a földre lökte Lokit, majd hajánál fogva felrántotta fejét, hogy ő maga is láthassa szülei arcát, majd egy rántással leszedte róla a szájzárat. Loki maga is láthatta, amint anyja, a megtört Frigg alig hisz a szemének és bizonytalanul előrébb lép. Azonban a nőt megállította az öreg Odin kinyújtott keze. A fiú több érzelmet látott egyszerre kavarogni apja szemeiben. Az aggodalomtól a szereteten át a haragig mindent kiolvashatott belőle, így igen hamar lesütötte szemét és inkább a lépcsősort tanulmányozta. A teremben lévő döbbent csendet Odin rekedtes hangja törte meg.

- Loki – Szólt. – Örülök, hogy élsz – Folytatta. – Azonban amit nemrégiben elkövettél már túl ment minden határon. Erődtől megfosztalak, sorsodról pedig a Tanács fog dönteni! – Ahogy ajkait elhagyták a végzetes szavak Loki érezhette, amint mágikus ereje elhagyja testét. Még mindig nem nézett fel apjára. Jól tudta, hogy erre kellett számítania, hogy ez be fog következni. Egyedül csak egyetlen egy dolog zavarta az egészben. Méghozzá a megszólíás. Se egy „fiam," se egy „herceg" vagy valami. Még egy „jó újra látninak" vagy egy közönséges „sziának" is tudott volna örülni, ám mindegyik elmaradt. A megszólítás mindössze ennyi volt: „Loki". Szívének és lelkének egyaránt ez fájt a legjobban, semmi más.

- Kívánsz valamit? – Ennyi volt még Odin kérdése. Összességében itt befejezettnek is tartotta a maga részéről a beszélgetést a „halott-élő" fiával.

- Mindent megbocsájtok, Atyám – kezdte a fiú csendesen, tenyérbemászó modorával. Ám tovább, ha akarta volna, se mondhatta volna. Hiába is szeretett volna kérni bármit is, mivel a mellette álló Thort megütötte a guta.

- Te szégyentelen fattyú! – Csapta rá vissza a szájzárat. – Jobb, ha meg se szólalsz! – Rivallt rá, majd felráncigálta a földről és a börtönblokk felé cibálta a fiút. – Bocsáss meg, Mindenség Atyja! – Vetette még oda apjának. – Hiba volt hagyni, hogy szóljon ez a…

- Loki! – Frigg hangja elcsuklott a rövidke szó végére, hiába is kapott fia után, azt már elráncigálta onnan Thor. A trónterem ajtaja hangosan csapódott mögöttük. A két herceg távozott.

- Sajnálom, Frigg – szólalt meg csendesen Odin, - de ennek így kell lennie. Loki sorsáról majd a Tanács dönt. – Állt fel. Fájó szívvel indult meg hálókörlete felé nyomában csendesen zokogó hitvesével.

Ezalatt Thor eljutott a legelső üres celláig. Egész idő alatt csak szidta Loki nagy száját, javíthatatlan jellemét. A kiismerhetetlenségét, mindenét. Bevágta a fiút az egyik üres helyiségbe, rácsapta az ajtót. A zár kattant, Thor pedig elviharzott. Arról teljesen megfeledkezett, hogy ha a bilincseket nem is, de legalábbis a szájzárat levehette volna Lokiról, mivel elég nehéz volt levegőt venni benne.

Loki mélyet sóhajtva nézett Thor után zöld szemeivel. Isteni alakját vesztve meggyötört emeri testbe kényszerülve húzódott a legsötétebb sarokba. Tisztában volt tettei következményével. Jól tudta, hogy a Tanács nagy valószínűséggel elítéli. Most már csak egyetlen dolgott várt minél hamarabb: a halált. Azonban volt ezzel egy aprócska gondja. Félt tőle. Félt attól, hogy ott fog elvérezni egyedül a zárkában. Még csak nem is a szobájában. Tehát végképp megfosztották mindenétől és mindenkitől, akit ismert. Remélte, hogy ennyire nem mérgesedik el a helyzet, azonban tisztában volt azzal is, hogy a többiek nem fogják megérteni. Ami a kívánságát illeti… Lett volna neki. Nem lett volna nagy kérés, tulajdonképpen jelentéktelen apróságról lett volna szó. Azonban már ebből se lesz semmi, hiszen Thor azonnal, amint kinyitotta száját elrángatta onnan. Nem várta meg, míg befejezi. Tiltakozni pedig nem sok ereje maradt. A vér lassanként átütött mellvértjén. Már esélye se volt az égető sebek elrejtésére, mint a „csata" során. Ha fivérének lett volna némi esze, akkor magától rájött volna, hogy Hulk csapkodása nem árthatott volna számára annyira, hogy fel se kelljen a földről. Sőt, akár le is győzhette volna, ha nem másra koncentrál. Most már úgyis mindegy volt számára. Lassan abba is beletörődött, hogy az ürülékszagú cellában végzi be sorsát néhány patkány társaságában…

Az istállóknál két lány beszélgetett. Az egyik a palotában volt szobalány, aki kihozta a lovász ebédjét. Eija, a szobalány épp a legújabb hírekről mesélt, amik a kastélyban zajlottak. Visszafogott, csendes lány volt és régebben a lovász gyakran beugrott helyette dolgozni. Ennek oka az volt, hogy mindketten nagyon hasonló testalkattal rendelkeztek. A többi nem számított, mivel a palotában szinte senki se ismerte az összes szolgát, kivéve a főnöküket. Ő viszont nem szólt bele a munkacserébe, míg a lányok elvégezték dolgukat.

Eija barna haját kontyba fogta, barna szemeivel pedig a könyveket falta, amikor csak tehette. Vele szemben Chiko, a lovász életteli, vidám lány volt, kész örökmozgó, kissé nagyszájú. Haja neki is barna volt, ám beleszökött egy zöldes árnyalat. Csokoládébarna szemei pedig rendszerint huncutul csillogtak. Most azonban már kezdte unni Eija fecsegését. Neki még rengeteg dolga volt. Kétszáz bokszot rendbetenni nem kis feladat és már majdnem végzett, mikor a szobalány a megszokott ebédidő előtt fél órával korábban felbukkant. Ráadásul be se állt a szája.

- … Tudod épp bort szolgáltam fel a vendégek között, mikor kivágdott az ajtó és Thor Úrfi beviharzott rajta magával vonszolva az öccsét… Annyira megijedtem! De az Úrfi még midig annyira megkapó… - Csöpögött tovább. Chiko már rég nem figyelt rá. Folytatta a munkát, időnként közbevetve egy „ühüm, aha, király, remek vagy nagyszerű-t." A végére azonban kapcsolt.

- Na várj csak, Eija! – Kapta fel fejét. – Azt mondod megkerült a halott?!

- Hát miről beszélek itt neked már fél órája?! – Háborgott a lány. – Thor Úrfi hazahozta Loki Úrfit Midgard-ból.

- Hazajött a Kutya? – Vigyorodott el a lány. – Hé, hallottad, Sleppy? – Kiálltott fel vidáman, félre dobva a vasvillát. – Hazajött jóanyád! Hé – fordult vissza Eija felé. – Nem tudod hova vitte Thor? Vagy hogy mi van most vele? Meg lehet látogatni?

- Nem tudom – rázta fejét a lány. – Mi legyen az ebédjével?

- Tedd csak le… Sőt… Várj csak, mi a kaja? Lefogadom az a barom Thor annyira ideges volt, hogy enni is elfelejtett adni neki – kuncogott. – Mikor jöttek? Fél órája?

- Lassan egy órája – sóhajtott, miközben megmutatta az ételt.

- A leves itt marad… - Dünnyögte Chiko és már el is kezdte átrendezni a tálca tartalmát. – Egy kis hús meg krumpli, mivel valami nekem is kell… Meg egy adag víz… De az van a celláknál is… Hmm, nem baj, a fene tudja abban mi minden lehet. Oké, ezt tedd csak le az öltözőben, rajta a megszokott cetlivel. Kösz a híreket! – Pattant fel, s még mielőtt Eija bármit is mondhatott volna, elviharzott. Egyenesen a kastély keleti része felé, ahol a börtönblokkot találta.

Nem kellett sokáig keresgélnie. Őrség se állt még, hisz fogoly nem sűrűn volt, Loki erejét pedig elvették. Akkor hát milyen esélyekkel indul a szökés terén? Így aztán Chiko minden gond nélkül besétált. A kampóról leakasztotta a kulcsokat, majd beljebb lépett. A barlangszerű helyiségben jéghideg volt a levegő. A bűz marta orrát és a sötétben nem sokat látott. Egyetlen fáklya égett egy cellával szemben. A szakasz további része sötétségbe borult. A lány idegesen indult meg előre. Nem volt biztos abban, hogy a látogatást pont most kellene megejtenie vagy, hogy Loki egyáltalán örülni fog-e neki, ha újra látja annyi év után. Viszont félő volt, hogyha később érkezik, akkor meg már az őrség nem engedi be.

- Loki? – Cicogta a cellánál megállva. Semmi se mozdult csak a fáklya fényét verték vissza a kőfalak. – Loki? – Szólította meg újra a foglyot. – Úrfi? – Még mindig semmi. Mikor a kulcsokkal kezdett játszani, akkor hallotta meg a nehézkes légvételeket. Majd a sarokban megpillantotta a fiú falfehérré vált arcát. – Loki?! – Visított fel, mintha csak szellemet látna. Szerencséje volt, mivel a következő kulcs kinyitotta a cella ajtaját. Azonnal belépett és három hatalmas lépéssel átszellte az aprócska helyiséget. – Loki? – Érintette meg gyengéden a fiú arcát. A zöld szempár, mely máskor elevenen csillogott, most tompán, homályosan meredt rá. – Te jó ég… Igyál – nyomta volna szája elé a poharat. Ebben azonban megakadályozta a szájzár, melyet fél perc alatt levarázsolt a fiúról. Ismét a kiszáradt ajkakhoz emelte a poharat, mire Loki ösztönösen nyelni kezdte az éltető nedűt. A benne lévő víz azonban kevésnek bizonyult. – Várj egy percet – ugrott fel Loki mellől és már szaladt is a csúszós, nedves köveken a folyosó végére, hogy újabb adag vizet vigyen a fogolynak. Ezt eljátszották vagy háromszor, mire a fiú megbírta emelni tulajdon fejét. Tekintete lassan tisztult, de nem olyan ütemben, mint kellett volna. Aztán Chiko végre megérezte a mellvértet átitató nedvességéet. – Ennyire nem ihattad le magad – dünnyögte orra alatt.

- Chi-ko – motyogta Loki, ám a lány leintette.

- Csend legyen – Zsebéből előhalászta azt a kevéske ételt, melyet még le mert csempészni ide, anélkül, hogy az túl feltűnő lett volna. – Tessék, egyél, Loki. Ne merészelj meghalni. Sleppy mindenképp látni akar még élve! – A fiú nehézkesen bár, de magába tömött némi ételt. Annak ellenére, hogy fél órával ezelőtt még a halálán gondolkodott és mindent feladott, most, hogy valaki egy kicsit is törődött vele felébredt benne az élni akarás ösztöne. Ahogy ebbe félkómás állapotban belegondolt, csak egy dolog jutott eszébe. Méghozzá az, hogy mekkora egy féreg, amiért így viselkedik. El kellene löknie magától a lányt, nem kellett volna elfogadnia a felkínált segítséget, ha már ennyire pusztulni akart. Most mégis itt ült, félig a törékeny testnek dőlve, nehezen szuszogva, harapva és nyelve az ételt. Szánalmas.

A börtönblokk folyosóján mozgás támadt. Chiko összerezzent, láthatóan megijedt, hogy olyasvalaki téved le, aki talán még őt is bántani akarja majd. Loki a hangok hallatán félrenyelt, így öklendezve borult térdeire. A lefelé haladók, ahogy immáron hallhatóak voltak a lépések, meghallották a fuldokló hangot, a köhécselést, így sietősebbre vették a tempót.

- Ha ez a barom most képes és megöli magát én elevenen nyúzom meg! – Hallatszott Thor ideges hangja.

- Ezt mégis, hogy óhajtod véghez vinni? – Csipkelődött Siff. – Hiszen ha meghalt, akkor már halott. A halottat meg nem lehet elevenen megnyúzni…

- Kuss! – Csattant fel Thor. – Az már részletkérdés… - Hirtelen megtorpant. A kulcscsomó nem volt a megszokott helyén, nem volt ott, ahol ő hagyta alig egy órája. Kék szemei dühösen szűkültek össze. – KI VAN OTT? – Hangja élesen csendült, ropogott a hideg falak között visszhangot verve. A válasz azonban késett.

Chikot épp az kötötte le, hogy Lokit ne hagyja megfulladni és nem arra figyelt, hogy ki és miért kiabál az ajtóból. Ennek következtében csak valami sértést morgott az orra alatt, amit Thor nem hallhatott, de Loki jót mulatott rajta. Egyetlen hibája a dolognak az volt, hogy épp fulladozott, ami a nevetéssel ötvözve elég érdekes hangot eredményezett. Ugyanakkor félő volt, hogy most már tényleg a torkán akad a falat és megfullad tőle.

- Majd én előre megyek és megnézem ki az, ha kell darabjaira is szedem… - Indult meg előre a nagyszakállú, törpére emlékezető Volstagg.

- Már miért mennél pont te előre? – Kérdezett rá Fandral. – Hisz ki nem állhatod Lokit, nemde?

- Mert te annyira szereted, mi? – Csattant fel a törpe meghallván a francia szöszi megjegyzését.

- Oké, akkor majd megyek én – sóhajtott Hogun, mire mindkettő vérben fürdő szemmel nézett rá.

- Biztos nem!

- Oké… - Hátrált vissza a fiú.

- Srácok lehiggadnátok?! – Csattant fel Siff. – Már ne is haragudjatok, de borzalmasak vagytok. A nő Thor felé fordult. – Mi lesz? Elindulunk végre még ma, vagy itt töltjük az egész napot?!

- Megyünk – bólintott rá Thor kezébe kapva pörölyét. Elvégre is, fő a biztonság. Lassú léptekkel közelítették meg a cellát. Egyre inkább érdeklődve az iránt, hogy mégis miért hörög Loki annyira, de annyira szerencsétlenül.

- Basszus, találd már ki, hogy most lenyeled vagy kiköpöd azt a darab krumplit, te szerencsétlen! – Fakadt ki Chiko idegesen, jól hátba verve a fiút, mire annak sikerült kiköpnie a torkán akadt ételt. – Na végre… Egyáltalán, miért vérzel?!

- Vérzik? – Torpant meg a cella leőtt Thor döbbenten. Chiko ijedten visított fel megpillantva a vendégeket. Róluk teljesen megfeledkezett idő közben. Loki viszont úgy döntött, ezt a percet választja arra, hogy elájuljon. Elernyedt teste a mellette ülő lányon landolt.

- A frászt hozod rám, Thor. Tedd már el azt a vackot… Te meg… - Pillantott a hirtelen rádőlőre. - Szállsz le rólam, te… HÉLÓ! LOKIII! – Rázta meg a srácot. – Ilyen nincs – horkantott megvetően. – Te aztán tényleg tudsz időzíteni…

- Vérzik? – Ismételte meg Thor a kérdést, mintha csak egy ötéves gyerek lenne, aki nem hisz a fülének.

- Igen, vérzik… Vagy szerinted azaz új hobbim, hogy vörösre festem a lovakat? Ha már a lovaknál tartunk… - Itt ismét Lokihoz szólt, noha a fiú az igazak álmát aludta. – Igazán újból átváltozhatnál kancává, hogy kihordj néhány csikót, mert Sleppy igazán csodás lett és hát… Minek beszélek egy ájulthoz? – Kérdezte leginkább magától, majd a kisebb tömegre pillantott. – Most segítetek leszedni rólam és elintézni, hogy lássa egy orvos vagy megvárjuk, míg elvérzik?

- Visszük, visszük – Kapcsolt végre Thor. – De mégis, mikor sérült meg? – A kérdést önmagának tette fel, mivel sehogy se emlékezett arra, hogy olyan ütést mért volna öccsére, mely ennyire súlyos sérülést eredményezne. Hulk pedig elég gyorsan lerendezte a végén a srácot. Ebből kifolyólag már végképp nem értette, hogyan is lehetséges ez. Végülis ezen ráért gondolkozni, míg Fandarl-al karöltve felvonszolták Lokit a hosszú lépcsősorokon egészen a szobájáig, mely idáig érintetlen maradt.

- Egyébként neked nincs semmi dolgod a lovaknál? – Pillantott Chikora szúrósan Siff, mikor a bejárati csarnoknál jártak. Elvégre is munkaidő volt és az állatokat nem érdekelte, ha valakinek gondja, baja volt, nekik csak az kellett, hogy megkapják, ami nekik kijár.

- De igen… - Kapott észhez a lány. – Elnézésüket kérem a kellemetlenségért. Engedelmükkel távoznék – dünnyögte kifordulva a szabad ég alá. Ha tehette volna maga ráncigálta volna fel Lokit az emeletre. Mily sajnálatos, hogy nem bírta volna el a fiút és még csak a börtönből se tudta volna kivonszolni. Viszont máris megvolt a terve, hogy hogyan kerülhet a közelébe ismételten, feltűnés nélkül.


	3. Chapter 3

2. fejezet

A Fellegvár másik felében hatalmas és óriási könyvtár állt. A polcok hosszú sorai roskadásig tele voltak könyvekkel, tekercsekkel, jegyzetekkel és térképekkel. Ennek a Titkos Könyvárnak az őrzője egy csinos lány volt. Karin-nak hosszú, fekete haja volt, mely csípőjéig ért. Haját, más nőkkel ellentétben nem fogta össze, hanem kibontva viselte, időnként egy csattal feltűzve a melegebb napokon. A lány szemei jégkékek voltak és arról tanúskodtak, hogy gazdájuk megfontolt és határozott személyiség, aki a harcoktól se riad vissza.

Karin kedvencei e rengeteg könyv közül azok voltak, melyek a háborúkról szóltak. Rendkívüli tudásával pedig a haditanácsokon is részt vehetett, hisz a háborúnál a legjobb a múlt hibáiból okulva új terveket szőni. Karin pedig az évszámoktól kezdve a neveken át a megfelelő kötet oldalszámáig mindent megtalált vagy fejből tudott. Ennek fejében nem is volt csoda, hogy Tyr, a háború istene nem egyszer felkereste a Könyvtárat még békeidőkben is. Hiszen, mint szokta mondani a béke a háborúra való felkészülés ideje. Most pedig, hogy Loki előkerült, félő volt, hogy a nyakukba zúdít egy újabb Ragnarök-öt, egy világvégét. Erre pedig senki se vágyott.

A fekete hajú, nem túl idős, de tapasztalt és bölcs férfi a szürke, kétszárnyú ajtó előtt állt. Ha nem ismerte volna a bejárat helyét, valószínűleg elsétált volna mellette, mivel a szürkére festett falaknak hála az ajtó rejtve volt. Ráadásul még csak nem is díszitették ki, felirat se volt sehol. Ahogy kilincs se. Jobbját megemelve kopogtatott, bebocsájtást kérve. Az ajtó pár pillanattal később kitárult és Tyr szembenézhetett a makacs Karinnal, aki láthatóan kissé dühös volt.

- Jé, húsz év után úgy döntöttél, benézel? – Szólalt meg a lány csípősen. Tyr nem szólt semmit. Fekete szemei kissé összehúzódtak, arcán látszott, hogy nem tetszik neki a Könyvtár Őrzőjének viselkedése.

- Sok dolgom volt – felelte.

- Kinek nem? – Horkantott a lány visszafordulva a könyvtárba. Láthatóan nagytakarítást rendezett, mivel az összes ablak tárva-nyitva állt, a teremben mégis magasan szállt a por a földön heverő könyveknek hála.

- Történt valami? – Kérdezett rá a férfi becsukva maga mögött az ajtót.

- Ezt én is kérdezhetném, nem? – Morgott. – Itt hagytál húsz évre! Inkább mondd, mi van odakint! – Pattogott a lány. – Egyébként meg leszakadt egy egész sornyi polc a költészet részlegen, semmi különös… Újabban sok az egér…

- Megkerült Loki – Bólogatott Tyr a leszakadt polcok irányába eltekintve.

- Miért, el volt veszve? – Fordult szembe a férfival. – Lokival rendszerint csak a baj van.

- Ez most más. Tudsz a tavalyi incidensről? Hogy Thor erejét vesztve Midgard-ba került?

- Honnét tudnék róla?! – Háborgott a lány. – Biztos nem tűnt még fel, de nem sűrűn mászkálok kint. Ott veszélyes és ha valaki bejön, míg távol vagyok… Nem, Odin elevenen nyúzna meg, ha elhagynám helyemet.

- Ezt azért kétlem – mosolyodott el a férfi. – A lényeg, hogy tavaly Thor elment a jégóriásokhoz és szétcsapott köztük. Majdnem odavesztek a barátaival. Erre föl Odin száműzte az emberek közé, de Odin rosszul lett, mikor Loki rájött, hogy nem idevalósi, hanem jégóriás. Ezután pár napig Loki kezében volt minden hatalom.

- Nem meglepő, hogy kiakadt a gyerek, ha már idáig képtelenek voltak megmondani neki – horkantott Karin. – Mi volt ezután? És hol vannak a feljegyzések?!

- Tessék – nyújtott át egy köteg papírt Tyr. A lány két kézzel marta ki kezéből és máris buzgón olvasta, azonban a férfi minden szavára figyelt közben. – Mindent megtalálsz benne részletesen. A lényeg, hogy a Brifröszt összetört, Loki pedig elveszett. Azt hittük meghalt.

- Kár, hogy csak hittétek. Mi történt ezután?

- Pár napja felbukkant Midgard-ban.

- Az kellemetlen, de nem nekünk.

- Megakarta hódítani a földet.

- És?

- Megnyitott egy átjárót a robotszörnyeknek.

- És? Hol volt az elmúlt egy évben?

- Rejtély. Miután Thor és még néhány másik fickó sikeresen bezárta a kaput és legyőztek minden robotot bilincsbe verték és hazahozták. Thor bevágta egy cellába, miután meggondolatlanul szólalt meg a kölyök. Aztán most hallom, hogy valahol elég csúnyán megsérült, így jelenleg ápolják.

- Hol volt egy évig? Hogy sérült meg? – Idő közben gyorsan átfutotta a sorokat és feltűnt neki néhány apróság, mely másnak nem szúrt szemet. - Itt azt írják, hogy se Thor, se a többiek nem okoztak számára súlyos sebeket. Viszont neked nem gyanús, hogy egy alakváltoztató jégóriás, aki Asgardban nevelkedett kikapott egy zöld óriástól?

- Karin, olyan kérdéseid vannak… - Sóhajtott Tyr. – Túl jó kérdéseid vannak – állapította meg jobban átgondolva. – Erre eddig miért nem gondolt senki se?

- Honnan tudjam? De valószínű, hogy Loki már a csatába is sérülten érkezett és most, hogy Odin elvette erejét…

- Ez megmagyarázza miért csak most jelentek meg a sebek. Ahogy azt is, hogy miért tudta legyőzni Hulk, vagy hogy miért nem tudott lépést tartani Thorral.

- Mert nem gondolkoztok – ciccegett a lány.

- Sürgősen gondold át, mit beszélsz, Karin! – Csattant fel dühösen Tyr. – Egyelőre a felettesed vagyok vagy mifene! Válogasd meg a szavaid!

- Elnézését kérem jó Uram – Vette elő jobbik modorát a lány, de beszédéből csöpögött a gúny. – Tudja húsz évig nem volt sok társaságom, így szörnyen magányos vagyok…

- Elég legyen, Karin. A Tanács holnap összeül. Majd szólok, mikor és hol várnak Téged is. Addig gondold át, mit érdemes magaddal hoznod… Küldetek fát – célzott a polcra, majd magára hagyta a lányt. Karin unottan nézett utána, aztán rávetette magát a jegyzetekre, hogy részletesebben tanulmányozhassa őket. Heimdall, aki mindent látott tisztességésen, semmit se ferdítve diktálta le az egészet a mellette álló írnoknak, így került most Tyr-on keresztül hozzá az elmúlt pár év összes eseménye. Vidáman huppant le az egyik fotelba, kényelembe helyezve magát, majd a figyelmét csakis a soroknak szentelte.

Loki öntudatlanul hevert ágyában a magas lázzal küzdve. Thor idegesen járkált föl-alá hol a szobában, hol előtte. Nem tudott mihez kezdeni önmagával. Egyszerűen hibásnak érezte magát a történtekért. Ha csak egy kicsit is jobban belegondolt a történtekbe, maga is rájött, hogy a fiú nem úgy harcolt, ahogy szokott. De ez neki nem tűnt fel, ahogy arra se gondolt, miért páholták el oly könnyedén. Ráadásul az illúziókból is jóvalta kevesebbet mutatott be öccse, mint amennyire képes volt. Ami pedig mind közül a legsürgetőbb és legrejtélyesebb kérdés volt mind közül: hol volt az elmúlt egy évben?

Thort jó barátai, hű társai próbálták nyugtatni. Siff, Volstagg, Fandral és Hogun ott álltak a szoba ajtaja előtt, mintha csak őrséget állnának. Noha egyikük se rajondott igazán a kishercegért, most mégis kezdtek aggódni érte. Thor az elmúlt egy évben szinte nem is volt önmaga, ahogy apja és anyja se. Viszont, ha most másodjára, ténylegesen is elveszítik Lokit, félő volt, hogy abba Frigg vagy talán még Odin is belehal. Thor pedig magába zuhan, ismételten, holott végre emlékeztetett a régi önmagára.

- Hogy van? – Kérdeztek rá minduntalan, mikor a szőke herceg kilépett az ajtón. Thor tekintete azonban percről percre komorabb lett. Látta, amint az orvos lefejti öccse testéről a mellvértet, ám az alatta lévő ing szinte beleépült a sebekbe. Jó időbe beletelt, mire sikerült mindet kitisztítani. Azonban a doki maga is megmondta, hogy nem ígér semmit se. A súlyos korbácscsapások méreggel voltak átitatva, ami mostanra jócskán belekerült Loki szervezetébe. Talán ha nem ugrált volna, akkor lassabban terjedt volna a méreg. Azonban a fiú nem ült a fenekén orvosra várva, hanem sereget vezetett és harcolt. A korbács okozta sebek mellett a doki felfedezett még valamit, amiről tájékoztatta Thort. Valaki összevarta a fiú száját. Legalábbis erről árulkodtak az ezüstös hegek ajkain. Erős varázslat lehetett, hiszen a nyomai még mindig látszódtak. Tehát akárhol is volt a fiú az elmúlt időszakban, ott nem bántak vele túl kedvesen. Thor fejében mostanra az is megfordult, hogy talán kényszerítették, hogy azt tegye, amit tett. Hiszen Loki kényszer hatására rendszerint cselekedett, ám ha nem tetszett számára a feladat, akkor azon csavart egyet és máris kedvére valóvá tette.

- Talán hiba volt oly gyorsan lekapcsolnom – dünnyögte Thor maga elé meredve. Egyet tudott csak. Öccse jelenleg az életéért küzd, melyet valószínűleg eldobott volna magától, ha Chiko nem néz be rá hamarabb. Chiko. Thor nem is értette, hová tűnt a lány. Nem mintha egészen ezidáig kölünösebb figyelmet szentelt volna társaságának.

- Miket beszélsz? – Mordult fel Volstagg. – Miért ne kellett volna megállítanod?!

- Hol van Chiko? – Váltott témát Thor.

- Chiko? – Hökkentek meg társai.

- Visszaküldtem a lovardába, miért? – Felelt Siff meglepődve.

- Beszélnem kell vele… - indult neki a folyosóknak Thor. – Itt úgyse tehetek semmit… - Morogta fogai között.

- Hé, várj már! – Indult utána Fandarl. – Mit mondott a doki?

- Később! – Vetette oda a herceg és már rohant is, akár egy kisgyerek. Meg se állt míg oda nem ért az istállókhoz. – CHIKO! – Ordította el magát. A lány félkómásan, kócosan keveredett elő a harmadik felszólításra a szénapadlásról.

- Egen? – Dünnyögte hajából söpörve kifelé a szálakat. – Miért kell megzavarni a délutáni sziesztámat? – Motyogta, ám Thor nem foglalkozott vele.

- Mondott neked valamit Loki? – Kérdezte egyből.

- Loki? – Töprengett el a lány, mivel az egyik ló ugyanezt a nevet viselte. – Nem hiszem… Oh, de igen… Kért még egy kis répát…

- Az öcsém – sötétült el a szőke tekintete. Idő közben barátai is beérték és most lihegve nézték a jelenetet.

- Jah, hogy Kutyacsillag! Hát mér' nem ezzel kezded… Öhm… Nem, nem igazán. Annyit motyogott, hogy vizet, meg egyszer elnyöszörögte a nevemet. Meg próbáltam némi ételt beleverni mert elég pocékul festett, erre majdnem a torkán akadt az egyik falat. Miért? Mit mondott a doki?

- Semmit se mondott, aminek lenne jelentősége?

- Öhm… nem hiszem. Hacsak nem volt jelentősége az öklendezésének, azon kívül, hogy majd megfulladt. De mi van vele? – Ismételte meg a kérdést Chiko. – Thor Úrfi! Válaszoljon már!

- Ne követelőzz, tudd, hol a helyed! – Vetette oda a fiatal férfi. Láthatóan kezdett valamit szövögetni kicsiny buksijában. – Miért mentél be hozzá?

- Eija-tól, Loki szobalányától hallottam, hogy megkerült és levitted, Uram. Gondoltam mérgedben megfeledkeztél arról, hogy étel és víz jár neki, így elvittem ebédem egy részét. De amikor odaértem, már borzalmasan festett. Csak mielőtt Önök megérkeztek jöttem rá, hogy több sebből is vérzik, addig azt hittem csak a víz folyt mellé – Felelt a lány higgadtan. – Nem én okoztam azokat a sebeket.

- Nem, ez tény – morogta Thor. – De megvan az esélye annak, hogy végezni akartál vele.

- Inkább végzett volna önmagával az öccse. Ha nem verem hátba képes és megfullad ott nekem.

- Tehát nem mondott semmi értelmeset.

- Nem.

- Értem. – Bólintott rá Thor, ám látszott, hogy nagyon töri a fejét valamin.

- Uram. Hogy van Loki Úrfi? – Ismételte meg a kérdést a lány, ám Thor nem igazán foglalkozott vele, csupán egy hátraarc kíséretében elsátált. – Kössz a semmit – horkantott Chiko dühösen nézve a távozók után. – Ezért kár volt felébreszteni… Eh… Na jó, ellenőrizzük a karámokat… Úgy emlékszem volt egy hibás deszka valahol… Hol is? – Indult el a legelők felé.

Thor a palotába visszatérve saját lakosztálya felé vette az irányt. A mögötte koslatókról most tudomást se vett. Egyedül akkor pillantott rájuk, mikor megtorpant saját ajtajában.

- Ledőlök egy kicsit pihenni, tegyetek Ti is így. Rossz előérzetem van… Ami Lokit illeti… A mellkasa és a háta tele van korbács okozta nyomokkal és valami méreg is a szervezetébe került. Ugyanakkor valaki összevarta a száját… Borzalasan fest.

- Nem lesz semmi baja! – Ölelte meg hirtelen Siff. A nem várt mozdulat jócskán meglepte Thort. Erre számított a legkevésbbé. – Erős fiú, hamar kiheveri! Főleg, ha atyátok visszaadja az erejét.

- Akkor csak elrejti sebeit – Csóválta fejét Fandral. – Idáig is így tett, nem hiszem hogy pont most gondolja majd meg magát.

- Lehet benne igazság – sóhajtott Thor. – De anyám érdekében bízom felépülésében.

- A Tanács még mindig kivégeztetheti – jegyezte meg csendesen Hogun.

- Odin nem engedné – Rázta meg fejét Volstagg. – Ezt az egyet bizonyosan nem engedélyezné.

- Bízom benne – sóhatott Thor eleresztve Siff-et. – Most menjetek. – Csukta be ajtaját. Fáradtan baktatott el ágyáig, amin keresztbe elvágódott. Csupán egy dologra nem figyelt fel. A szobája sarkában álló, port törlő szobalányra.

A lány döbbenten állt még mindig ugyanott, a sarokban. Mozdulatlan volt, levegőt venni is elfelejtett ijedtében, mikor az iménti párbeszéd lezajlott. Tisztában volt azzal a ténnyel, hogy amint Thor belépett üdvözölnie kellett volna és elhagynia a szobát, azonban minden olyan gyorsan történt. Mire kapcsolt kedvenc dallamának dúdolásából már késő volt. Thor mostanra pedig már az ágyán hevert.

- Ame? – Pislogott fel rá a férfi. Idő közben fordult egyet ágyában és tekintete most megakadt a kőszoborrá dermedt lányon. Tekintete egy pár pillanatig elidőzött a rövid, fekete tincseken, a koboldszerű frizurán, melyekhez a lánynak kékeszöld, hatalmas szemeket adott az ég. Ha egy kicsit alacsonyabb lett volna, akár még manónak is nézhették volna. Thor most kérdő pillantást vetett rá. Nem emlékezett, hogy látta volna szobájában, mikor bejött. Nem mintha sok mindent látott volna akkor a szobájából és a lányon lévő piros-fehér egyenruha egyébként is beleolvadt környezetébe. Ame ugyanis Thor személyes szobalánya volt, ahogy nővére, Eija Lokié. Ennek következtében pedig Manócska, - ahogy Thor nevezte gyakorta már csak heccből is – egyedül neki volt köteles a parancsait teljesíteni. Esetenként Odin-ét és Frigg-ét.

- Ropantul sajnálom, Thor Úrfi! Üdvözlöm újra itt! Elnézést kérek, amiért nem vettem észre érkezését, szörnyen sajnálom, ígérem legközelebb nem fordul elő! Én igazán nem akartam hallgatózni egyszerűen megfeledkeztem mindenről, nagyon sajnálom, én csak… Kérem, adjon valmilyen büntetést! – Darálta végig oly sebesen, hogy Thornak a nap folyamán először jókedve lett a hajlongó és megzavart lány láttán. Öblös hangján felnevetve fetrengett az ágyán, kis híján legördülve róla. Ame csak zavartan pislogott fel rá. - „Mégi mi vicceset mondhattam?" – Töprengett a lány.

- Ez isteni volt! – Nevetett Thor. – Köszönöm, az elmúlt néhány napban nem volt ilyen jó a kedvem egyszer sem! – Egy kósza könnycseppet kitörölve szeméből nézett a lányra ismét. – Büntetést? Miért adnék neked büntetést, mikor jutalmat érdemelsz!

- Ön túlságosan is nagylelkű… - Kezdte Ame, ám Thor a szavába vágott.

- Dehogy vagyok nagylelkű. Megérdemled – ült fel, megpaskolva maga mellett az ágyat. A lány kérdő pillantását látva folytatta. – Gyere ide mellém, ülj le!

- De… Úrfi…

- Mondom gyere! – Csattant fel Thor kissé idegesen, mir Ame bizonytalanul ugyan, de elindult felé, majd lehuppant a számára kijelölt helyre. Alig egy karnyújtásnyira Thortól. – Végre. Szóval, mit szeretnél? Mire van szükséged?

- Eh… Semmire…

- Ugyan már, olyan nincsen! – Rázta meg fejét a fiú. – Szóval? Új ruha? Hangszer? Azokat tudom, hogy szereted. Vagy vágysz valakire? – Utolsó kérdésénél szemtelenül közel hajolt a lányhoz, aki erre paradicsompiros lett.

- Na, de Uram… - Hebegte. – Mégis, hová gondol?

- Ame nem akarlak kiábrándítani, de nem véletlenül vagy személyes szolgálóm – Suttogta. – Ráadásul már nem vagy kislány se.

- Na de Úrfi! – Pattant fel a lány kissé dühösen. – Hiszen Önnek ott van az a lány Midgard-ban! Mást se hajtogat egy éve, minthogy az a lány Önre vár!

- Ez tény – bólintott rá Thor. – Viszont Jane ember. Az emberek pedig igencsak hamar meghalnak, megvénülnek. Ki tudja, egy év alatt mivé lett…

- Az Úrfi azt mondta – emlékeztette Thort saját szavaira, - hogy Jane kisasszony fiatal és meseszép nő. Tehát egy pár évig minden bizonnyal jól eltudná szórakoztatni. Engedelmével! – Lépett hátra, majd sarkonfordulva elindult kifelé, ám Thor utána kapott és visszarántotta.

- Egy szóval se mondtam, hogy elmehetsz, Ame! – Csattant fel a Mennydörgés istene.

- Akkor mondom máshogy! – Csattant fel Ame is. – Nem fogok ágyba bújni magával! Eresszen el!

- Látom te tényleg nem fogtad fel, mi a helyzeted…

- Inkább maga nem fogja fel! – Morgott Ame. – Hiszen az Öccse beteg! A halálán van! Nem akarja kideríteni, ki tette ezt vele?!

- Az még ráér – mosolyodott el Thor. – Egyelőre sürgetőbb vágyaim vannak…

- Melyik ágyasát szeretné, hogy idehívjam? – Nyögte Ame végképp kétségbeesve. – Hiszen annyian vannak és ezer örömmel kényeztetik magát…

- Felejsd el az ágyasokat! – Csattant fel Thor dühösen. – Az előbb még olyan könnyedén megnevettettél, ám most egyre inkább csak dühítesz! Nem kértem mást, minthogy eleget tegyél asszonyi kötelességeidnek!

- Nem vagyok az asszonyod! – Próbálta lefejteni magáról a férfi kezét, ám nem járt sikerrel. Thort viszont olybá tűnt, hogy az ellenállás csak még jobban feltüzeli.

- Hát akkor majd leszel – vigyorodott el.

- Ivott valahol valamit?! Az agyára ment a vér látványa?! – Vergődött Ame rendületlenül. Kedvelte munkaadóját, de azért álljon már meg a menet! Utolsó, elkeseredett próbálkozása közben maga sem vette észre, amint ujjai rúnákat kezdtek formálni. Először felvillantotta Yr-t, a védelmezőt, mire Thor kezéből sikeresen kiszabadult. Szembe pördülve vele pedig Logr-t, a vizet mutatta, mire a férfire ömlött az éjjeliszekrényen álló kancsó tartalma. Ame riadtan meredt hol Thorra, hol tulajdon kezére, majd még mielőtt a fiú kapcsolhatott volna elhagyta a lakosztályt. Saját kicsinyke szobájáig meg se állva rohant a folyosókon.


	4. Chapter 4

3. fejezet

Frigg nem győzte kivárni, míg az orvos végzett fiánál. Mikor pedig értesül a helyzet súlyosságáról egyből Lokihoz sietett. Nem is hagyta magára fiát, egészen addig, míg Odin este érte nem jött. Az aggódó anya vissza akart menni fiához, ám férje nem engedte. Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy térjen nyugovóra, mivel a virrasztás hiábavaló lenne. Hiszen Loki egész nap nem tért magához. Így végül, nagy nehezen, de Frigg Odinnal tartott. Loki pedig magára maradt az üres szobában.

Nem mintha lett volna bármiféle fogalma arról, mi minden zajlik körülötte. Arról se tudott, hogy Thor még egyszer az este során ránézett, mielőtt nyugovóra tért. Rémálmok és kétségek gyötörték, a láza nagyon magas volt. Félő volt, hogy talán még a reggelt se éli meg. Nem sokkal éjfél előtt azonban egy szobalány jelent meg a folyosón, kezében egy tálca gyümölccsel és egy teli kancsóval. A lány minden gond nélkül lépett be a sebesült szobájába. Vetett egy pillantást a láztól szenvedőre, majd a tálcát az asztalra tette. Elment hideg vízért és gondoskodott a borogatásról. Ezekután pedig előhalászott zsebéből egy cumisüveget és beletöltötte a tejet. Kissé megemelte a fiú fejét, majd szájába nyomta az üveget.

- El se hiszem, hogy egy nap alatt kétszer is én etetlek meg – jegyezte meg leginkább csak magának. A szobában lévő félhomály feszéjezte. Mintha valaki figyelte volna a sötétből, holott jól tudta, nincs odabent senki se rajtuk kívül. A negyedik korty környékén Loki mozgolódni kezdett, szemeit lassan kinyitotta. A zöld szempár lassan kezdett kitisztulni. – Hogy érzi magát, Uram? – Mosolyodott el a lány.

- Eija? – Dünnyögte Loki, elfordítva fejét. – Ez meg mi? – Célzott a lány kezében lévő cumisüvegre.

- Tej. Uram – felelt a lány higgadtan. Lokinak már az anyag színe se volt szimpatikus, de hajlandó volt tovább inni. - Sleipnir teje – Fejtette ki bővebben a lány a félholtnak. A fiú nem láthatta a csalafinta vigyort, ahogy azt se láthatta, hogy a lány csak lesve meri nézni a reakcióját. Loki a hír hallatán felköhögött, kiköpte azt, ami szájában volt.

- Sleipnir teje?! – Horkantott köhögve, fulladozva, levegőért kapkodva. – De hát Sleipnir mén! Nem kanca!

- Tudom, Uram. Ezt küldte fel Önnek Chiko azzal az üzenettel, hogy „Erőre kap tőle." Ha azonban az én véleményemet kérdezi, akkor szerintem ez csupán kecsketej. Mivel én is kaptam egy üveggel.

- Eija! – Csattant fel Loki. – A frászt hoztad rám!

- Csak ne nagyon ugráljon a Fiatalúr! Még fel találnak szakadni a sebei.

- Kit érdekel… - morogta, miközben lassan felült. – Hány óra?

- Mindjárt éjfél – Adott feleletet a lány, mire Loki elkáromkodta magát.

- Akkor ma már nem beszélek senkivel – állapította meg keserűen.

- Én szívesen meghallgatom – mosolygott rá a szobalány.

- Majd pont neked mondok bármit is – horkantott fel a fiú. – Chiko üzent még valamit?

- Csupán annyit, hogy ha újra erőre kap, akkor igazán kancává vagy ménné változhatna, hogy nemzen néhány csikót, mivel az állomány kezd beszűkülni és szükséges lenne némi vérfrissítés. Emellett említést tett a maga csodás génjeiről is…

- Ostoba nőszemély – fortyant fel Loki. – Én és a csodás génjeim, mi? – Gúnyolódott. – Sleipnir azért lett nyolc lábú, mert az én génjeimet kapta meg. Tényleg csodásak… - Fortyogott. – Nagyon jó kis szörnyecskéket tudok nemzeni a Káosznak.

- Megijeszt, Úrfi – jegyezte meg csendesen a mellette ülő. – Térjünk át egy vidámabb témára! Ha már ébren van, miért nem eszik?

- Nem vagyok éhes…

- Nem létezik, Uram! – Nyomott egyből a fiú szájába egy szemszőlőt. – Egyen szépen, hogy minél hamarabb meggyógyuljon, az Éedsanyja érdekében! Az a szerencsétlen asszony annyit sír-zokog maga miatt…

- Nem kértem lelkiismeret kihangosítást! Tudom, hogy anyám miattam szenved… Egyáltalán, ki kérte, hogy bárki is megmentsen?! Készen álltam a halára!

- Ez esetben nem kellett volna elfogadnia a vizet és az ételt. Nem gondolja? Megint önző, Uram. Csak magára gondol, hisz ha meghal, akkor lejut a Pokolba és ott élhet tovább, a fentiek közül senkit se látna… Viszont akik itt maradnának, azoknak szörnyen hiányozna jelenléte.

- Az én jelenlétem? Ezen kacagnom kell! – Horkantott fel Loki. – Asgard lakosságának 99%-a ki nem állhat, mind utálnak, megvetnek, gyűlölnek és félnek tőlem. A maradék 1%-ot kiteszi Apám, Anyám és Thor. Hogy neked és Chikonak mi a véleménye rólam, azt nem tudom, de gyanítom, hogy szintúgy nem túl sok jó! Tehát miről is beszélünk, kedves Eija?

- Arról, Uram, hogy ha maga elhagyja Asgardot, akkor a Fellegvárnak befellegzett. Az elmúlt év során Önt végig gyászolták. Oly mértékben, hogy egyetlen tornyot se tataroztak, nem ültettek semmit, nem szaporítottak semmit. Egyszerűen nem csináltak semmit. A kastély borzalmas állapotban áll, egy év alatt több részét is lezárták. Ha maga most meghal, abba Frigg Úrnő is belehal! Bele fog rokkanni, hogy kétszer, egymás után elveszíti magát! Ahogy mások is, Uram.

- Eija – szólalt meg csendesen Loki. – Azt hiszem, nem kérdeztem a véleményedet. Most elmehetsz.

- Értettem – állt fel a lány ellenkezés nélkül. – Próbáljon felépülni – Tette még hozzá csendesen, mire Loki csak felhorkantott. Az ajtót csendesen húzta be maga után, majd halk léptekkel indult el a cselédszobák irányába. Az utolsó előtti ajtón hallkan kopogtatott, majd benyitott. Az ajtó mellett levetette magáról a ruhákat és sajátjait öltötte magára.

- Mesélj, mi volt? – Pislogott fel rá Eija félálomban.

- Semmi, olyan, mint mindig – morogta. – Meg akar halni azaz idióta… Mindegy, beszéltem a fejével, talán átgondolja a dolgokat. Aludj, már itt se vagyok – bújt bele cipőjébe.

- Chiko.

- Hmm?

- Szerinted mikor jön rá?

- Nem tudom. De ha rájön, vállalom a felelősséget mindenért. Aludj jól.

- Te is – suttogta Eija a kiszökő lánynak. Chiko mélyet sóhajtva hagyta el a kastélyt a konyhán keresztül. Az ő szállása a lovaknál volt, így most oda sietett vissza, hiszen a reggel rohamosan közeledett, rá pedig várt a munka.

Loki elmélázva ült ágyán, hátát a feltornyozott párnáknak vetve. Volt igazság abban, amit Eija mondott. Azonban Eijától nem szokott ilyen bölcsességeket hallani. Ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy magával rántana néhány embert a halálba, ha tényleg meghalna. De nem fog. Hiszen egy orvos ellátta sebeit. Eija pedig ételt hozott neki. Így pedig esélye se volt már. Ha lent a cellában nem látogatja meg Chiko. Ha Thor hamarabb ér le és beszólhatott volna neki valamit, amin megsértődik és semmivel se törődve magára hagyja… Akkor talán lett volna esélye a halálra. De a történtek után már nem látott rá túl sokat. Eija még borogatást is hozott neki. Arcára halovány mosoly ült ki. Ha jobban belegondolt, a szobalánynak már nem is lett volna szabad itt megjelennie, hisz tíztől már csak az őrség rója a folyosókat. Esetleg az ágyasok.

- Merész egy lány, annyi biztos. Okosabb és szebb is lett, mióta nem láttam – nagyot ásított. Töprengett még egy darabig, hogy a holnapi nap folyamán, ha fel bír ébredni, mégis mennyit mondjon el a történtekből. Ám végül úgy döntött, előbb megvárja a Tanács döntését, mely sorsáról dönt. Addig is bőven ráér itt sziesztázni és pihenni.

Másnap reggel zúgó fejjel ébredt. Fel se akart kelni, de sajnálatos módon valaki elhúzta függönyét. Morgolódva nézett fel a serénykedő szobalányra, aki mostanra már az ablakot tárta szélesre. Ám az I-re a pontot a fölötte álló doki tette.

- Thor Úrfi! – Szólt az ajtóban állónak. – Kérem jelentse, hogy az öccse életben marad! – Vigyorodott el az elf vidáman szemlélve a dühös zöld szempárt. – Hogy érzi magát, Loki?

- Az úrfi hol marad? – Horkantott Loki, mire Thorból hatalmas sóhaj szakadt ki. Végre megnyugodhatott oly téren, hogy a fiú esélyes az életre. Legalábbis az agya nem károsodott.

- „De a száját lehet visszakéne varrni" – Töprengett el Thor. – Mond csak, Loki… Merre jártál?

- Mit számít az Neked? – Horkantott fel a fiú. Az orvos idő közben felültette és már javában hámozta le róla a kötéseket, hogy újból lekezelje a sebeket.

- Kérdeztem valamit, válaszolj! – Csattant fel Thor dühösen. Loki nem felelt, csupán felszisszent a fertőtlenítő érintésére. – LOKI! – Dühödött fel ismét Thor. – Miért nem válaszolsz?!

- Hagyj békén, bátyám – morogta a fiatalabb testvér a padlót bámulva. – Menj és foglalkozz a saját dolgoddal!

- Loki! – Dördült újból Thor hangja. A levegő szinte szikrázott a Mennydörgés istene körül.

- Uram, kérem ne izgassa a beteget feleslegesen. Most pihenésre van szüksége, nem pedig arra, hogy zaklassák. Várja meg, míg felépül vagy legalább jobban lesz. Utána minden bizonnyal válaszolni fog a kérdésekre – Szólt közbe a szobalány. Thor idegesen pillantott rá.

- Kezdem unni, hogy a személyes szolgáink nem tudják, hol a helyük… - Kezdte dühöngve, ám az orvos közbeszólt.

- Thor Úrfi! Most az egyszer igazat adok Eija-nak. Lokinak pihenésre van szüksége és nyugalomra. Kérem, ne zaklassa a beteget. Ezek a sebek így is lassan gyógyulnak… „Már ha valaha is begyógyulnak maguktól" – tette hozzá magában.

- Ám legyen – morgott Thor, majd sarkon fordulva elviharzott.

- Ironikus – jegyezte meg csendesen Loki. – A Vihar istene elviharzik egy orvos és egy szobalány szavaira… Mi történt itt az elmúlt év során? Újabban tényleg nagy lett a szád, Eija – Pillantott a lányra. Eija azonban nem felelt, csupán tovább törölgette a port a polcon.

- Az Ön érdekében tettem, amit tettem, Uram – felelt kimérten. – Elnézését kérem, ha ezzel rosszat tettem.

- Dehogy – mosolyodott el Loki, ám a mosoly hamar grimaszba vágott át. A sebek úgy csíptek, mintha csak égő tüskebokorba feküdt volna mezítelenül.

- Viszont előbb-utóbb válaszolnia kell a feltett kérdésekre is – tette még hozzá a lány.

- Inkább nem – morogta Loki. Magában már csak azért imádkozott, hogy a házigazdája ne találja meg. Ha még utalást is tesz rá Thornak… Ó nem, abból csak szörnyű zűrzavar támadna, esetleg egy Ragnarök. Azt pedig nem akarta. Jobb, ha hallgat. Talán jobban járna, ha összevarrná saját száját. Megrázva fejét kiverte belőle a zavaró gondolatokat. Jobb, ha most csak a méreg legyőzésére koncentrál és a gyógyulásra. – Mit mondott a Tanács?

- Csak délután ülnek össze. A segítségükre lesz Karin is.

- Mint mindig – sóhajtott Loki. – Szóval délután megszavazzák a fejem lecsapását? – ironizált. – Nagyszerű, akkor most minek töri magát miattam, doki? Kell a műsor a népnek, hogy a hullát nem lehet újból felakasztani?

- ÚRFI! – Vágta fejéhez a portörlőt a lány. – Gondolkozzon, mielőtt beszél!

- Hogy merészeled?! – Meredt rá villámló tekintettel a fiú. Az orvos szorosra húzta a kötést. – Takarodsz! – Morgott, mire a lány biccentett és távozott.

- Csillapodjon, Fiatalúr! A Tanács nem feltétlen fog a halála mellett dönteni. Senki se tudja, mi történt magával az elmúlt év során. Ha erre őszintén válaszol, akkor talán még életben is hagyják.

- Persze – morogta a fiú. – Baldr halálát is rám fogták. Mindig mindent rám fognak, mindegy, hogy ott voltam-e vagy sem. Lefogadom azt is nekem róják majd fel, hogy a kastély milyen állapotban van jelenleg…

- Higgadjon le. Magának most első a pihenés, erre koncentráljon – Fejezte be az orvos. – Nem kellhet ki az ágyból, megétette?

- Persze – morogta fogai között. – Megértettem.

- Nagyszerű, akkor én most távozom. Próbáljon meg enni, ha a kisasszony volt oly kedves és felhozta a reggelijét.

- A kötelességét teljesítette, semm többet – fújtatott Loki dühösen a tálcára pillantva. Noha étvágya ugyan nem sok volt, valamit azért mégis csipegetett. Aztán tekintete megakadt a kancsón, amiben víz és bor helyett ismételten tej volt. – Már megint Chiko – Ráncolta szemöldökét, majd elmosolyodott az éjszakai emlék hatására. - Mi a fenét itatsz velem, Chiko? – Tette fel a költői kérdést. Egy dolgot tudott biztosan. Százszorta jobban volt, mint azt bárki is várta és emellett volt egy olyan gyanúja, hogy a lovászlánynak is köze van hozzá. – Kecsketej, hmm? – Kóstolt bele az italba. – Hát ez biztos nem az – fintorodott el. Viszont tekintettel arra, hogy Chiko küldte csak megitta a kancsó tartalmát. Pár perccel később mély álomba zuhant.

A tanácsteremben összegyűltek az istenek. A Tanács vezetője Odin volt, egyedül neki volt joga megvétózni a meghozott döntést. A további tagok voltak: Thor, Tyr, Frey és Heimdall. Rajtuk kívül egyedüli nőként Karinnak volt joga megjelenni a tanácsokon és segíteni a helyes döntés megszületését. A férfiak már összegyűltek a kör alakú teremben, egyedül Karinra vártak. Pár perccel a megbeszélt időpont után kopogtattak az ajtón. Tyr egyből ugrott, hogy ajtót nyisson. Az ajtóban egy hatalmas könyvkupac fogadta, mely mögül aligha látszott ki a lány. A férfi nagyot pislogva leemelte a dőlöngélő halom háromnegyedét, mire megláthatták Karint is.

- Rég találkoztunk, Uraim! – Biccentett feléjük belépve a terembe. A könyveket letette az asztalra, Tyr adagja mellé. – Köszönöm.

- Igazán nincs mit. A fa megérkezett?

- Igen, köszönöm.

- Remek – Az ajtót Heimdall csukta be mögöttük nagyot sóhajtva. Odin végig nézett az egybegyűlteken, majd recsegős, nagypapás hangján szólalt meg.

- Mind tudjátok, miért vagyunk itt. Loki büntetést érdemel tettéért. Azért a tettéért, amit mi láttunk. De homályba vész a történet jókora része… - Odin mélyet sóhajtva leült. Ő megtette a tőle tellhetőt, hogy mentse fia irháját.

- Loki eddig mindent megúszott – Morgott Frey. – Ideje lenne, hogy büntetést is kapjon valamiért, nem?

- Ez valóban igaz - bólintott rá Thor, - de az is lehet, hogy kényszerítették…

- Kényszeríteni? Lokit? – Nevetett fel Heimdall. – Mégis, ki tudná kényszeríteni Odinon kívül? Senkire se hallgat!

- A sérülései alapján márpedig megpróbált valakinek ellenállni! – Vélekedett továbbra is bizakodóan Thor.

- Hacsak nem önmagának okozta a sebeket, hogy ezt higgyük! – Vágott vissza Frey. – Emlékez, Thor! Amikor lelökte Frigg kedvenc vázáját és rád fogta, akkor is megvágta szándékosan a saját kezét az egyik darabbal, hogy rád foghassa az egészet.

- Az gyerek csíny volt! Ne keverjük a kettőt! Loki mostanra felnőtt, már nem így gondolkozik! Ráadásul nem olyannak ismerem, mint aki megmérgezné önmagát!

- Elég legyen! – Dörrent rájuk Tyr. – Heimdall, neked mi a véleményed?

- Loki egy évig olyan helyen volt, ahol szemeimmel nem láthattam őt. – Kezdte az őr. – Amikor felbukkant Midgardban nem volt rajta semmi különös. Nem éreztem rajta, hogy kényszer hatására cselekedne. Szerintem senki se kényszerítette. Lokit egyedül Odin volt képes fékezni.

- Ha a múlt hibáiból akarunk tanulni, akkor nézzük át Loki összes cselekedetét és tetteinek következményét – Szólalt meg csendesen Karin hosszú percek óta először. – A természete akár a futótűz, ezt mind tudjuk, hiszen a Káosz gyermeke. Azonban az a tűz, mellyel a húst megsütük, áruljátok el kérlek, miben különbözik attól, mellyel felégetjük szomszédunk házát?

- Megint kezdi a rébuszait – forgatta szemeit Frey. A teremben minden szempár a lányra szegeződött.

- Ha meg akarjuk érteni, akkor ahhoz meg kell ismernünk. Ismerjük is… - Itt a könyvekre intett. – Ez a három kötet – intett a vaskosabb példányokra – a jégóriásokról szól, azokról, akiktől Loki származik. Róluk sem szabad megfeledkeznünk, ha Loki viselkedését akarjuk megismerni. Az a négy a Káosz története – bökött a még vaskosabb, hatalmasabb és porosabb példányokra. – Mivel az óriások a Káoszból erednek, ezzel is foglalkoznunk kell. – Az a vékony Frigg naplója, mely akkor kezdett íródni, mikor Loki „született". Nem szabad elfeledkeznünk azonban arról sem, hogy egy anya elfogultan vélekedik tulajdon gyermekéről. A másik kettő – ezzel a könyvek hada véget ért – feljegyzések arról, hogy mi mindent csinált maga Loki. Ezekben benne van minden. Az, hogy mi vagy ki miatt tette azt, amit és annak mi lett a végeredménye.

- Nagyszerű és ezt most mind át kell olvasnunk? – Vágott egy grimaszt Frey. Thor arcán szintén csak a döbbenet ült. Azonban eszébe jutott Loki egy régi beszólása, mikor arra a kérdésére válaszolt, hogy honnan tud ő a varázsrúnákról. Loki akkor így felelt neki:

- „Könyvekből, bátyám. Tudod, az a sok réteg teleírt papír, amit két bőrdarab fog össze és még sose tartottál a kezedben."

- Akkor most olvasni fogunk? – Döbbent meg még Heimdall is.

- Nem, ezeket már átnéztem az éjszaka folyamán – rázta meg fejét Karin. – Összefoglalom. A Káosz, az káosz és zűrzavar. Lételeme a kellem és a báj, hogy minél nagyobb felfordulást csináljon. Az óriások rendkívül sok mindenre képesek, ők a Káosz fiai és lányai. A tűzóriások szikráiból keletkezett a Nap, a Hold és a csillagok. A déróriások a mi őseink, noha mára igen kevesen maradtak. Az ősi tudás jó részét a Káoszból ők kapták meg előbb, mi pedig tőlük szereztük meg, igaz, Odin, Mindenség Ura?

- Így igaz – bólintott rá Odin. Karin pedig folytatta.

- A déróriásoknak vagy jégóriásoknak a káosz a természete. Lételemük a pusztítás és a zavar. Ugyanakkor hatalmas erőkkel vannak megáldva, mint például az alakváltás vagy az önmegtermékenyítés. Mit ne mondjak, joggal dühösek ránk, ám ha feljutnak Asgardba, akkor újabb Ragnarök lesz. Hagyjuk is őket, Heimdall évek óta figyelemmel kíséri sorsukat és a tervek is megvannak ellenük.

- Ami Lokit illeti – sóhajtotta. – Frigg szemével nézve ártatlan gyermek. Mint mondtam, az anyák elfogultak, ha sajátjukról van szó. Tehát nézzük, mit is művelt az évek során… Egyszer elrabolta Idunt,- az ifjúság és bőség istennőjét - és átadta a déróriásoknak. Bajban voltunk mivel éltető aranyalmái nélkül hamar erőnket vesztettük volna és öregedni kezdünk. Akár a halnadók. Azonban Loki vissza is hozta őt, igaz, erre Odinnak kellett kényszerítenie.

- Igen, kényszer hatására mindig tudta hol a helye… - jegyezte meg epésen Heimdall.

- Viszont azt tudátok, miért vitte el Tjászinak, akit utána megölteltek? Nem? Hát persze, hogy nem, hisz nem kérdeztétek, mit ajánlott Lokinak Idunért. Tjászi azt mondta neki, hogyha átadja neki az istennőt, akkor elmondja neki az igazságot. Hogy mifélét? Hát a születéséét. Lokit pedig érdekelte a téma suhancként, hát belement. Aztán ő maga is rájött, hogy hibát vétett apja ellen, ezért vissza is csalta a nőt.

- Remek, bajt csinált, majd helyre hozta. Ezért kellene vele másképp viselkednünk? – Morgott Frey. – Ha már hibázik, alap, hogy helyre is hozza.

- Ne szólj bele, kérlek. A továbbiakban is voltak csínyei. Freyja-ról, a húgodról Lokinak hála olyan kósza hírek járják Asgardot, hogy a nyakékéért, a Bríszingamen-ért négy törpének nyújtott egy-egy éjszakát. Ez Freyja-nak és neked egyaránt halálos sértés. Megértem hát, hogy ki nem állhatod Lokit. Njörd, a tenger istene és volt neje, Szkádi, aki szintén déróriás és a vadászat, pusztítás istennője egyaránt gyűlöli Lokit. Szkádi különösen, de hát mit lehet ez ellen tenni, mikor lányuk nevét így mocskolja. Ki tudja, talán jogosan…

- Ne merészeld sértegetni Freyja-t! Ő tiszta és ártatlan!

- Oh, azt kötve hiszem, ahhoz túl könnyen adja magát, igaz, Thor?

- Öhm… izé… - Pirult el a szőke férfi, ám a témát gyorsan tovább is terelték.

- Heimdall, te is gyűlölöd őt, hiszen minden lépését látod, ám ő az egyetlen Asgardban, aki ismeri a kiskapukat és elkerüli tekintetedet.

- Így igaz – bólintott rá a férfi. – Utálom, amiért a hátam mögött tud cselekedni, mint például behozni Asgardba váratlan vendégeket. Akár a jégóriások tavalyról.

- Tény, de csak Thornak akart leckét adni a helyes viselkedésből. A módszer rossz volt, de eredményes. Odin belátta, hogy Thor nem való még királynak, Thor pedig rájött, hogy rossz a hozzáállása, amiért folyton harcol.

- Ott a pont – bólintott rá Tyr.

- Továbbá, még nem fejeztem be a Lokival kapcsolatos húzások hosszú sorát – mosolyodott el a lány. – Odin maga is bíztatta csínyekre fiát, nem igaz? Mint mikor a sör megsavanyodott. Tipikus kobold húzás, ám az ifjú mágus előszeretetel alkalmazta a lakomákon atyja bíztatására, mikor már túlságosan is a korsók mélyére néztek a férfiak.

- Előfordult – bólintott rá Odin, mire a teremben lévők álla nagyot koppant az asztalon.

- Frigg neki hála vesztette el Baldr-t, a szépet, a harmadik fiát. A kis önimádó, a szülői pár kedvence a fagyöngy áldozata lett. Sajnálatos módon Loki nem bírta nézni azt a túláradó szeretetet, melyet fivére kapott és rájött, mi a gyengepontja. Szerintem ő se túl boldog, hogy ezt akkor megtette, hisz ő is könyörgött Hélnek, az Alvilág Úrnőjének, hogy engedje vissza Baldr-t. Talán többet is, mint egyesek.

- A tulajdon testvérét is megölte – mordullt fel Frey. – Mit várunk tőle ezután?!

- Nyugalom. Thor, te gyakran estél atyád és Loki csínyjeinek áldozatává naív ostobaságod maitt. Azonban amik téged értek, tényleg csak csínyek voltak. Szif-et, az aranyhajút egyszer megkopasztotta. Pechére azonban a haj nem maradt arany, csupán egy maroknyi haj. Oka mindössze annyi volt, hogy el akart kápráztatni vele egy lányt, ám nem sikerült, így a büntetést is megkapta. A sors fintora. – Karin mély levegőt vett. – Tyr neki hála vesztette el kezét. – Pillantott a mellette álló félkarú istenre. – Mivel Tyr volt közülünk az egyetlen, aki meg merte etetni a vad Fenrir-t, a vad farkast. Ő lett megbízva azzal, hogy fogja le, míg az új, törpök által készített láncot rárakják. Amit már remélhetőleg nem tud szétszaggatni. Egyébként még mindig a kert legvégében vergődik, lassan engedelmes kutyussá szelídülve. Viszont aznap, mikor Tyr a kezét a szájába tette, hogy bizalmukat kifejezze, Loki véletlenül elszólta magát. Mindössze csak az igazságra kérdezett rá, amit gyerekfejjel nem értett. Tyr keze bánja az akciót, Fenrir pedig két hónapig sántított, mer akkorát rúgott bele Szkádi.

- Lokinak megvan az a rossznak is mondható tualjdonsága, hogy mindent tud, ami az emberek, az óriások és köztünk, istenek között történik. Ezt felhasználva rágalmaz, sebeket tép fel és viszályokat támaszt. Csal és lop. Csupán kényszer hatására cselekszik. Azonban vannak jótettei is.

- Csak egyet mondj – kacagott fel Frey. – Mert én egyről se tudok.

- Persze, hogy nem tudsz. Mint mondtam, Loki alakváltó. Ezzel vissza is él, ha jót cselekszik önszántából. Sleipnir. Ismeritek születése történetét?

- Nem – felelt tömören Frey. – Kellene?

- Erről én se tudok – pislogott Thor. – Azt tudom, hogy elég fiatal.

- Akkor hát elmondom. Mikor az Égi Fellegvár köré a második, magasabb és szélesebb falat kezdték megemelni jött egy építőmester. Szolgálatáért a Napot és a Holdat kérte. Az istenek naívan rábólintottak, hisz nem hitték, hogy befejezi a munkát egyetlen tél alatt egyedül, mindössze egy csődör segítségével. Azonban a mester befjezte volna a munkát, hacsak nem bukkan fel egy kanca, aki elcsábítja onnan a mént. Ez a kanca Loki volt, aki alakot váltott és magához csábította a csődört. Később megellette Slepinir-t, a szürke, nyolc lábú csikót, akit Odinnak ajánlott fel. Azt a csikót, akivel Odin képes a világok között utazni. Egyéb kérdés Lokiról és tetteiről? Vagy most már meggondolhatjuk, hogy milyen sorsot is érdemel? Vagy kezdjem sorolni jótetteit? Hisz a rosszra mindig többen emlékeznek. Megfékezte Baldr-t, hogy a folyóba ne fulladjon, mikor oly soká nézegette magát benne. Tönkre tette a kertet, hogy a kertésznek legyen munkája és ne unatkozzon. Visszaszerezte azt, amit más elvesztett és visszajuttatta jogos tulajdonosának…

- ELÉG! – Csattant fel Frey. – Nem akarom hallani. Elég lesz.

- Ebben az esetben – szólalt meg Odin csendesen. – Döntsön a Tanács.


	5. Chapter 5

4. fejezet

Ame egész délelőtt kerülte Thort. Reggel korán, még mikor az úrfi aludt bevitte neki a reggelijét, majd ki is osont a szobából. A délelőtt folyamán a folyosó végéről leste, mikor hagyja el szobáját a szőke és akkor osont be a tálcáért, akkor húzta ki a függönyöket, tárta ki az ablakokat és bevetette az ágyat. Utána villámsebesen eltűnt a szobából.

A délután folyamán akkor sietett be takarítani, mikor Thor a tárgyaláson vett részt. Azonban arra nem számított, hogy a tárgyalás rövid lesz. Hiszen rendszerint késő estig vitatkoztak egy-egy témán. Persze, ezekben az esetekben nem volt ott Karin, aki rendszerezte már előre a dolgokat, hogy minél hamarabb mehessen. Ennek következtében pedig Loki sorsának tárgyalása alig tett ki egy órát. Ame épp az ablakokat mosta, mikor Thor, nyomában barátaival belépett a hálóba. A szőke férfi arcára hatalmas ragadozó-vigyor ült ki, mikor megpillantotta a lányt, amint az egy széken bűvészkedve küzd a számára még így is magas ablakkal.

- Csak kell egy létra… - Morogta a lány dühösen, pedig örült volna, ha minél hamarabb végez. Direkt kapkodott is, fel-felszökkent a széken, hogy a magasabb pontokat is elérje. Thor ezen jót derült, barátait meg csendre intette. Nem mintha őket nem érdekelte volna, mit tervez a herceg.

Thor lassan lopakodott a szék közelébe. Ame láthatóan észre se vette közeledését, ahogy azt se, hogy bejöttek a szobába. Az ablakon egy magasan lévő makacs folt kötötte le minden figyelmét. Dühösen dörzsölgette már egy ideje, mikor rájött, hogy kénytelen lesz megint ugrálni vagy beszerezni egy létrát. Inkább az ugrálás mellett döntött. Thor pont erre várt, hogy újra ugorjon. Észrevétlenül odébb húzta alatta a széket, amint felszökkent. Visszafelé Ame lábai érintették a széket, azonban tovább esett lefelé, lábai megroggyantak. Egy aprócska sikolyra tellett tőle, ám zuhanása közepette két erős kar kapta el. Thor elégedetten vigyorgott le rá.

- Miért kerültél egész nap? – Vigyorgott.

- Úrfi… - hökkent meg a lány. – Azonnal tegyen le! – Kezdett egyből kapálózni, mire a szoba másik végében felnevetett a négy jó barát.

- Milyen kis harcias valaki! – Hahotázott Hogun.

- Eresszen már! – Morgott továbbra is Ame, tűzpirosra gyúlt arccal, újult erővel. Thor rászorított az izgő-mozgó lányra.

- Miért kerültél egész nap? – Ismételte meg kérdését, ám a lány hajthatatlan volt.

- Be kell fejeznem az ablak mosást! Segítenem kell a nővéremnek! – Pattogott.

- Az ablak így tökéletes, Eija elboldogul maga is – vetette oda foghegyről Thor, miközen letette a lányt a földre, ám továbbra sem eresztette. – A kérdésemre azonban még mindig nem kaptam választ.

- Hagyjon már békééén! – Próbálkozott Ame továbbra is, teljesen hasztalan. Thor két erős karja szoros bilincsként tartotta. Teste a férfi mellkasához simult, minduntalan belélegezte a másik jellegzetes illatát. Ráadásul lábai alig tartották meg súlyát. Így ha Thor hirtelen úgy döntött volna, hogy elereszti a lányt, akkor az nagy valószínűséggel a padlón kötött volna ki összecsukló lábainak hála. Ütemesen verte a férfi mellkasát, ám a szőke herceg fel se vette a jelentéktelen csapásokat. Ame dühösen izzó szemekkel nézett fel rá. Számára jelenleg csak Thor létezett és ez a lehetetlen szituáció, amiből sehogyse bírt szabadulni. Valahogy azonban Thor is elfeledkezett barátairól és jót derült a karjai között vergődő lányon. Mindunataln szívesen hergelte Ame-t. A lány durcás, méregtől piros arcát mindig is szerette. Jelenleg azonban kezdte dühíteni az a tény, hogy Ame egyre csak ellenáll és a kérdésére meg nem válaszol.

- Miért kerültél egész nap? – Tette fel még egyszer, utoljára a kérdést. Szerinte teljesen normális hangvételben. Azonban Ame lefagyott. Thor suttogott, szinte sziszegett csupán, izmai pedig megfeszültek, mint az ugrásra kész vadnak. A férfin érezhetően kezdett eluralkodni a düh. A lány nagyot nyelt és mélyet sóhajtott. Felhagyott a kapálózással is, teljesen elengedett. Rájött, hogy ezt, az amúgy is esélytelen „csatát" elvesztette.

- A tegnap esti produkciója után szerintem ez egyáltalán nem meglepő! – Vetette oda kissé dühösen és gúnyosan, morcos ábrázattal. Tekintetével azonban az ablakot tisztelte meg. – Ott van még egy folt – jegyezte meg inkább csak magának, semmint Thornak. A férfi tekintete azonban előbb elsötétült a szerinte nevetséges indok hallatán, a következőben pedig jót nevetett. Ame döbbenten pislogott fel rá. Ártatlan megjegyzései újabban nevetésre késztették Thort és ennek szerette volna tudni az okát is. – „Mégis, mi vicceset mondtam az imént?" - Ám hiába töprengett, sehogy se jött rá. Thor mosolyogva nézett le a lányra. Majd mire észbe kapott volna elveszett a kékeszöld szempárban, mely megvetően nézett fel rá. Orra egész közel került a lányéhoz, ám Ame következő megjegyése visszarántotta a valóság talajára.

- Uram, elárulná mi ilyen érdekes rajtam? Megtenné, hogy most már elereszt? Megkapta a kérdésére a választ, nem igaz? Akkor engedjen el, még van ezernyi dolgom.

- Eh… Igen… - bólintott rá Thor kissé zavartan. – Semmi – dünnyögte. Kezeit lassan fejtette le a lányról, majd a kijárat felé indult. – Menjünk és lovagoljunk ki! – Vetette fel nagyszerű ötletét társainak, akik vidáman bólintottak rá szavaira. Ők remekül szórakoztak az előbbi jeleneten, többek között arra fogadva, Thor vajon megcsókolja-e a lányt avagy sem. Fandral pechére Hogun nyert, aki a nemre szavazott. Siff nem ment bele ebbe az ostobaságba, ám Volstagg szintén bukott néhány érmét. De minderről Thornak nem kellett tudnia. A társaság most vidáman baktatott az istállók felé.

Pár perccel később Thor már magabiztos léptekkel indult a 200 bokszos istálló legvégében található lovászlakás felé. A szállás 15 munkás számára és azok családjaira lett tervezve. Régebben a lovászok is voltak és az állatorvos és a kovács is itt élt. Mára azonban a lovászok eltűntek Chikot kivéve, aki magára maradva főzött a két férfira és tartott egymaga rendben mindent.

Mindennek már lassan tíz éve. Ugyanis a lányt az apja maga küldte le Midgard-ba, hogy minél többet megtanuljon a lovakról, minden nemzetnél megfordulva. A lány eleget is tett a kérésnek és Szélvihar nevű, hat lábú kancáján el is ment. De ennyi mindent megtanulni még egy isten számára is hosszú időt vett igénybe és az emberek napról-napra újabb és újabb információkhoz jutnak.

Ennek következtében a lány eltűnt vagy száz évre. Száz év után viszont ráunt Midgard-ra és haza kívánkozott, hogy új ismereteit itt is bevezesse, hogy mindent elmondhasson apjának. Azonban mikor hazatért, szomorú ténnyel szembesült. Az apja halott volt már lassan húsz éve, róla pedig megfeledkeztek. A lovászok nem akartak vele foglalkozni, így Odin elé járult ez ügyben. A Mindenség Ura rá bízta a lovakat. Ezzel viszont a férfiak nem értettek egyet. Egy világot járt nőcskének engedelmeskedni? Azt addig még elfogadták, hogy a legjobb lovász volt a lány apja, azt is lenyelték még, hogy sokat tud és alkalmas az istállók vezetésére. Azonban azt már nem voltak hajlandóak elfogadni, hogy egy nőnek engedelmeskedjenek. Egy olyan nőnek, aki még csak Sleipnir-t se tudja megülni. Köszönték, de ebből nem kértek, így ennek rendje és módja szerint, amint a szerződésük lejárt elmentek másik istállókba dolgozni. Mostanra pedig Chiko egyedül maradt a kétszáz állat ellátására. Mindenki számára rejtély volt, hogyan is boldogult velük egymaga, de az istálló minden nap rendben volt az állatok pedig kiváló erőnlétnek és egészségnek örvendtek. Az utóbbi fél évben pedig már kísérleteket is tett az imádott Sleppy megülésére. Ám a ló makacs volt és egyedül Odint tűrte meg lovasaként, ahogy rajta kívül valamikor régen Chiko apját.

Thor illedelmesen bekopogott az ajtón. Bízott benne, hogy Chiko maga nyitja majd ki, mivel a négyszer ötvenes bokszsorok egyikében se látta, sem pedig a pályákon vagy kint a lovaknál. Az ajtót azonban egy fiatal, ereje teljében lévő, narancssárgás hajú fiatalember nyitotta ki.

- Thor Úrfi! – Biccentett a megtermett férfiú, Hans, a kovács. – Történt valami? Tudomásom szerint mindegyik lónak rendben van a patkója…

- Nem, Hans, a lovakkal minden rendben. Chikot keresem.

- Chiko? Hmm… Lássuk csak… - Töprengett el a férfi. – Reggel megetetett és kihajtotta a lovakat, aztán nekiállt a munkának. Nyolc körül eltűnt, aztán kilenctől folytatta. Délben ránk főzött és evett. Egy és kettő között szintén felszívódott majd megetette az állatokat… Ötletem sincs, merre lehet. Az etetési idő még messze van és minden rendben van.

- Igen, azt én is látom, hogy nagyon unatkozik. – Dohogta Thor.

- Ezt nem mondanám – dünnyögte a kovács, aki besegített a lánynak alkalomadtán.

- Ugyan, ha annyi munkája lenne, akkor nem mászkálna el folyton – morgott a Mennydörgő, ám Hans csak vállat vont.

- Egy kis pihenő mindenkinek jár.

- Szólj neki, hogy beszélni akarok vele, miután visszatértünk. Kimegyünk lovagolni.

- Rendben. Behozzam a lovakat?

- Ne fáradj – vetette oda Thor sarkon fordulva. Viszont jól tudta, hogy ha a lány állt volna előtte, akkor most őt küldte volna el a lovakért és adta volna parancsba azok előkészítését. Így viszont a férfibecsület érdekében inkább maga ment ezen dolgok elébe.

Loki csak kora délelőtt ébred fel mély álmából. A feje már nem fájt annyira vészesen, mint reggel és az émelygése is múlóban volt. Amennyire meg tudta állapítani, úgy a láza is lemenőben volt. A zavaros álmoktól még kissé kábán nézett körbe szobájában, ugyanis eddig rendszerint mindig volt odabent valaki, mikor felébredt. Tekintete megakadt szobalányán, ki ágya mellett ült.

- Újabban elég sokat vagy itt – jegyezte meg csendesen.

- Csupán a munkámat végzem, Loki Úrfi – felelt a lány nyugodtan. A fiú zöld szemei hatalmasra nyíltak döbbentében. Úrfi. Loki Úrfi. Tisztán és érthetően mondta ezeket a szavakat szolgája. Mióta visszatért Asgardba – pontosabban mióta Thor visszahurcolta – először szólították így. Szíve hevesebben vert egy kihagyott ütem után.

- Hogy… mondtad? – Nyekeregte rekedten, ám a lány válaszát megzavarta egy csendes kopogás. Az orvos tért be, hogy a kötéseket lecserélje és a sebeket ellássa. A szobalány ezt az időt felhasználva elment Loki reggelijéért a konyhára. Mire visszaért az orvos már távozóban volt.

- Szépen gyógyulnak a sebei – dünnyögte az orvos. – A láza is egyre csökken, a méreg úgy tűnik, nem volt túl erős, hisz szinte teljesen kitisztult a szervezetéből. Olybbá tűnik, hogy a nadragulya és a meténg párosítása bevállt – mosolygott. – Pihenjen továbbra is sokat, remélhetőleg hamarosan felépül. A Tanács ma délután dönt.

- Persze – intette le Loki. Már rég nem érdekelte az orvos. Tekintete megakadt az ajtóban álló lányon, kezében a tálcával. Azon megint ott volt a megszokott kancsó. Gyanította, hogy ismét ugyanaz a fehér, tejre emlékeztető folyadék lesz benne. Ám a lány arcán hamiskás, csalafinta mosoly játszott. Loki kérdőn nézett rá, miután az orvos távozott. – Minek örülsz ennyire, Eija? Nem szoktál így mosolyogni. Sőt, önszántadból nem is szoktál körülöttem dolgozni.

- Talán van valami kivetnivalója a munkavégzésemmel kapcsolatban, Gazdám? – Vonta fel szemöldökét a lány, kérdőn nézve rá.

- Nem, dehogy. Csupán furcsa, hogy mindent megcsinálsz magadtól és hajlandó vagy velem foglalkozni a történtek után… - A mondat végét direkt nyitva hagyta. Remélte, hogy ha Eija helyett mással van dolga, akkor most sikerül csőbe húznia. Ugyanis erős volt gyanúja e téren.

- Oh, nem, Loki Úrfi, nincs ebben semmi különös – felelt a lány teljesen nyugodtan, miközben elrendezte a tálcát az éjjeli szekrényen. – Tudja ez is a munkám része. „Hogy fordulnál fel, amiért kis híján megölted, te rohadék… De sebaj, ezt még leverem rajtad. Egyelőre én vagyok Eija és te még nem tudod ezt. Annál jobb nekem…" – Töprengett Chiko pár percig. – Óhajt most enni vagy később? – Mosolygott rá Lokira.

- Csak hogy tudd, a hideg is kiráz tőled! – Mordullt fel a kisherceg. – Most eszem. De áruld el, kitől van ez a „tej"? Mi ez tulajdonképpen?

- Chiko kisasszony küldi – felelt a lány nyugodtan. – Állítása szerint kecsketej. Miért, talán romlott? Rosszul alszik tőle?

- Ami azt illeti rémálmok kísértenek, de kötve hiszem, hogy ez a tejtől lenne – Dünnyögte, miközben a szobalány elkezdte etetni. – Nagyon lelkes vagy, Eija.

- Csupán a munkámat végzem, Uram – mosolygott változatlanul Loki ajkaihoz emelve a kanalat.

- Aha… - Bólintott rá Loki. Mostanra azonban eljutott odáig, hogy az apróságokra figyeljen, melyek eltérőek lehettek Eija-tól. Az első ilyen, amit észre is vett az a barna hajban lévő halványzöld árnyalat volt. A következő a ruha ujja volt. Eija mindig visszahajtotta, ám most nem volt. Majd a harisnya. Eija rendszerint fehéret viselt, de ezen a lányon fekete volt. Loki agya ezután már csak azon kattogott, hogy kire is hasonlíthat Eija ennyire. A húgának fekete, rövid haja volt, tehát ő nem lehetett. – „Akkor meg ki ül itt velem szemben?!" – Dühöngött, forrongott legbelül. – „Ki a fene ez a nőszemély?!" – Mint egy villámcsapás, úgy érte a megvilágosodás. Összeállt fejében a kép. – Chiko, tudod erre azért nem lett volna szükség.

- Nem tudom miről beszél az Úrfi, Chiko odakint van a lovaknál – fejével az ablak irányába biccentett. Odakint a karámoknál Loki maga is megpillanthatta Chikot, amint a szénát cipeli be a lovaknak. – Talán még pihenére van szüksége. A láza miatt hallucinálhat és lehetnek ostoba képzelgései. – A szobalány, miután végzett az etetéssel megfogta a tálcát és távozott, magára hagyva Lokit zavaros gondolataival együtt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sziasztok!  
Köszönöm a pozitív visszajelzéseket, nagyon örülök nekik! **

**Ami a folyttást illeti, kész van, meg van, csak lusta vagyoook… Meg el vagyok havazva – suli, meló… pfff… **

**Szóval türelem **** Folytatás lesz, ezt garantálom. Feltöltöm az egészet, - hogy ez mihamarabb megtörténjen, érdemes kicsit megrúgdosni kritikák által vagy hagyni egy-egy üzenetet.**

**Mindenkinek jó olvasást kívánok a fanficcekhez! **

**Üdv: LassLussy**

**UI: Ha valaki e-mail-t szeretne küldeni, akkor az megteheti a "****lasslussy (kukac) gmail (pont) com" **** címen. **

5. fejezet

Thor gyorsabb tempóra ösztökélte lovát. A hatalmas zöldellő mezőn keresztül vágtázva versenyeztek. A cél a szemközi erdőben lévő hatalmas vízesés, a Kanyargó volt. Az aranysárga, ötlábú mén, Főnyeremény gond nélkül követte az utasítást és megszaporázta lépteit. A mellettük szorosan haladó szürke Villám névre keresztelt herélt szintén gyorsított, látván, hogy ellenfele még jobban felpörög. Lovasa nem más volt, mint Siff. A lány úgy döntött, ezt a versenyt most mindenképp megnyerik, így kissé megrúgta lova oldalát. Villám megugrott és egy fél fejjel már vezetett is, ám Főnyeremény nem hagyta ennyiben a dolgot.

Közvetlenül mögöttük, Fandral és Hogun között dúlt a meccs. Fandral lova egy fekete kanca, Árnyék, egyre csak szaporázta lépteit, mintha az élete múlott volna rajta. A mellettük robogó pej kanca kitartóan szelte a métereket. Kincsem kiválóan teljesített, Hogun örömére. A harmadik helyért folyt köztük a csata, hisz esélytelen volt, hogy a két mént beérjék. Azok már hosszú méterekkel lekörözték őket.

Leghátul kicsike póniján Volstagg robogott. A megtermett, fakó póni kitartóan robogott. Noha a kicsi mén, Szilaj lassan indult be, most annál hevesebben kezdett neki a felzárkózásnak. Aprócska lábaival gyorsan szelte a távolságot, mely elválasztotta a többiektől. Volstagg ráhajolt a póni nyakára, arcát beletemetve dús sörényébe, így olybbá tűnt, hogy a póni fekete sörénye lángra lobbant a vöröss szakállnak és hajnak hála. A póni pedig megvadulva rohant előre, egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban.

Mire Fandral és Hogun észbe kaptak, Volstagg már előttük járt. A két kanca vidáman nyerítve lassított le. Bőven elég volt nekik a játékból, ráadásul jól tudták, hogy az erdő szélétől már nincs messze a vízesés. Fandral és Hogun pedig hiába erőlködött a két kanca nem adta jelét annak, hogy tovább szeretnének futni. Így inkább csak ügettek vígan, hogy majd elsőkként ihassanak a vízből.

Siff döbbenten vette észre a fák között szlalomozó pónit, mely felzárkózott hozzájuk. Thor megrökönyödve meredt rájuk, majd elvigyorodva dőlt rá lova nyakára. Főnyeremény egyből nekilendült, meg se állt a vízig. Volstagg jól tudta, hogy az ötlábú ménnel szemben esélyük sincs. Azonban Siff szürkéjét még lazán lefuthatták. A kissebbség-komplexusban szenvedő Szilaj pedig be is bizonyította, hogy nem a méret a lényeg. Mielőtt Siff és Villám bármit is tehettek volna, a kicsi póni bevágott eléjük és az orruk előtt két lóhosszal érkezett meg a tisztásra. A kicsi póni vidáman gázolt bele egyből a vízbe, táncolva örömében, hogy megmutathatta a nagyoknak, mire is képes valójában. Volstagg csak nevetett hátán ülve, hiszen a többiek kételkedni mertek a kicsiben. Siff után lassan befutottak a többiek is. Fandral és Hogun megrökönyödve meredtek a pónira.

- Na jó… Milyen doppingot adtál neki? – Kérdezett rá egyből Hogun, mire Volstagg felbődült.

- Nem csaltunk! Szilaj csak gyors! Ennyi az egész! Két kancát egyébként is bármikor legyőz.

- Kincsemnek nem volt kedve futni – vont vállat Hogun. – Egyébként is ismeri már az idevezető utat, jól tudta, hogy itt ihat majd és… - Épp csak leszedte a nyerget lováról, mikor az már indult is volna a vízhez. Fandral hasonlóan járt Árnyékkal. Morgolódva húzta vissza a kancát legelni, hiszen még nem volt eléggé lehiggadva ahhoz, hogy ihasson.

- Egyébként… Kedves Volstagg, mond csak… - kezdte a szőke. – Nem féled Chiko bosszúját? Hisz Szilaj nyakig vizes, veled együtt… és a felszerelés is ázik… és a lovad most futott maratont, menten kiköpi a tüdejét…. Úgyhogy ha megfázik…

- Ugyan, mire visszatérünk megszárad minden – vont vállat a vörös megpaskolva lova nyakát. – Szilaj bírja.

- Úgy legyen – biccentett Siff. – Sikerült meglepned, jó verseny volt.

- Majd visszafelé – vigyorgott Fandral. – Akkor megmutatjuk.

- Visszafelé ugyanúgy lefutunk titeket! – Kacagott Volstagg kivezetve lovát a vízből. Lenyergelte a lovat, majd elengedte. Úgyse megy sehova, innen nincs is nagyon hová. Siff és Thor még nyeregben voltak, ők egyelőre lovaikat sétáltatták, hogy leghiggadjanak.

- Szerintem Chiko üvölteni fog veled, amiért hagytad, hogy belemenjen a vízbe – csóválta fejét Thor. - Na mindegy.

- Hé, Thor! – Pillantott rá a már félmeztelen Fandral. – Áruld már el, miért akarsz beszélni Chikoval!

- Szerintem Loki mondott neki valamit. Az a lány újabban elég sokszor eltűnik… Ráadásul nagyon hasonlít Loki szobalányára… legalábbis arcra… - Itt kifutott arcából a vér és kis híján lefordult lováról. – Na várjunk csak! Mit mondott Hans, mikor nem találták seholse Chikot?!

- Reggel nyolc és kilenc körül, majd egy és kettő között és akkor, mikor mi elindultunk, tehát négy és öt között. Miért? – Kérdezett rá Siff. – Thor?

- Eija és Chiko egymagasak, ugye? – Felelt kérdéssel a kérdésre.

- Igen – bólintottak rá. – Miért?

- Mindkettő barna hajú és szemű.

- Igen – felelt a kórus.

- Nagyjából a testalkatuk is hasonló, nemde?

- De igen – sóhajtottak. – Milyen őrültség jutott eszedbe, Thor?

- Ma reggel, mikor arra jártam fél kilenc körül bent ült egy lány Lokinál. Az ebéd után szintén ott volt, ám olyan csípős válaszokat adott Lokinak, amilyeneket Eija nem szokott. Ráadásul mikor tegnap bent jártam nála, akkor szintén ott volt a szobalány és kioktatott. Egy szobalány, engem!

- Mire akarsz kijukadni? – Vonta fel szemöldökét Fandral. Nem tetszett neki ez az eszmefuttatás.

- Arra célozgatsz, hogy Chiko átveszi Eija helyét és ellátja Lokit? – Meredt rá Siff, akár egy bolondra szokás.

- Ez képtelenség! Az a lány ki nem állhatja az öcsédet!

- Kiderül… - Dünnyögte Thor. – Éles a gyanúm, hogy igazam lesz… Nyergeljetek. Nem sokára indulunk – vezette vízhez lovát, miután gyorsan lenyergelt. – Vacsoránál kiderítem mi folyik itt. Ha pedig Chiko bejár Lokihoz, mint szobalány, akkor egyből kiderül mivel mérgezi még az öcsémet.

- Már ha mérgezi – vetette oda Siff. – Mi oka volna rá?

- Ki tudja? – Dünnyögte Hogun. – A nők kiismerhetetlenek, ezt mindenki tudja.

- Chiko nem egy rossz indulatú lány – csóválta fejét Volstagg. – Nem hinném, hogy további gondot akarna okozni Lokinak. Inkább csak segíteni…

- Elválik – vetette oda Thor. Tíz perccel később már visszafelé tartottak a kastályba.

- Egyébként… - Lihegte Fandral, miközben felzárkózott Thor mellé Árnyékkal. – Hogy döntött a Tanács?

- Jah, egész jól… - Dünnyögte Thor.

- Bővebben? – Kérdezett rá a másik oldalról Siff.

- Loki életben marad, legalábbis egyelőre. Amíg nem tisztázódnak a dolgok az eltűnésével kapcsolatban… - Sóhajtott Thor. – Kapott egy hónapot arra, hogy felépüljön és igazolja mondanivalóját. Már ha hajalndó bármit is mondani…

- Szóval, ha beszél és kivizsgálják az ügyét – összegezte Volstagg, - akkor ha minden jól megy visszkaphatja még a hercegi címét is? – Szilaj szintén felzárkózott a csapathoz.

- Igen.

- HÉ! – Ordított előre Hogun Kincsemmel. – Mi nem hallottuk! – A kanca lassan behozta lemaradását és tartotta az új tempót. – Szóval mi volt? – Vigyorgott, mire Siff kisegítette.

Tyr a tárgyalás végeztével segített visszavinni a könyveket Karinnak a könyvtárba. A lány mélyet sóhajtva csukta be maguk mögött az ajtót. Intett a férfinak, hogy a könyveket csak nyugodtan tegye le az egyik asztalra. Tyr így is tett, majd szembe fordult a lánnyal. Karin kérdőn nézett fel rá.

- Akkor most újabb húsz évig nem is látlak? – Kérdezte csendesen. Tyr megütközve meredt a lányra.

- Nem, dehogy…

- Tehát még később jössz, ha egyáltalán jössz. Értem – indult el a hosszú sorok között Karin, hátat fordítva az istennek. – A kijáratot ismeri, Uram. Köszönöm segítségét, ég önnel…

- Karin… Karin, várj! – Indult el utána Tyr. – Karin, ne csináld ezt! Karin! – Már-már utolérte a lányt, mikor az befordult két szekrény között és eltűnt a férfi szemei elől. Tyr utána indult, ám egy szekrénynek koccant. Pedig az előbb szabályosan látta, hogy itt egy ködbe burkolódzó folyosó volt. Legalábbis az előbb. – Karin? – Érdeklődött csendesen Tyr. Arra tekintett, amerről jött, ám ott is csak egy könyvespolcba futott. – Karin ez nem vicces! – A Háború istene kiakadt. Ő a színtiszta játszmákhoz volt szokva és nem az ilyen trükkökhöz és mágiához. Ha volt gyengepontja, akkor az ez volt. Jelenleg hiába fordult bármerre is, minduntalan csak szekrényekbe botlott. Aztán egyszer csak megnyílt az út tőle balra. – A bal az balsorosot jelent, nem? Muszáj pont balra indulnom?

- Ne nevettess – érkezett Karin válasza mindenhonnan, visszhangot verve a teremben. – Ez egy labirintus. Két végpontja van. Te döntesz, meilykre találsz rá. Az egyik a kijárat. A másik… a másik nem.

- A másik hozzád vezet, ha nem tévedek, ugye? – Fejete be a lány gondolatmenetét. – Legalább valami támpontot adsz, hogy mikor melyik kijárat felé baktatok?

- Nem. A szerencsédre bízom. – Felet kimérten Karin. – Azonban előre figyelmeztetlek, ha az ajtóhoz kijutsz, azon többé be nem lépsz.

- Kiraksz? Mégis miért?! Nem vétettem ellened semmit! – Kiabált a semmivel, ám szavaira választ nem kapott. – Karin! Jó, oké, elismerem, húsz évig feléd se néztem! Azzal is tisztában vagy, hogy közben találkoztam pár nővel… Karin, ne csináld már ezt! Nem vagyunk már gyerekek… Ígérem, hogy …

- Tyr, a Becsületes. Így emlegetnek az emberek könyveikben, tudtad? Azonban tévednek, ha azt hiszik, te megbízhatóbb vagy, mint bármely másik férfi. Ugyan olyan vagy, mint a többi… Becsületes vagy, valóban, ha harcról és pénzügyekről van szó. Becsületes leszel egy nőhöz, ha hűséget esküszöl neki. De csak azután, addig nem. Addig ugyanúgy járatod a bolondját mindeggyikkel! Mégis, hány nőcskédet mellőzted még rajtam kívül tíz-húsz-ötven évig?!

- Karin! – Csattant fel Tyr hangja. A feldühödött isten a hozzá legközelebbi könyvespolchoz vágta Thuris-t, Thor rúnáját, majd Kaen-t, a Káoszr, mire a polc felborult és lángra lobbant. Azonban Karint se ejtették a fejére. A tüzet egyből lefagyasztotta Isa, a Jég rúnájának segítségével. – Karin, te megint elfelejted hol a helyed, mint a Könyvtár Örzője!

- Tyr, szerintem pedig most írtad alá a halálos ítéletedet. Jobban tetted volna, ha egyszerűen csak kisétálsz innen. Mint a Könyvtár Örzője, jogom van ahhoz, hogy végezzek veled, amennyiben ártasz birodalmamnak. Hibát vétettél, Tyr és most elszenvedheted eredményét. – Felelt a lány hidegen, érzelmektől mentesen. A suttogó hangtól borsódzott Tyr, hátán a hideg futkosott. Már tegnap volt egy olyan érzése, hogy kapni fog még ezért a lánytól, de nem hitte volna, hogy ilyen hamar. Elvégre is az utóbbi pár évben valóban nagyon sok solga volt, más nőkre se nagyon volt ideje. Meg aztán fiatalság-bolondság, az vesse rá a követ, aki maga nem volt ilyen. Erre fel itt van Karinnal szemben. A lány láthatóan háborgott. Jogosan. Erre ő volt olyan ostoba, hogy a kezére játszott, mert sikerült felidegesítenie a lánynak. Azonban vesztésere állt a csatában, bárhonnan is nézte. Ő nem nagyon értett a mágiához, a bűbájokhoz. Még a rúnákhoz se sűrűn. Hiszen azokból is rengeteg féle volt, de ő csak azt a jó öreg tizenhatot ismerte, melyek alapjai a többinek. Odin maga meg még több nyelv rúnáit is ismerte…

A férfi megcsóválta fejét, elűzte a zavaró gondolatokat. Hiába töprengett a jelen helyzeten, nem jutott eszébe semmijen védőbeszéd. Ráadásul a lány előnyben volt. Ő ismerte a helyszínt az utolsó négyzetcentiméterééig, akár varázslattal megvariálva, akár simán. Ő viszont abban se volt biztos, hogy a plafon valóban tíz méter magasan van, vagy lentebb. Tehát az el is felejtheti, hogy felmászik a szekrények tetejére. Már, ha feltud. Rövid gondolkodás után a védőbeszéd mellett döntött. Hátha megnyeri Karint, újból.

- Jól van, jól van! – Emelte fel védekezőleg a kezét. – Higgadj le, Kairn, beszéljük meg! – A lány úgy tűnt megfontolja az ajálatát, aztán megérkezett a válasz is.

- Nincs mit megbeszélnünk, Tyr! Vétettél birodalmam ellen, ezen nincs mit megbeszélni! – Karin a semmiből került elő, kezében egy jókora kard pengéje villant a napfényben. Tyr a rutinnak köszönhetően tért ki a csapás elől, melyet egyből követett a következő. A kard éle után a követező, amit meglátott az a feldühödött, jégkék szempár volt, mely csak úgy ontotta magából a szikrákat. Ezt követően pedig a hosszú, fekete hajzuhatag csapta meg arcát, ahogy a lány megfordult, pördült.

- Sajnálom, Karin! Rendben van, nyertél! Elismerem, hogy egy önző dög voltam! Nem foglalkoztam veled, nem adtam meg neked azt, ami jár! Karin, én… ha tehetném… újrakezdeném… - Miközben beszélt fürgén tért ki a csapások elől, melyek egyre sűrűsödtek. Ám Karinnak nem volt elég ennyi. Bevetette a könyvekből tanult bűbájait is. Hajigálta a rúnákat, csapdákat, fegyvereket, hálókat szőve belőlük alig pár másodperc alatt. Kiegészítette őket a különféle varázsigékkel és miegymással, ami csak tárházában felelhető volt, mindent bevetett. Tyr hiába beszélt neki őszintén, a lányból kitört az elmúlt pár év elkeseredettsége és csalódása. A férfi meglepődve tapasztalhatta viszont, hogy a lány, annak ellenére, hogy egy könvtárban él, elég képzett harcos és jó erőben is van. Ugyanis sorra sikerült kapnia tőle három sebet. Noha csak felületesek voltak és elcsúsztak vértjén a pengék felsebezve bőrét, ettől függetlenül, ha a lány jobban tartotta volna a kardot, merevebb csuklóval… Akkor talán már nem is élne. Közben folyamatosan beszélt és egyre csak mondta és mondta a magáét. Próbálta észhez téríteni Karint, ám nem járt sikerrel. Idővel viszont a csapások enyhültek, a lány egyre jobban lihegett. Hisz harci tudása mégis csak könyvekből származott. Végülis az egyik csapásnál Tyr sikeresen elkapta jobb csuklóját.

- Ha sikerült lehiggadnod… - Szuszogta, noha ő nem nagyon izzadt le a kitérések közepette. Neki mindez nem volt több, mintha egy újonc esett volna neki. Egy kicsit képzettebb újonc. Most viszont, hogy sikerült kicsavarnia Karin kezéből a kardot és ilyen közel kerülnie hozzá észrevett még valamit a lányon. Első pillantásra fel se tűnt neki, hisz remegett, a lábai meginogtak, épp csak tartották súlyát, csoda volt, hogy még állt. Ráadásul a fejét is lehajtotta. Pedig ő dacra számított, felhőtlen dühre, amiket a kék szempárból kiolvashat. Azonban egyiket se látta. Helyette mást pillantott meg. Könnycseppeket. – Karin? – Szíve szerint megemelte volna a lány állát, hogy az a szemébe nézzen, de erre képtelen volt bal karja híján.

- Engedj el. Menj innen – Ezt a két rövidke mondatot kezdte ismételni Karin megállás nélkül, miközben a könyvtár visszatért eredeti formájába. – Hagyj békén! – Kapta fel tekintetét pár perccel később, mikor Tyr még mindig erősen tartotta kezét és apránként egyre közelebb húzta magához.

- Te mégis, mikor kezdtél harcolni tanulni?

- Eh? – A lányt láthatóan meglepte a kedves, higgadt hang és a különös kérdés. – Öt éve – adott végül választ.

- Nem is rossz – dünnyögte Tyr. – Másnak ehhez a szinthez komoly oktató szükséges és tíz, tizenöt év.

- Ne bókolj – mordullt fel Karin.

- Miért?

- Mit miért?

- Miért kezdtél ilyesmivel foglalkozni? – Suttogott a lány fülébe, mire az megborzongott.

- Nem tudom. Egy hadisten mellé… - Hirtelen eszmélt fel, mit is mond. Ám már késő volt menteni a menthetőt, hiába is harapta el a mondat végét. Vörösödve temette arcát a férfi mellkasának. Tyr megrökönyödve meredt rá.

- Te… miattam…? – Kezdte, ám Karin egyből felkapta fejét.

- Mi az, hogy miattad?! Ne légy ennyire önző és egyáltalán! – Kiabált Tyr képébe dühösen, ám még mindig vörösen. – Már miért pont Te miattad?! Hisz nekem csak egy senki vagy!

- A felettesed.

- Önálló vagyok, Odin megmondta! – Húzta ki magát büszkén. – Magam döntök arról, kit engedek be ide vagy sem, Odinon kívül. Úgyhogy ha azt mondom, hogy Te ide többé nem jössz, akkor az úgy is lesz! – Taszította el magát a férfitől. – Értetted?

- Oh, ne hidd, hogy csak azért, mert a fél kezemből farkaseledel lett, nem tudok elbánni veled… Ha jól emlékszem, te voltál az, aki oly hűen ápolt a sérülés után. Ráadásul te voltál az, aki előtte két karom között oly gyengéden…

- Elhallgass! – Rivallt rá Karin. – A múltat kár borzolgatni, ami megtörtént, megtörtént és…

- Érdekes. Loki tárgyalásán nem ezt mondtad.

- Az megint más! – Vetett ellent a lány. – Az egy komoly tárgyalás volt. Ez a kettőnk dolga, két külön műfaj…

- Meg a nagy francokat! Ha a múlt hibáiból kell tanulnunk azért, hogy előrébb jussunk, akkor az az élet minden területén érvényes! – Érvelt saját igaza mellett Tyr. Mélyet sóhajtva ült le egy fotelbe. – Most őszintén, Karin. Mire jó mindez? Miért nem bírod elismerni, hogy még mindig szeretsz, bármi is történt?

- Tudod ki! Te utolsó, aljas rohadék! - Köpte a lány dühösen.

- Hát persze – sóhajtott Tyr. – Elismerem, nem csak azért nem jöttem, mert olyan sok dolgom volt…. Akadt mellette más is. Na és persze gyáva is voltam. – Erre már Karin is felfigyelt. Kíváncsisága érlelődött egyre inkább.

- Gyáva? Te? – Pislogott kérdőn, érthetetlenül. – Mégis, mihez? – Valahogy nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Tyr féljen bármitől is.

- Gyáva vagyok a nőkhöz. – Sóhajtott újból.

- A nőkhöz? – Ült le mellé a földre Karin. Tekintetében ezernyi kérdés volt, ahogy feltekintett Tyr-re. A férfi mélyet sóhajtva tekintett félre.

- Igen, a nőkhöz.

- Azokhoz, hogy lehet bárki is gyáva?

- Úgy, hogy féltem, elveszítem az illetőt, még mielőtt magamhoz láncolhattam volna egy életre.

- Te meg akartad kérni valakinek a kezét? – Hökkent meg a lány, majd harsány nevetésben tört ki. – Neeem, ezt nem hiszem el!

- Az a lány… - Kezdte ingerülten, felháborodva azon, hogy kinevették. - Bájos, kedves, intelligens és küllemre is tetszetős. A modora kissé maradi, ám nem riad vissza a csípős megjegyzésektől se! Folyton a könyveket bújja és rettentően sok mindenről tud! Azonban nagyon magányos és szeretetéhes, mégha erősnek is mutatja magát, jól tudom, hogy esténként könnyeket hullat! Az a lány… teljesen elvarázsolt – tette hozzá gyengéden. Karin döbbenten nézett fel rá, majd a szavak hallatán egyre jobban elsápadt. Kezdte gyanítani, mégis kire illik ez a leírás. A végeredmény hízelgett neki, ám rettentően félt is tőle.

- Nem akarom hallani – állt fel. – Most menj.

- De… - kapta fel fejét Tyr.

- Mondom menj. Pihenésre van szükségem, neked pedig orvosra. Hajlandó vagyok eltekinteni a történtektől. Majd gyere vissza pár nap múlva, hogy megbeszéljük a dolgokat, hogyha Loki mégis háborút tervezne…

- De…

- Most elmehetsz, Tyr! – Intett neki a lány, majd alakja végleg elveszett egy hosszú folyosón. Az ajtó magától tárult ki. Tyr sóhajtott még egy utolsót, majd felállt és távozott a könyvtárból. A feje zúgott és kezdett elege lenni mindenből. Morcosan baktatott el az orvoshoz, hogy az elláthassa aprócska sebeit.


	7. Chapter 7

6. fejezet

Thor az istálló előtt állította csak meg lovát. Gyorsan lenyergelt és az állatot beeresztette a legelőre a többi közé, majd a felszerelést a helyére tette. A többiek kissé később beérve őt követték példáját. Amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, mindent elrendeztek maguk körül. Volstagg már épp a nyerget vitte volna vissza a helyére, mikor belebotlott Chikoba.

- Ez vizes – jegyezte meg a lány. – Mi történt? – A férfi csak zavartan kezdett magyarázni valamit, aminek se eleje, se vége nem volt. Azonban volt néhány lényeges morzsa, amit nem kellett volna kinyögnie. Mint például az, hogy Thor őt azzal gyanúsítja, hogy Eiját helyettesíti és mérgezi Lokit. Chiko megütközve meredt rá.

- Szóval tömören összefoglalva: elvágtáztatok a vízeséséig és ész nélkül belerohantál a vízbe Szilajjal, aki ennek köszönhetően valószínűleg meg is fázik, majd visszafelé szintén full vágtában jöttetek, tehát mindegyik ló fáradt és vizes. És még van képetek engem bármivel is rágalmazni – horkantott. – Be ne hozdd! – Kapta ki a férfi kezéből a vizes nyerget. – Folyton dupla munkát csináltok Nekem! – Vetette oda, miközben kivitte a napra a felszerelést. Szétszedte darabjaira a nyerget, áttörtölte egy száraz ronggyal a bőröket, majd összerakta. Az alátétet pedig kiterítette száradni. – Ha bármelyik is beteg lesz, rajtatok verem le! – Rivallt még rájuk, majd még mielőt bármi értelmeset mondhattak volna puffigva eltűnt az istállóban.

Thor összeszűkült szemekkel nézett a lány után, majd intett társainak, hogy menjenek. Ideje volt már közölni Lokival a híreket.

Loki fáradtan ébredt. A feje kissé kótyagos volt, a jobb karja sajgott a zsibbadástól, a nyakát elaludta. Holott ez csak egy kis délutáni alvás volt. Agya viszont már is lázasan keresgélt. Mitől is lett hirtelen olyan fáradt, hogy még arra se volt ereje, hogy a karját kihúzza maga alól? Valami különös oknál fogva, mióta Chiko minden étkezéshez küldi neki az a fura löttyöt… Miután azt megissza, se kép-se hang. Eldől, mint egy zsák krumpli és alszik. Holott nem is álmos, a láza is lemenőben van. Bár amennyire jelenleg érezte, azért most is elég magas volt. Ferde pillantást vetett az ajtóban álló Thorra. Ugyan eddig nem volt hányingere, most bátyjára tekintve egyből émelyegni kezdett. Arcára tömör undor ült ki.

- Ennyire ne örülj nekem, Loki – Vetette oda neki foghegyről Thor. Az ifjú csak unottan pillantott rá.

- Mit akarsz? – Kérdezte rekedten. Szája teljesen kiszáradt, torka csak úgy porzott.

- Nem érdekel a Tanács döntése?

- Ha tippelnem kéne: kivégzés? – Kérdezett vissza Loki.

- Nem, bár ez is felmerült.

- Akkor?

- Ne légy ennyire öntellt. Van egy hónapod bebizonyítani, hogy ártatlan vagy.

- És ha nem? Akkor kivégzés?

- Akkor a tanács újra összeül. Neked mániád a kivégzés?! – Csattant fel Thor dühösen. – Felejtsd már el a kivégzést! Odin úgyse hagyná annyiban!

- Nem Odinból áll a tanács – érkezett Loki csípős válasza. Lassan megtalálta a hangját.

- LOKI! – Thor kezdett ideges lenni. – Már megint csak felbosszantasz… - morgolódott.

- Így jártál – érkezett a tömör felelet, miközben a párnák közé süllyedt. – Van még valami mondanivalód számomra? Mert ha nincs, akkor akár távozhatsz is.

- Éppenséggel nincsen más… - Fordult meg Thor, majd megtorpant. – Egy kérdésem mégis lenne. Neked nem tűnt fel semmi különös Eija-n az utóbbi időben?

- De igen. - Ült fel hirtelen Loki, mire nagyot szisszent. – Francba velük… De… Hát te is… észrevetted?

- Chiko újabban eltűnik a lovardából napközben – Tette még hozzá Thor. – Mi a váleményed?

- Öhm… Tegnap… beszéltem erről Eija-val. Kinevetett és kimutatott az ablakon. Volt odakint valaki, de nem tudom, ki lehetett az. Nem láttam jól.

- Ez esetben lenne egy ötletem – mosolyodott el Thor. – Ugrasszuk ki a macskát a bokorból.

- Hallgatlak – biccentett Loki. Thor mély levegőt vett, mad elkezdte mondani nagyszerű ötletét, mely lassacskán körvonalazódott. A két testvér sikeresen megegyezett, Loki ravasz gondolkodásával kiegészítve pedig a siker garantált volt.

Pár órával később Loki fáradtan nézett a belépő szobalányra. A fiatal lány hajában ismét felfedezte a zöldes árnyalatot. Ahogy azt is látta, hogy ismét fekete harisnyában van, nem fehérben. A ruha ujja szintén le volt engedve, nem lett felgyűrve. A fekvőbeteg lassan tornázta fel magát ülő pozícióba, nagyot szisszenve a sebek végett.

- Ha az Úrfinak lett volna annyi esze, hogy megvárja, míg leteszem a tálcát, segítettem volna. – Nézett rá kissé szúrósan.

- Ugyan, akkor is ugyanúgy fájt volna minden mozdulat – lehelte Loki. – Mi a mai menü? – Kérdezte kíváncsian.

- Hal, héjában sült burgonya és saláta. Hozzá a már megszokott ital, Chiko kisasszonytól – felelt kimérten, leülve a kisszékre az ágy mellett. Loki vágott egy fintort.  
- Igazán kideríthetnéd végre, mivel itat Chiko.  
- Aki kíváncsi, hamar megöregszik. – Felelt sejtelmesen a lány. – Chiko kisasszony, nekem azt mondta, kecsketej.  
- Ez sok minden, csak nem kecsketej. – Rázta meg fejét Loki. – Amint megiszom, elalszom. Elüti az éhségem. Békésen alszom tőle, frissen ébredek, nem ráz a hideg. A sebek is gyorsabban és szebben gyógyulnak, mint a doktor bármelyik szerétől. A kecsketej minderre nem képes. Ráadásul nincs is kecske az istállóban… - Horkantott.  
- Sajnálom, Úrfi, csak annyit mondhatok, amennyit magam is tudok. Chiko kisasszony…  
- Chiko nincs kint a lovardában – szólalt meg Thor az ajtóban állva. – Nem tudod merre lehet?  
- Thor Úrfi! – Pattant fel a lány, majd meghajolt. – Ön már be is fejezte a vacsorát?  
- Választ akarok, nem számonkérést. Szóval? Hol van Chiko?  
- Nem tudom, Úrfi.  
- Nekem viszont lenne egy tippem – vigyorodott el Loki.  
- Úrfi? – Kapta irányába fejét a lány.  
- Eija! – Szólt ki a folyosóra Thor. – Áruljátok már el nekünk, ha Te itt, mellettem, Eija vagy, akkor Te, ki vagy?

- Ciki. – Jegyezte meg epésen Loki.  
- Heh? – Nyögte értelmetlenül a szobalány.  
- Sajnálom, kisasszony! Én igazán sajnálom! – Rebegte Eija hajlongva.  
- Eh… hagyjuk. Oké, lebuktam – Sóhajtotta Chiko, megszabadítva haját a rengeteg csattól és gumitól, melyek a kontyot tartották. – Idd meg azt a löttyöt. – Pillantott Lokira.  
- Mi ez? Utoljára kérdezem.  
- Utoljára mondom, Sleppy teje.  
- Szórakozz mással – förmedt rá Thor. – Mit itatsz az öcsémmel, Chiko? Ajánlom, hogy gyorsan válaszolj, még mielőtt a Tanács elé viszlek mérgezés vádjával.  
- Mi lenne? Gyógyszer. Semmi több.  
- De ez valami borzalmas…. – Nyögte Loki.  
- Mond Sleppy-nek, az ő gyógyszere volt pár éve. Kecsketejjel keverve viszont a hatása megmarad és egész ihatóvá válik. De hozhatom a cumisüveget is – pillantott a fiúra, mire Loki arca grimaszba torzult.  
- Mi értelme volt a szerepcserének? – Kérdezte inkább, miközben a vacsorájával foglalkozott.  
- Csak most tűnt fel? – Pillantott rá kérdőn Chiko. – Mikor cseréltünk először helyet, Eija? Tíz-tizenöt éve?  
- Igen, kisasszony – bólintott rá a lány. – Amikor Loki Úrfi bárányhimlős lett. – A fiút kirázta a hideg az emlék hatására. Thor ledöbbent.  
- Ti azóta… ?  
- Azóta időnként helyet cseréltünk, igen – bólintott rá Chiko. – Vállalom érte a felelősséget. Már ha ezen akar problémázni bárki is. Naponta egyszer fordult elő, rendszerint a vacsoránál. Olyankor én is jobban ráértem és nem is volt szembetűnő a csere. Nem mintha bárkit is érdekelt volna.  
- Tehát, mióta visszatértél Asgardba – könyvelte el Loki.  
- Nagyjából – bólintott rá a lány.  
- Remek. Mikor akartál erről szólni?  
- Amikor megnyugszik mindenki és nem akarnak téged kivégezni. Mondjuk, utána, valamikor… talán.  
- Arra várhattál volna… Hacsak nem jössz utánam a Fekete Erődbe…  
- Nagyon ajánlom, hogy beszéljen az Úrfi! – Vágott hozzá egy párnát. – Nem azért istápolom, hogy megpusztuljon!  
- Nem, valóban nem… - dünnyögte Loki. – De a helyzeten te se változtathatsz.  
- Loki… - Meredt rá Thor, lehuppanva az ágy végébe. – Eija, elmehetsz. Mesélj öcsém, mi történt veled?  
- Minek? Úgyse hinnétek el… - Morogta, majd még mielőtt bárki is közbeléphetett volna, megragadta a tejet és egy szuszra kiitta az üveg tartalmát. A következő pilanatban már mélyen aludt. Thor dühösen és egyben csalódottan nézett rá, majd Chikora.  
- Az egész a te hibád! Ha nem altatóznád be…  
- Akkor már rég halott lenne! – Vetett ellent a lány. Elrendezgette Lokit az ágyon, betakarta, majd a tálcát felkapva elindult kifelé. – További szép estét – intett búcsút Thornak.

Thor mögött nagyot csattant az ajtó. A szőke herceg szobájába viharzott be, majd miután megszabadult köpönyegétől és felsőjétől – melyeket egy hanyag mozdulattal, elegánsan szétterített a padlón, - a fürdő felé vette útját. A szobán átvágva csörtetett, majd feltépte saját, önálló fürdőjének ajtaját. Öles lépteivel egyből a kádat célozta meg, szinte észre se véve azt a vörös ruhahalmot, mely annak a szélén görnyedt. Aztán mégis észrevette, még mielőtt belerúgott volna. Aztán az is feltűnt neki, hogy az a halom lélegzik, dúdol… és sikálja a kádat.

- AME! – Ragadta meg a lány derekát, felkapva a magasba. A lány felvisított ijedtében, a rongyot a kádba ejtette.

- Thor Úrfi! – Visongott. – Azonnal tegyen le! Nem hallja?! ÚRFI!

- Fürödj velem! – Javasolta. Hirtelenjében jobb kedve lett. A dühe is elszállt pár perc alatt. Mit érdekelte már, mihez kezd magával Loki. Mit bajlódjon ő vele, ha makacskodik? Majd Odin beszédre bírja. Az ősi tudás hatalmas, Odin nagy árat fizetett érte – a fél szemét. Hát majd Ő kihúzza Lokiból, amit ki kell húzniuk. Addig neki teljesen felesleges emiatt bosszankodni.  
- Felejtse el, maga perverz! – Visított még mindig Ame. Hangja visszhangot vert a fürdőben. – Eresszen!

- Nem – vigyorgott Thor. Fél kézzel kihalászta a kádból a rongyot, majd megnyitotta a zuhanyt. Még mielőtt Ame kikecmereghetett volna balja fogásából kiöblítette a kádat és elkezdte bele engedni a vizet.

- TEGYEN LE! ÚRFI! – Húzta a szavakat, a fiú fülébe ordítva. Karmolta a hátát, mellkasát, rúgdalódzott-hadonászott. Ám semmit se ért el. Thor egy könnyed mozdulattal ragadta ismét két karja közé. – Ne merészelje… - suttogta halálra vált arccal. – Ne! – Sikoltott. Thor viszont mozdult. Mindkettőjüket, úgy, ahogy voltak, ruhástól beleültette a forró vízbe. Ame kapálódzott. Hosszú szoknyája lebegett a vízben, beborítva a fél kádat. Thor nevetett. A lány vöröslött és mint egy ázott macska, próbált kikecmeregni a vízből. Thor még mindig nevetett, mikor Ame már a kád szélén ült. Ruhájából csavarva a vizet. – Most nézze meg, mit művelt! – Csattant fel dühösen. – Egy merő víz vagyok! Meg fogok fázni!

- Dehogy fogsz! – Kacagott Thor és még mielőtt a lány kartávolságon kívülre jutott volna, megragadta és visszahúzta a vízbe. Ame őrjöngött. Fél pillanat alatt mindennek elhordta Thort. Nem érdekelte senki és semmi. Nem érdekelték már a következmények. Csak szidta, mint a bokrot. Thor derűsen hallgatta. Nevetett. Nevetett a nevetséges vádakon – szétszórja a ruháit, nem képes a pocon rendet tartani, folyton csak a vér és a harc…. Jót mulatott Ame dühös pofiján is. Így, ázottan, csapzottan, dühtől vörösödve, haragosan biggyesztett ajkakkal még inkább egy durcás manóra emlékeztette, mint bármi másra. Ugyanakkor, életében először megpillantotta benne az érett nőt is. Vigyorogva nézett a lányra.

- Istenek! – Sóhajtott végül mélyet Ame. Rájött, hogy hiába beszél, Thorról minden lepereg. – Mossa már le a képéről ezt az idétlen vigyort! Látni se bírom! – Állt fel újból, azzal a feltett szándékkal, hogy elhagyja a fürdőt. Szoknyáját felszedve csavart ki belőle egy adag vizet. Thor elképedve meredt a fehér combokra, melyek egy csinos bokában végződtek, apró lábakkal. A látvány magáért beszélt, az úrfit pedig egyszerűen megigézte a test buja vágya. Két kézzel kapott a lány jobb lába után, mikor baljával kilépett a kádból. – ÚRFI! – Rivallt rá Ame egyből. – Így megint vissza fogok esni!

- Nem számít – dörmögte Thor. – Csak légy az enyém, Ame!

- Menj a francba – rántott egyet lábán. Ugyan ki nem szabadult, de azt elérte, hogy egy adag víz képen fröccskölje az ifjút. Aztán leesett neki, mint mondott az imént a herceg. – Megismételné? – Kérdezte döbbenten.

- Légy az enyém, Ame! – Köpött egy adag vizet, melyet az előző adagból nyelt. Ame lefagyott. Jól ismerte az Asgard-i szokásokat. Ahogy a leánykérését is. Thor gyakorlatilag másodjára kérte meg a kezét. A fürdőben. Egy igen nevetséges szituáció kellős közepén.

- Ne tegye nevetségessé magát, Úrfi. Csak egy szolgáló vagyok, nem hercegnő. Nem harcos. Nem vagyok senki és semmi – felelt hidegen, higgadt fejjel. Rántott még egyet lábán, mely most kiszabadult. – Engedelmével – biccentett válla fölött, s elegánsan távozott. Szíve hevesen vert. Nem akarta elhinni a hallottakat. Ha a szívére hallgat, akkor igent mond. Rábólint. Azonban… a valóságban Hamupipőke nem megy hozzá a herceghez. Maximum ágyasa, szajhája lehet, hercegnője, tisztes felesége azonban sohase. – És ez így van rendjén – sóhajtotta. Fájó szívvel indult el szobája irányába. A forró fürdő után a folyosó jég hidegnek bizonyult. Sietősre vette lépteit. Nem akart megfázni. Legalábbis most nem. Az ilyen luxust nem engedheti meg magának, mint holmi betegszabadság. Ráadásul akkor egy másik szobalány láthatná Thor testét. A látvány emléke felmelegítette. Kipirosodott arccal rohant szobájába. Talán még se akkora tragédia, ha csak titkos szerető lesz egy asszony mellett.

- Eija! – Átöltözése után öt perccel már nővére szobájába rontott be. – Nem fogod elhinni! Ő meg ki? – Torpant meg, nővére vendégére meredve. – Mióta van belőled kettő? – Billentette oldalra fejét, mire az ágyon ülő két lány felnevetett.

- Szia, Chiko vagyok, a lovász és a lovarda vezetője, egy személyben – mosolyodott el a zöldes árnyalattal rendelkező. Ame döbbenten pislogott.

- Mint két tojás…

- Igen, vissza is élünk a helyzettel – mosolygott rá Eija. – Loki Úrfiért dobog a kisasszony szíve így olykor-olykor van némi szabad órám.

- Oh. Értem.

- Chiko, Ő itt Ame, a kishúgom – mutatta be őket egymásnak gyorsan Eija. – Mi történt? Thor Úrfi újból alkotott?

- Mikor nem alkot az a hólyag? – Horkantott fel dühösen Chiko. – Ma engem is sikeresen lebuktatott, igaz, Loki is segített neki.

- Thor Úrfi nem hólyag! – Kelt védelmére egyből Ame. – Lehet, hogy kicsit ostoba és egyszerű lélek, de nem hólyag… Oké… Elismerem, hogy nehéz fejű, csökönyös és büszke… De nem hólyag.

- Jól van – mosolyodott el Chiko. – Látom odavagy érte, legalább annyira, mint jómagam Lokiért.

- Loki Úrfi egy dög – összegezte Ame.

- Az – biccentett Chiko. – Makacs, önfejű, ravasz és a Káosz gyermeke. Akit még senki se tudott megszelídíteni vagy betörni… Pont, mint egy vadló – vigyorgott. – Talán pont ezért vonz annyira.

- Erre inkább nem mondok semmit – nyögött Ame. Lehuppant az ágy végére.

- Mesélj, mi történt? – Dobott oda neki egy takarót Eija.

- Thor úrfi… ma… - Azzal elkezdte mondani, mi is történt. Hallgatósága csak nevetett elképzelve szerencsétlenkedésüket, aztán arcukra fagyott a vigyor és döbbenten meredtek a kicsi lányra.

- HOGY MIT MONDOTT?! – visították egyszerre. – ÉS TE MIT MONDTÁL NEKI?!

- Hogy ébredjen fel… Mégse mutatkozhat olyan asszonnyal az oldalán, Ő, Odin fia, mint én. Egy kis senki…

- Nem vagy senki – rázta meg fejét Eija. – Van egy varázsrúnád. Ott van a bal válladon, nemde? Varázserővel bírsz, Ame…

- Mi? Neked is van rúnád? – Hökkent meg Chiko.

- Van – bólintott rá Ame. – Születésem óta, de semmire se jó, csak a baj van vele… Miért? – Azonban Chiko addigra már a cipőjét vetette le, s mutatta meg jobb talpát, melyen Yr rúnája izzott zöldesen.

- Mert nekem is van – vigyorgott. – Mutasd a tiédet!

- Tessék – húzta le ruhája ujját Ame. Bőrén a rúna sötétkéken izzott, mint a tenger. – Te felismered őket?

- Csak egy párat – bólintott rá Chiko. – Ez Logr, a víz rúnája.

- És mire jó?

- Öhm… Ez már bonyolultabb kérdés… Igazság szerint… erről a könyvtárban kéne érdeklődni. A sajátom értelmét se nagyon látom, de Karin valami olyasmit mondott az enyémre, hogy Yr, a védelmező. Egy ménesen kívül ugyan nem tudom, kit kéne védelmeznem, vagy mit, de oké – nevetett fel a lány. – Holnap menjünk el hozzá. Reggeli után, jó?

- De nekem… Thor…

- Nem érdekel Thor. Túl rég láttam már Karint ahhoz, hogy Thor érdekeljen. Egyébként is, rám már így is mérges Eija miatt. Oly mindegy, hogy Téged is magammal rángatlak-e a bajba vagy sem, ha a végén én kapok érte.

- Na jó, de akkor is…. – bizonytalanodott el Ame.

- Érdekel, hogy mire jó egy rúna vagy sem?

- Érdekel. – Bólintott rá határozottan.

- Helyes, akkor holnap felkeressük a Titkos Könyvtárat.

- Az nem csak mese?

- Dehogy mese – nevetett fel Chiko. – Akkor mese lenne Sleipnir is? Hisz egy olyan kanca ellette, kinek neve Kutyacsillag.

- Kutyacsillag? – Lepődött meg a lány. – De hát az nem Loki Úrfi gúnyneve?

- De bizony – kacagott fel a másik két lány.

- Loki Úrfi… hogyan ellhetett egy lovat? – Hökkent meg Ame.

- Holnap elmesélem – vigyorgott Chiko. – De nekem odakint még rengeteg dolgom van, úgyhogy ha megbocsájtotok, most megyek.

- Persze, menj csak – bicccentettek. – Jó éjt!

- Nektek is! Kilencre érted jövök, Ame! – Búcsúzott, majd eltűnt a folyosón. Ame döbbenten meredt nővérére. Eija sejtelmesen mosolyogva nézett rá.

- Holnap minden kérdésedre választ kapsz. Megláthatod a mesés könyvátar is…

- Miért, te nem jösz?

- Nem mehetek – rázta fejét Eija. – Sajnálom. Nem lehet. Karin nem enged be. Pár éve Chiko megpróbált bevinni magával, de nem járt sikerrel. Karin szerint én túl lusta vagyok ahhoz, hogy a tudás közelébe jussak – mosolygott. Ame csak döbbenten meredt rá.

- Hát jól van – állt fel. – Akkor majd mesélek róla – vigyorgott. – Jó éjszakát, nővérem!

- Neked is, húgom – fújta el a gyertyát Eija, miután Ame becsukta az ajtót.


	8. Chapter 8

7. fejezet

Tyr morogva hevert ágyán. Egyszerűen nem értette, mi baja van Karinnak. Az a nőszemély ismételten bizonyította őstehetségét, nagyjából mindenhez. Ha a keze alatt kellene kiképeznie, a jelenlegi tudásával együtt egyből tábornok vagy hadvezér válhatna belőle. A hideg rázta-e gondolatra. Nőből hadvezér. Vagy csak kapitány. Nem, nem, nem. Egyetlen szerencséje, hogy a lány a Könyvtárat Őrzi és mást nem. Most már viszont tényleg őrzi. Ha kell, harcol is érte. A jelek szerint. Legalábbis aprócska sebei, melyek alig pár perc alatt begyógyultak egy Iduntól kapott alma elfogyasztása után, azonnal begyógyultak. A férfi mélyet sóhajtva fordult másik oldalára a vacsora után. Ő megpróbálta. De felsült. Már megint. Holott neki kellett az a fekete hajú, jégszemű szépség. Mióta is? Már vagy ötven éve… ha nem több.

Karin ezalatt a Könyvtárban gondolataiba merülve nézett ki a fejéből. Alig csapta be az ajtót a távozó hadisten után, már el is merült egy jó nagy kád, gőzölgő, tűzforró vízben. Arca azonban nem a hőmérséklettől vöröslött. Nagyon is jól tudta, hogy elcsavarta a férfi fejét. Már évekkel korábban. Azonban úgy viselkedtek egymással, mint a kutya és a macska, folyton csak veszekedtek, tépték-ölték egymást. Nem győzte kitiltani a Könyvtárból, a férfi mégis mindig visszatért. Mindig volt olyan ürügye, amiért bejutott hozzá. A legfőbb ez volt: „Odin küldött, hogy nézzek utána ennek-annak…" Persze az ilyen alkalmakat kihasználva beszélgettek, flörtöltek – amikből aztán veszekedések és kisebb háborúk lettek. Aztán megenyhültek egymás irányába.

Azonban ez már hosszú évek óta megállás nélkül így ment. Minden egyes alkalommal. Karin pedig lassan kezdett belefáradni. Maga is belátta. Ha ma nem lett volna olyan dühös, ha nem paprikázta volna fel magában, hogy húsz évre itt hagyták, egyedül… Akkor talán másképp zajlott volna az egész. Azt viszont jól tudta, hogy Tyr újból meg fog jelenni, méghozzá azért, hogy kierőszakoljon belőle egy választ. Egy választ, ami vagy tagadó lesz és ebben az esetben legközelebb csak akkor látja, ha tényleg a tudásra van szüksége, vagy pozitív és akkor örökre együtt mardhatnak. Visszanöveszthetné a karját is, minden adott hozzá a könyvtárban. Csak éppen mi okból tenné? Majd ha nőül kéri… Előbb legyen mersze ezt kimondani. Nászajándékként meg visszakapja a kezét. Hisz két kar között minden érdekesebb, a harc is, meg az ágy is…

Fejét megrázva mélázott még tovább, ezen a témán töprengve. Aztán végül túltette magát a dolgon és aludni tért. Másnap pedig, nem várt látogatói érkeztek. Kora reggel. Bosszúságára. Álmosan, kócosan, még mindig hálóruhában lépett az ajtóhoz. Morogva tárta szélesre a művészien faragott faszárnyakat.

- Tyr, ha Te vagy az, én esküszöm, megöllek… Mostanra megtanulhatta volna, hogy nálam a reggel 10 küröl kezdődik…

- Szép jó reggelt, Karin! – Mosolygott az álmos lányra Chiko. – Még mindig pizsiben? Persze, a könyvek megvárnak – élcelődött kedvesen, mire Karin már majdnem csapta is be az ajtót, ám Chiko megtartotta azt. – Hé, hát illik így üdvözölni a vendégeket? Új barátnőt hozok Neked és ez a hála?

- Chiko? – Pislogta ki szeméből az álmot. – Bocs, azt hittem, valaki más – ásított. – Kerüljetek beljebb. Üdvözöllek, Karin vagyok, a Titkos Könyvtár Őrzője – nyomta a sablonszöveget Ame-nak.

- Ame, Thor Úrfi szobalánya – mutatkozott be. - Nővérem, Eija szolgálja Loki Úrfit, innen az ismerettség. Ez hatalmas… - Tekintett körbe elakadó lélegzettel.

- Nyelem a port reggeltől-estig…. Itt varázslat nélkül nem lehet megmaradni… - Dohogta Karin. Chiko csak mosolygott. Örült, hogy Karin egyből barátszámba vette Ame-t. – Egyébként mi szél hozott titeket?

- Rúnája van – gyűrte fel a lányon a ruha ujját Chiko. – Mint neked és nekem!

- Karinnak is van? – Döbbent meg Ame, mire a lány bólintott. Felhúzta hálóingét, így jobb combján láthatóvá vált az acélkék színben tündöklő Isa rúnája.

- Isa, a Jég – Szólt csendesen. – Chikoé Yr, a Védelmező, a Fundamentum. A tiéd Logr, a víz. Az Egyetlen Tenger, a Középvilágok. Isa megfordíthatalan, így ereje mindig állandó, sose változik. Azonban ami a többit illeti… Mind megfordítható.

- Miért akarnám megfordítani? – Pislogott döbbenten Ame.

- Ne akard. Egy részt, mert szörnyen fájdalmas. Más részt viszont erőd nagy részét elveszted.

- Miféle erőt? – Hökkent meg. – Ne haragudj, nem értem. Chiko beszédét se értettem. Ráadásul ha nekem van, a nővéremnek miért nincs?

- Nem rendelkezik minden asgardi varázsrúnával – mosolyodott el Karin. – A szolgák körében egyébként is ritkaság. Az istenek kiváltsága, de legtöbbjük nem tud mit kezdeni vele. Akárcsak Tyr, a hadisten. Ott a rúnája, a nevéből ered az is, Tyr, a Harcos. Mégse tudja kezelni – nevetett fel. – Harcol a józan eszével és a saját erejével. Apróbb trükkökre képes mindössze, semmi többre. Thor, a Mennydörgő szintén rendelkezik rúnával. Az övé Thuris, a Tövises. Ám Ő se veszi sok hasznát. Inkább a pörölyt hajigálja, holott egy kis mágiával kiegészítve… Áh, a férfiak kezébe nem való mágia. Nem veszik hasznát. Egyetlen kivétel mégis csak akad e téren. Loki. Az Ő rúnája Kaen, a Futótűz, a Káosz. Ő hasznát veszi, hisz felerősíti minden varázslatát. Erőt merít belőle, felhasználja a mágia minden elemét, ha már a harchoz nem ért. Odin rúnája pedig Raedo, az Utazó, a Távoli Országrészek. Nem véletlenül vándorolt annyit ifjabb korában. Felkeresett minden létező helyet, hogy tudásszomját csillapítsa. Jól tudja, mire képes rúnja, ám nem használja ész nélkül.

- Remek, örülök, hogy ennyi embernek van, de… mégis… mire jó?

- Mint mondtam, minden istennek van. De nem sorolnám fel, ki melyik erjével bír. Varázslat, mágia. Hatalom és erő. Ezeket szolgálja egy varázsrúna. Érted már, Ame? Ezzel a rúnával vízbe fojthatsz egy embert, egy istent anélkül, hogy téged okolnának érte. Bírsz a víz erejével. A levegő páratartalmával. Akárcsak én a jéggel. A rúnák segítségével szőhetsz-fonhatsz ruhákat, köteleket, fegyvereket… Amit csak eltudsz képelni. Szkádi egy varázslatból készült ostort használ nap, mint nap. Odinnak a lándzsája készült ily módon. Jó, néha a törpök is besegítettek a kovácsmunkák terén…

- Oké – bóintott rá Ame. – De hogy lehet használni?

- Heh… erre vannak a könyvek és a mesék – vigyorgott rá Karin. – Na gyere, már is átmegyünk az oktató terembe. CHIKO! Te is jössz! – Szólt a lovas részlegnél bambuló lányra. – Nem jött új könyv, mindet kívülről fújod. Viszont neked is kéne gyakorolni…

- Tudom, tudom – sóhajtott a lány. – Menjünk – Indult el Karinék után.

A könyvtár egy kisebb szobájába tértek be. Itt volt egy pár szekrénnyi könyv, ám a terem nagyja üresen állt. Szétszórva található volt benne egy csomó párna, kisebb-nagyobb sziklák, egy asztalon gyertyák áltak és üvegek. Egy kandalló a hátsó fal mellett állt, több ölnyi fával mellette. A falak kopárak voltak és repedések futottak rajta, a tágas ablakok előtt nem lógott függöny, mint a többi szobában. Az egyik sarokban hegyekben állt malter, gipsz és társai, meg egy jókora téglatorony.

- Ez az oktató terem? – Pislogott döbbenten Ame.

- Ez – bólintott Karin. – Kezdjük az alapokkal – Lépett a szekrényhez. – Estimese – Villantott bájos mosolyt. – Mától ezt olvasod minden este. Te meg ezt – dobott egy másikat Chikonak. – Lovászkám, mutasd neki Bjarkánt!

- Oké, figyelj… - Állt meg Ame mellett. – Érintsd össze a mutató és hüvelykujjaidat, hogy egy kört képezz belőlük. Úgy. Most nézz bele. – Ame kétkedő tekintettel nézett Chikora.

- Mire jó ez?

- Csak nézz bele – sürgette.

- Rendben – bólintott. Aztán belenézett a körbe. Nagyokat pislogva, döbbenten tántorodott meg. A körön át mindennek színe volt. Mint az aurák. Minden tárgynak és a lányoknak is. Chikot egy zöldes árnyalat lengte körbe, Karint a jeges kék jellemezte. – Milyen az enyém? – Érdeklődte kíváncsian.

- Tengerkék.

- Ez nagyon király – vigyorgott. – De mire jó?

- Azon kívül, hogy bele lehet bolondulni? Ha már eléggé kiismerted magad rajtuk, akkor meg tudod mondani, hogy épp van-e hátsó szándéka az illetőnek, boldog vagy épp szomorú és a többi. Ezen kívül használható még több mindenhez, varázslatokhoz és egyebekhez… Jósláshoz…. – Felelt Karin unottan. – De utálom a kezdőket… - sóhajtotta. – Csupa macera, mindent a szájukba kell rágni.

- Egy élmény, hiszen a jövő nemzedékéről beszélünk – kotyogott közbe Chiko.

- Tanítod talán te? Szólj, ha már ismered az összes rúnát…

- Nem szóltam – húzta meg magát a lány. Vigyorogva kacsintott Ame-ra. – Kicsit morog, de ne aggódj, minden rendben lesz. Biztos kezekben vagy. – A kis fekete hajú csak bólintott. Szemei vadul csillogtak. Élvezte, hogy új dolgokat tanulhat. Aztán hirtelen eszébe ötlött még valami.

- Karin, ezt az egészet… lehet használni nem-tudatosan is?

- Persze. Miért, mi történt?

- Hát… egyik nap… - Kezdte, majd elmesélte, hogy Thor hogyan esett neki. Aztán hogyan menekült meg a férfi kezei közül.

- Remek, használtad Yr-t és Logr-t. A védelmező, és a víz. Utóbbi a sajátod – bólintott rá Karin. – Mégse vagyunk teljesen elveszve…

- Ha te mondod…

- Rendben, innentől átveszem a tanításod. Chiko, te gyakoroli fogsz. Meg tovább tanulsz.

- Oksa – bólintott rá a lány, fel se nézve új könyvéből. Karin mélyet sóhajtva rendezgette el a dolgokat a teremben, aztán nekiállt tanítani a két lányt. Szerencséje volt Ame-val. A lány gyorsan tanult. Nem úgy, mint Chiko. A lány eljutott ugyan egy szintig, de ott megrekedt. Bármivel is próbálkozott, nem sok sikere volt a továbbjutás terén. A két lány ezután minden nap felkereste Karint, együtt tanulva a varázslatokat és társaikat szabad óráikban, az éjszaka csendjében. Nap közben túl szembetűnő lett volna hiányuk – legalábbis Ame-é Thornál. Chikot kevesebben keresték a lovak között.

Loki morgolódva vette tudomásul másnap reggel az újabb híreket. Mivel Odin jól tudta, milyen makacs is tud lenni fia, ezért úgy döntött, többször is megpróbálják kikérdezni. A jövőhét elejétől kezdve – addig van még nagyjából három napja gyógyulni – minden héten kétszer a Gyűlés elé kell járulnia a kishercegnek. Egészen pontosan minden szerdán és szombaton. Eleinte vasárnapra akarták tenni, de végül úgy döntöttek, hogy az mégis csak pihenő nap. Így megállapodtak a szombatban.

Loki keserű mosolyra húzta száját. Semmi kedve nem volt hetente kétszer a Gyűlés, tehát az összes asgardi lakó színe elé járulni, hogy aztán ott Odin és a Tanács többi tagja ismételgethesse a kérdéseit, melyekre amúgy se fog választ adni. Noha Chiko kereken kijelentette, hogy beszélnie kell, nem érdekelte. Az a lány elég makacs volt ilyen téren. Ha a barátairól volt szó. Barátok.

Loki felhördült. Szép kis barátság az övék. Az a gyerek – legalábis Loki annak tartotta – meg tudta ülni őt és Sleipnoir-t, mikor a csikó megnőtt. Loki a haját tépte a történtekért, hiszen sorra dobta le magáról az embereket akkor, ám a kicsi lány valahogy elbűvölte. Elbűvölte őt, Lokit, aki másokat szokott elbűvölni… A saját csapdájába esett és mire észbe kapott, a gyerek már a hátán ült. Pár évvel később ugyanilyen könnyedséggel tanította és lovagolta be Sleppy-t, hogy aztán Odinnak adja. Ahelyett, hogy megtartotta volna, az ostoba. Nem mintha Loki maga nem töprengett volna azon, hogy apjának adja a fiát. Akinek az anyja. Férfiú létére anya lett. Kész rémálom. Ilyet is csak a Káosz gyermeke alkothat. Ráadásul Sleipnoir szörnyeteg, bármennyire is tagadják. Nyolc lábú ló? Nehogy már! Az összes többi, melyeknek az átlagosnál több lábuk van, mind az ő vére. Tehát valamilyen szinten Loki unokái és társai. Kirázta a hideg e gondolatra. Már is több „gyermeke" van, mint Odinnak magának, pedig ő se veti meg a nőket. Se szeri, se száma a földi félvér gyerekeknek. De végül is, az ő „gyerekei" lovak. Ez pedig megintcsak más. Ezek után már csak abban reménykedett, hogy ha egy tisztességes nővel áll majd össze egyszer, akkor az normális gyerekekkel ajándékozza majd meg. Nem pedig torz szörnyekkel és egyebekkel. Ha csak egyetlen egy is lehetne, amelyik nem korcs! Hiú ábrándnak tűnt. Mélyet sóhajtva bámult ki az ablakon.

Három nap. Utána kezdődik az egy hónap. A hatodik napon már eléjük kell állnia és elméletileg beszélnie. Végül is, annyit elmondhat nekik is, hogy az illető asgardi. Valószínűleg nem fognak neki hinni. Miért is tennék. Melyik asgardi bántotta volna Őt, Odin „fiát". Ugyan, hisz majdnem mindenkinek lenne oka rá, bőségesen. Felnevetett. Esélytelen, hogy életben hagyják. Időhúzás az egész, semmi több. Előbb-utóbb, de Odin türelme is elfogy. Varázslattal akarják majd kiszedni belőle történetét, ám ő makacs lesz és ellenáll. Aztán az utolsó napon még mindig nem beszél. Vagy hülyeséget mond, jó szokásához híven. Egy találós kérdést vagy valamit. Töprengjenek csak utolsó szavain, miután az Alvilágba űzték.

Thor jókedvűen ébred. Látta, amint Ame még ott hagyja neki tálcán a reggelijét és az előkészített ruháit, aztán távozott is. Az isten csak eltöprengve nézett utána. A lány ugyanúgy viselkedett, mint bármikor máskor. Ez idegesítette egy kissé, de hát mit volt mit tenni, el kellett fogadnia a tényt. Ugyanakkor mégis bosszantotta.

Hiszen a kezét kérte meg! A legtöbb nő egyből a karjai közé vetette volna magát a gyönyörtől. Erre ez a kis Manó, akit még kedvelt is, akinek a mosolyát imádta, nemet mond. Ha nyíltan nem is, de mindenképpen kardoskodik az Ő, Thor, a Mennydörgő döntése ellen. Mert el fogja venni a lányt, ebben bizonyos volt. Azt is tudta, hogy Ame előbb vagy utóbb megadja magát akaratának és igent mond. A kérdés csak az volt, mikor fogja túltenni magát azon a tényen, hogy ő egyelőre csak egy szobalány. Márpedig Thor nem sokáig akarta ebben a szerepben látni a lányt.

Abban igaza volt Ame-nak, hogy ott van Jane Midgard-on. Abban is, hogy az a lány szereti őt és ő is kedveli. De csak egy halandó. Elhozza ide látogatóba, megajándékozza egy gyönyörű éjszakával, de ennyi, semmi több. Hiszen hamar megvénül és isten nem lehet csak úgy egy halandóból. Késleltetni lehet a halált a helyi ételekkel, Idun aranyalmáival – melyeknek csak a nevük aranyalma, egyébként meg vackorra hasonlító, apró, leveles almafélék, - de ezek se adnának neki ötven vagy száz évnél többet. Tehát felesleges is foglalkozni vele különösebben. Viszont Ame itt lesz még vagy ezer éven át, míg az istenek élnek és elkerülik Ragnarök-öt, a Világvégét.

Az pedig könnyedén kiküszöbölhető, legalábbis Odin szerint. Mintegy mellékesen súgta meg, hogy ehhez Lokinak is köze van, mivel a Rendbe kell egy kis Káosz. Egyenlőség. Odin szerint a Káoszban is van némi Rend. Ha pedig a drága és bölcs Mindenek Ura így látja, akkor az így is van. Ezen kár aggódni. Tehát idejük, mint a tenger és már csak Ame-ból kell kihúznia az igenlő feleletet. Vigyorogva állt neki a mai napnak, nagyot nyújtózva. Végre volt egy normális életcélja a harcon kívül.

Tyr morcos volt és mogorva. Hiába próbálta bárki is jókedvre deríteni, senki se járt sikerrel. Bánatáról szintén nem volt hajlandó beszélni senkivel se. A nők, aki a közelébe merészkedtek, hogy felvidítsák, visíva menekültek pillantását látva. Oly dühösen meredt maga elé, szemöldökét ráncolva, mintha egy háború közepén lenne, a vesztes oldalon állva. Igazság szerint úgy is érezte magát. Mint egy vesztes. Egy nő kikosarazta. Mikor még csak nyíltan ki se fejezte, mit is akar. Meg se hallgatták. Ez utóbbi különösen zavarta. Karin csak úgy kidobta. Minden magyarázat nélkül. Annyit mondott összesen, hogy visszamehet hozzá a könyvtárba.

Itt megtorpant gondolatmenetében. Visszamehet. Igaz, azt is mondta, hogy a Loki által indított háborúról akar beszélni… Ez máris remek lehetőséget biztosított számára ahhoz, hogy lépteit a Könyvtár felé irányítsa. Karin még egyszer nem csúszik ki a kezei közül. Ó, nem! Még egyszer nem hagyja magát. Neki kell az a lány, bármi áron, de tovább nem nézi ölbe tett kézzel, hogy megvénül.

Igaz, mikor először találkoztak, ő még suhanc volt, Karin pedig kislány. Már akkor bezárták a Könyvtárba. Írtózott már a puszta gondolatától is a ténynek, hogy Karin a világot csak a könyvekből ismeri. Erre fel remek ötlete támadt. Ha Karin eddig nem sűrűn járt a Könyvtár falain kívül, akkor ideje, hogy valaki kivigye. Talán a lány már évek óta erre vár. Végre friss levegőt szívhat. A könyvtár ajtajára pedig egynéhány órára kikerülhet a „zárva" felirat. Remek haditervével mély egyetértésben és annak sikerében bízva meg se állt, míg el nem érte célját. Az ajtó előtt kissé elbizonytalanodott, majd elhessegetve a rossz gondolatokat bekopogott.


	9. Chapter 9

8. fejezet

Karin vidáman nyitott ajtót szombaton reggel. Azt hitte Chiko vagy Ame keresi fel. Tévedett. Az ajtóban Tyr állt, láthatóan nem a legjobb kedvében. A férfi viselkedése azonban egy pillanat alatt megváltozott, amint meglátta a lány vidám mosolyát – igaz, ez is tűnt pár pillanat alatt. Tyr morcossága hasonlóan sebesen tovatűnt. Helyét egy vidám mosoly vette át. Tekintete megenyhült, vonásai meglágyultak. Arcán halvány mosollyal pillantott az előtte álló nőre.

- Gyere velem! – Szólt kedvesen, karját nyújtva Karin felé. A lány kérdő pillantást vetett rá.

- Hová? Egyáltalán, mit akarsz?

- Csak gyere velem, kérlek – makacsolta meg magát Tyr.

- Minek? Miért? – Kérdezett vissza Karin. Valahogy nem volt ínyére a dolog, hogy csak így, itt hagyja a Könyvtárat.

- Odin beszélni szeretne veled – Váltott taktikát Tyr. Ez már láthatóan hatott. Karin végre kilépett birodalmából, zsebéből előhalászva egy ősrégi, aranyos kulcsot. A zár kattant, s a lány egy mély sóhajjal ejtette azt vissza zsebébe. Nem szívesen lépett ki innen. A nagyvilág veszélyes volt, bár régen látta már. Mostanra a Könyvtár otthonává vált, falai között érezte magát egyedül a legnagyobb biztonságban. A mellette álló férfira sandított. Ha igaz az, amit a múltkor mondott – vagy legalábbis elkezdett, - akkor abban az esetben mellette is biztonságban van. Elméletileg. Ez volt itt a probléma. Bizonytalanul méregetve Tyr-t elindult előre a folyosón.

- Menjünk hát – morogta. De Tyr nem mozdult. Csak állt, mintha földbe györkerezett volna a lába. – Mi az? – Fordult hátra.

- Odin a kertben vár. Erre – nyújtotta kezét ismét. Karin mélyet sóhajtva fordut vissza és indult el az ellenkező irányba. A felkínált kézzel nem élt. Tyr nem sértődött meg. Vidám léptekkel eredt nyomába, s nem sokára már mellette haladt.

A főkapuig nem volt semmi gondjuk. Ott azonban Karin megtorpant. Elbizonytalanodott. Oly régóta látta már a hatalmas kertet csak az ablakból. Oly régóta sütkérezett már a nap fényében. Félt, hogy a varázs talán megtörik, ha kilép. Hisz bentről mindig olyan csodásnak tűnt. Maga se vette észre, hogy reszketni kezdett. Tyr viszont felfigyelt erre. Elmosolyodva a lány reakcióján fogta óvatosan ujjai közé Karin tenyerét. A fiatal nő összerezzent a nem várt reakcióra. Kissé döbbenten nézett fel a mellette álló istenre. Tyr biztató mosolya azonban megnyugtatta. Mélyet sóhajtva nyitotta ki az ajtót, mire a délutáni napfény beszökött a terembe. A férfi kilépett, ám várakozón nézett rá vissza, kezét el nem engedte. Várt. Várta, hogy a lány vele együtt lépjen tovább a számára idegen ösvényen.

- Milyen rég volt már… - sóhajtott Karin. Lábai végre engedtek és ő is kilépett a kastélyból. Ujjait szorosan fonta Tyr ujjaira. – Ha jól sejtem… - Szólalt meg pár perccel később, a kerti ösvényt róva. – Odin nem vár rám sehol se, igaz?

- Ahogy mondod – bólintott rá Tyr. – Csupán azt akartam elérni, hogy velem gyere.

- Miért? – Suttogta csendesen.

- Túl régóta élsz könyvek között. Még a végén beporosodsz – nevetett fel a férfi, tréfásan. Karin mosolygott. Újból rámosolygott a világra, mely elől eddig elzárták. Kijöhetett volna bármikor eddig is, de senki se várta. Már kiskorában magára maradt és őt jelölték ki Őrzőnek. Feladata lett számára az első. Évekig nem is akart kijönni a könyvek közül, csak falta a sorokat. Elfeledkezve minden gondjáról és bajáról. Aztán ahogy teltek az évek, egyszerre csak azon kapta magát, hogy egyre többet ül az ablakban és csak bámul kifelé. Mégse tudta rászánni magát, hogy a kötelességén kívül elhagyja a Könyvtárat. Próbálta, de nem tudta megtenni. Túlságosan is félt. Rettegett, hogy az Ő története nem úgy fog végződni, mint ahogy elképzeli. Mint egy tündérmeséé. Tartott tőle, hogy az előadás vége drámába torkollik. Ezt pedig nem akarta.

Most viszont kint volt. Lelke mélyéből előtört gyermeki énje. Cipőitől megszabadulva élvezte a selymes fű minden érintését. Minden elé kerülő virágot megszagolt, vidáman szaladt egyiktől a másikig. A világról megfeledkezve, önfeledten és boldogan lépett bele a patak hűs vizébe. Addig ciccegett egy tarka macskának, míg az oda nem ment hozzá és ölébe nem kapta, jól meg nem dögönyözte. Teljesen megfeledkezett az idő múlásáról is. Nem érdekelte semmi, csak a napfény, melyben fürdött.

- Tyr, ez csodás! – Kiálltott fel, felé fordulva. Vidáman szaladt oda. Teljesen természetesnek tűnt akkor, hogy a férfi tárt karokkal fogadja és megpörgeti a levegőben, magához húzza, megcsókolja. A friss levegőn vagyahogy minden más volt. Valahogy minden könnyebb, egyszerűbb. Olyan könnyedén tudott nevetni tiszta szívből, mint valamikor nagyon régen. Tyr árnyékként követte minden mozdulatát. Nem hagyta magára. Bekötözte ujját, amit megvágott egy rózsaszál – igen, fél kézzel. Nagy bűvész ám a hadisten! Néhány óra alatt teljesen levette alábairól Karint. Visszavitte abba a világba, ami él, mesél.

Órákon át beszélgettek egy hatalmas tölgyfa tövében. Minden olyan nyugodt, békés volt. Tyr megmutatta neki a kastély ékét: egy hatalmas rózsakertet. Karin nem győzött álmélkodni. Gyönyörködött a természet ezernyi színében, melyekről megfeledkezett. A könyvek megfakult, megbarnult árnyalatai után valahogy a napsütésban minden sokkal színesebbnek és vidámabbank tűnt. Kacagva figyelte, amint a nagy harcos megrémül egy apró méhtől és kezeivel kalimpálva próbálja elhessegetni végre. A naplementét a kert egy másik szegletéből csodálhatták meg, ahol tengernyi ragyogó, apró, csillagszerű virág nőtt. Karin nem győzött betelni a látvánnyal. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ébren van és nem csak álmodik. Ám Tyr biztosította róla, hogy ébren van, mindez a valóság része. Nem csak egy álom.

Este, mikor Tyr visszakísérte a Könyvtárhoz, nehéz szívvel húzta elő a kulcsot. Nem akart egyedül maradni egy ilyen nap után. Túl sok volt az új élmény. A hideg Könyvtárba lépve rátört a magány érzése. Félt, hogy ha becsukódik mögötte az ajtó, ismét magára marad hosszú, hosszú időre. Olyan hirtelen kapott a távozni készülő férfi után, hogy Tyr maga is megdöbbent.

- Karin? – Pillantott rá kérdőn. A kétségbeesett tekintet meglepte. Nem értette.

- Maradj még! – Suttogta elfúló hangon. A férfi mosolyogva nézte.

- Nem lesz semmi baj, Karin – Ölelte magához. – Hidd el, nem lesz semmi baj. Bármikor kimehetünk.

- Ne hagyj itt... Tényleg? – Kapta fel fejét vidáman. Ismét előtört belőle a gyermek. – Ígéred?

- Minden nap kiviszlek, egyre messzebb és messzebb, míg egyedül nem mersz kimeni – suttogta.

- Tyr... az jó lenne… - Hunyta le szemeit. – A múltkor, mit is akartál mondani?

- Amikor nekem estél? – Kuncogott. – Semmi különöset. – Karin csillogó szemekkel nézett fel rá.

- De mégis…. Fontos volt, neked.

- Fontos is – hajolt közelebb füléhez. – Jó éjszakát, Karin, szeretlek! – Tyr szíve nagyot dobbant, ugyanakkor óriási megkönnyebbülést is érzett. Végre kimondta. Végre túl van rajta. Immáron Kariné a döntés. Elengedve a lányt intett búcsút, elindulva saját hálóterme felé. – Holnap érted jövök!

Karin szíve hevesen vert. Nem szólt semmit, csak nézett a távolodó után. Holnap jön. Így más. Így már más, hogy most itt hagyta. Szereti. Ezt mondta. Eltöprengve a történteken ment be a Könyvtárba. Egy forró zuhany után már ágyában hevert. Ha Chiko és Ame keresték is aznap éjjel, ő édes álmok között aludt, mikor kopogtattak.

Thor kényelmesen hortyogott ágyában. Esze ágában se volt felkelni. Bolond lett volna, mikor jól tudta, hogy szobalánya bármelyik pillanatban befuthat. Ugyanis akár tetszett Ame-nak a helyzet, akár nem, mindenképp be kellett mennie takarítani. No és a reggelit is fel kellett vinnie urának, aki lusta volt felkelni. Így aztán Thor az ágyán keresztbe fekve, félig betakaródzva várt. Várt és egyre csak várt. Jól tudta, hogy Ame magában viaskodik, hisz választ is kell adnia egy feltett „kérdésre". A leány kérésre.

Nagy sokára végül kattant a kilincs és az ajtó résnyire tárult. Ame bepislotott az elsötétített szobába. Odabent semmi se mozdult. A lány szíve hevesen vert. Alig pár óra alatt rengeteget tanult Karinnál, de mégis kevésnek érezte tudományát. Ujjait görcsösen állította Yr, a védelemző alakjába. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd szélesre tárta az ajtót és belépett.

- Jó reggelt, Thor Úrfi! – Köszöntötte illendően az alvót.

- Ame – biccentett kómásan Thor. – Már is reggel van?

- Talán hosszú volt az éjszaka? – Kotnyeleskedett orra alatt Ame, gondolatban szétcincálva az egyik ágyast. Megjegyzését azonban Thor is elcsípte.

- Fogjuk rá. Sokat töprengtem azon, hogy be mersz-e jönni még ide vagy inkább elmenekülsz és felmondasz atyámnál.

- Oh – Ame arcára valódi döbbenet ült ki. Thor elégedetten mulatott magában a reakción. – Miért ne mernék bejönni? – Kérdezett rá.

- Légy az enyém! – Kapta el a lány csuklóját. Hisz napok óta csak kerülgették egymást. Eddig nem kapott ínyére való választ a lánytól. Ame csak morgott vele. – Nem érdekel a származásod, se a rangod vagy a feladatköröd. Légy az enyém, Ame! – A lány döbbenten nézett rá.

- Úrfi… Gondolkozzon! – rántott egyet kezén, mire az kiszabadult. Yr megtette a magáét. Kiszabadult a fogásból. – Egy szobalány nem való herceg vagy király mellé. Egyébként is, az öccse kihallgatása holnap megkezdődik, nem igaz? Nem kellene inkább azzal foglalkoznia, mint velem? – Thor megütközve meredt fel a lányra.

- Valóban, holnap már szerda – dünnyögte. – De ez lényegtelen. Lokinak nem lesz semmi baja, majd szépen elmondd mindent és minden rendben lesz. A válaszod viszont még mindig nem kaptam meg.

- Nem. Ez a válaszom – Vetette oda Ame kurtán.

- Légy az enyém!

- Soha – rázta meg fejét Ame, elrántva a súlyos függönyöket, kitárva az ablakot. – Verje ki a fejéből ezt az ostobaságot!

- Miért?! – Fakadt ki Thor. Lassan kezdett mérges lenni. Hiszen Ő szereti ezt a kis Manót!

- Már megmondtam, hányszor ismételjem még el? Nem vagyok Önhöz méltó. Engedelmével – biccentett, s elindult az ajtó felé. Nem akart tovább rágódni ezen a témán. Az ajtóban állva vetett még egy pillantást Thorra. – Hálás lennék, ha többé nem tenné fel nekem ezt a kérdést. – Tette még hozzá, majd távozott. Mélyet sóhajtva indult el a folyosón. Alig hagyta el a következő szobát, mikor az ajtó kivágódott és Thor hálóruhás teste bukkant fel az ajtóban, riadt szemekkel nézve utána.

- Komolyan gondolom, amit mondtam! – Kiálltott a lány után. – Hallod?! Teljesen KOMOLYAN!

- Persze, Úrfi, értettem. Hallottam – biccentett hátra válla fölött, tovább lépkedve a folyosón. Szíve szerint elrohant volna, de örült, hogy lábai még viszik előre. Még hallotta, amint a háta mögött Thor mélyet sóhajt, káromkodik egyet az orra alatt, s csukódik az ajtó. A férfi visszatért szobájába. Neki pedig egy óra múlva takarítania kell visszamenni oda. Oda, ahol mindig jól érzi magát. Ám az utóbbi időben egyre kényelmetlenebbül feszengett odabent takarítás közben. Akarva-akaratlanul is csak egy dolog járt a fejében. Tilos számára, mégis megtette. Beleszeretett a munkaadójába, a hercegbe, Thorba. Mégis nemet mond a leánykérésre újra és újra. Egyedül azért, mert így helyes.

Persze Eija, Chiko és Karin az elllenkezőjéről győzködték. Mást se hallott tőlük, minthogy nem lenne szabad elszalasztania egy ilyen lehetőséget. Szobalány, és akor mi van? Nagy dolog, más is elvette már az egyik ágyasát vagy szolgálóját. Nem Thor és Ame násza lenne az első ilyen eset Asgardban. Persze, ez lenne az első ilyen eset a hercegek sorában. De számít ez, ha szeretik egymást? Ugyan, dehogy. Könnyű volt így hozzáállni a dolgokhoz, kívülállóként. Ám Ame látta ennek a hátoldalát is.

Mást se hallgatna évekig, mint hogy elcsavarta az Úrfi fejét. Meg minden bizonnyal a szajhája is volt, munkaidőben. A hercegnők, nemesek és az istenek között nem lenne nyugta, a nők valószínűleg halálra szadiznák az olyasféle megjegyzésekkel, mint menjen és takarítson vagy szolgáljon fel ezt-azt, az való neki, nem a korona.

Azonban Thort ezek az apróságok vagy nem érdekelték vagy alapvetően tudomást se vett róluk. Hiszen Őt mindenki szereti, tehát el kell fogadniuk a választottját is. Legyen az akárki fia-borja. Ennek következtében pedig a következő napokban nap, mint nap ugyanazzal nyúzta Ame-t. Beszélgetett a lánnyal mindenről az időjárástól kezve azon át, hogy mi áll jól Neki vagy épp Ame-nak egészen a már megszokottá vált kérdésig. Vagy inkább kijelentésig. Ám amint ez elhagyta ajkait, Ame felpattant és menekülőre fogta a dolgot. Jött a megszokott szöveggel és lelépett. Thor viszont nem adta fel. Újra és újra kezdeményezett. Rendszerint saját szobájának falai között, de ha úgy adódott, akkor a folyosón is a lány nyomába eredt és be nem állt a szája. Ettől Ame már-már a falat kaparta. Látszott rajta, hogy kínlódik. Ám az igenlő válasz még mindig elmaradt.

Idő közben megkezdődtek a Gyűlések is. Az első héten Lokiból egy árva szót nem lehetett kihúzni a köszöntésen kívül. Noha akkor elég gyorsan véget is ért a tortúra, hiszen az orvos megmondta Odinnak, hogy ne nagyon hajtsák túl a szerencsétlent. A második alkalommal csupán pimasz és szemtelen feleleteket kaptak, már ha kaptak. Loki értelmesen nem volt hajlandó válaszolni, inkább csak állt három órán át csendben, lehajtott fővel, a padlót fixírozva. Odin csalódottan távozott a második héten is a Gyűlésről. Olybbá tűnt, Lokit most se fogják tudni szóra bírni. Igaza is lett. A fiú a második héten még konokabbul hallgatott, mint az előzőn.

Holott ezalatt, minden nap Chiko maga kereste fel, átadva neki vacsoráját. Utána a lány mág órákon át bent ült és próbált vele beszélni. Próbált kiszedni belőle bármit is, hasztalan. Loki nem felelt őszintén még neki se. Ahogy Thornak se. Thor ugyanis, amikor nem Ame-t nyúzta válaszért, akkor Lokihoz ment és belőle próbált kiszedni bármit, aminek volt értelme vagy haszna. Csalódnia kellett, ha azt hitte, öccse neki felelni fog. A kisherceg nem szólt, nem beszélt, még csak rá se nézett fivérére, sőt, ha csak tehette, inkább alvást színlelt vagy rosszullétet.

- LOKI! – Förmedt rá Thor a harmadik hét szerdájának estjén. Egész délelőtt a Gyűlésen ültek és próbáltak kiszedni bármit is a fiúból. De Loki nem felelt semmit. – Ide figyelj, öcsém, ha nem mondasz valami értelmeset vagy Nekem vagy a Gyűlésnek szombaton és esküszöm…

- … Fáj a fejem, Thor. Hálás lennék, ha most távoznál és hagynál pihenni. Köszönöm! – Vágott szavába higgadtan Loki, átfordulva másik oldalára, fejére húzva a párnáját. Thort persze a guta kerülgette, míg Chiko csak nevetett.

- Itt a kardoskodással nem jutunk előrébb – mosolygott a lány. – De az érzelgősséggel se – sóhajtott mélyet. – Hiába teszem ki a lelkem is érted, hiába mondom, hogy fontos vagy nekem Kutyacsillag, te akkor se szólsz hozzám.

- Szűnj meg létezni, Chiko – mordullt fel Loki bosszúsan. – Ezt a gúnynevet meg felejtsd már el!

- Ha egyszer ez a neved – vont vállat a lány. – Az orvosságod vedd be – Rázta meg a fiú vállát, mivel az a vacsorát ugyan elnyammogta, de a gyógyszereket kihagyta. – Olyan vagy, mint egy rossz gyerek – sóhajtott Chiko.

- Nem kell gyógyszer, jól vagyok… Egyébként is, még mindig nem mondtad meg, mit is itatsz velem pontosan!

- Nem is kell tudnod. Elég ha azt tudod, hogy gyógyszer a hátadra, mert az valami brutálisan fest!

- Nem mondod! – Ült fel a fiú hirtelen. – Képzeld, érzem nap, mint nap! – Ó, de még mennyire, hogy érezte. Viszketett a sok gyógyuló korbácscsapás, mint a veszett fene. A bőr folyamatosan húzódott össze hátán, így a legapróbb mozdulatok is fájtak neki. Meg a többi ezzel járó kínszenvedés. Ami a testében lévő mérget illeti, nos ez utóbbi egész szépen kitisztult szervezetéből, már „nem habzott a szája széle". Noha ettől függetlenül továbbra is kapta rá a gyógyszereket. A láz már nem gyötörte ugyan, de aludni még mindig nem tudott nyugodtan.

- Örülök neki, legalább egy valami emlékeztet arra, hogy mi az, amiről beszélned kellene! – Vágta fejéhez Chiko.

- Minek, ha úgyse hisznek majd nekem?! Teljesen felesleges! – Hőbörgött.

- Miért, mégis ki a felelős mindezért? – Kérdezett rá Thor is. – Talán valaki, aki ellened volt odalent? Vagy itteni? – Bár ez utóbbit sehogy se tudta volna elhinni.

- Édes mindegy, nem? Sose hinnétek el se ti, se mások…. – Puffogott, elvágódva az ágyon. – Hagyjatok magamra.

- Jól van – rágott be rá Chiko. – Egy hónapja mást se csinálok, mint minden nap halálra gürizem magam, hogy időben ide érjek és lelket öntsek beléd! De ne is zavarjon ez az aprócska tény. Ha ennyire itt akarsz ülni egyedül, az önsajnálatodba merülve, ám legyen, nem tartalak vissza! A viszont nem látásra! – Csapta be maga mögött az ajtót, mire a fiú összerezzent az ágyon. Thor megadóan sóhajtott.

- Figyelj, Loki… értsd meg, mi a javadat akarjuk…

- Hagyj magamra, Bátyám – mormogta párnájába. – Az én helyzetemen nem lehet vátoztatni. Apánk csak az időt húzza, de nem ér el vele semmit se.

- Ahogy gondolod – állt fel a szőke herceg, s mélyet sóhajtva ő is távozott. Az ajtóban barátai várták. Csak a kiabálást hallották, majd a felpaprikázott Chikot elvágtázni. Magyarázatot vártak, ám Thor nem volt beszédes kevében. Fejét megrázva indult el hálóterme felé, hogy kipihenje az újabb napot, ami a határidő vége felé közeledett. Vészesen.


	10. Chapter 10

9. fejezet

Az elmúlt két hét során, amikor Tyr feje nem Loki miatt főtt, bolond szerelmesként járta be a kastélyt és annak környékét Karinnal az oldalán. Napról-napra egyre messzebb és messzebb távolodva a Könyvtártól. A lány a séták során egyre inkább megnyílt irányába, komor maszkját hátra hagyva. Tyr maga szinte látta, amint Karin egyre inkább epekedik az újabb és újabb találkákért, azért, hogy végre ne csak egymás mellett sétáljanak kézenfogva. Hogy ne csak a szép szavak hagyják el a férfi ajkát…

Tyr azonban nem sietett sehova se. Várt. Várt az alkalmas időre, időt hagyva a lánynak arra, hogy lelkileg is felkészüljön a továbbiakra, hogy bármikor nemet mondhasson, hogy beleszerethessen akárkibe, hogy ne csak „rá legyen kényszerítve". Ennek fejében már két hete egyre csak beszélgettek és sétálgattak össze-vissza a birtokon. A férfi önmagával viaskodott, hogy ne vesse rá magát a lányra és teperje le azonnal, amint meglátja.

Karinnak se volt azonban sok ideje unatkozni. Nap közben Tyr szórakoztatta, de esténként minden nap felkereste őt Ame is és Chiko is. Ame gyorsan tanulta a varázslatokat, hirtelen felfedezett ereje lekötötte minden figyelmét – többek közt ezért se foglalkozott Thorral. Chiko viszont alig jutott előrébb, még mindig ugyanazon a szinten volt, mint tíz éve. Ennek oka pedig Karin szerint Loki volt, hiszen a fiú nem beszélt, ezzel gondot okozva Chikonak is. Az istállóról nem is beszélve. Noha tagadta, hogy sok lenne vele a munka, azért meglátszott rajta a fáradtság, főként most, hogy Lokival is bajok voltak és plusz munkát vállalt be nála. Karin hiába beszélt esténként mindkettőnek – Ame-nak azért, hogy vegyen végre tudomást Thorról, Chikonak meg azért, hogy valamelyik munkát felejtse el vagy ne most akarjon tanulni is – ám rá se hederítettek. Ame a könyvekbe menekült a valóság elől, Chiko azokban kereste a választ, a megoldást a jelenlegi helyzetre.

Ugyanakkor Karinnak rengeteg ideje volt arra is, hogy önmagával foglalkozzon a tengernyi könyv társaságában. Így idővel akárhonnét is nézte a dolgot, akárhogyan is próbálta cáfolni vagy tagadni, be kellett látnia, hogy bizony, beleszeretett Tyr-be. A kérdés már csak az volt, hogy lesz bátrosága elmondani neki is vagy sem. Mily módon és mikor hozza tudtára? Akkor, amikor a séta közben menten elalszik a férfi vagy épp hasogat a feje vagy akkor, amikor menten elalszik egy fa tövében, ahova leültek egy kicsit? Karin sehogy se tudta, mi lenne a helyes, így már-már úgy gondolta, csak akkor közli vele a hírt, mikor véget ér az egész Loki-incidens. De mi van akkor, ha addigra már késő lesz? Ez a gondolat megrémítette. Félt bevallani érzéseit, de ugyanakkor attól is tartott, hogyha túl sokáig hezitál, akkor valaki más lép az ő helyébe. Tyr ugyan azt mondta, hogy őt szereti, de mégis, meddig tarthat mindez, ha nem felel rá semmit?

Az egyik napon, mikor nem volt se Gyűlés, se Tárgyalás és ők a kert egy távoli részében bolyongtak a harmatos fűben gázolva, ezáltal újabb topánkát tönkretéve, Karin döntésre jutott. Most vagy soha. Bájos mosolyt eresztett meg Tyr felé, aki fáradtan heveredett le egy hatalmas tölgyfa tövébe, ölébe vonva a lányt. Karin maga hirtelen lett paradicsompiros, szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről és azt se tudta, hol áll a feje vagy mit is mondjon, de mindenképp beszélni akart.

- Én… ööö… akarom mondani… szeret-nék egy… semmi, felejtsd el! – Nyögte végül. Tyr kérdőn nézett rá egy fáradt sóhaj kíséretében.

- Ezt nem értettem.

- Nem baj – dörmögte orra alatt Karin. – Nem fontos. Felejstd el.

- Felejtsem el? Hogyan felejthetném el egyetlen egy szavadat is, mikor mind kincset ér? – Mosolygott. Fél kezével magához ölelte a lányt. Lemondóan sóhajtott. Hiába is, nincs meg a másik karja, hogy jobban magához ölelhesse. Ez utóbbi Karinnak is szemet szúrt. Tulajdonképpen egy varázslattal meg még ezzel-azzal meg tudta volna oldani a helyzetet.

- Tyr… - Szólalt meg percekkel később, mikor a férfi már egyenletesen szuszogott, fejét a lány vállán pihentetve. – Nehéz a fejed – sóhajtott mélyet Karin. Tekintete a férfi hiányos baljára esett. – Miért is ne? – Töprengett el. Hisz baja nem származik belőle, csupa haszon, ha két kézzel ölelik és kényeztetik. Átgondolta a bűbájokat, trükköket és varázslatokat, a szükséges igéket és rúnákat, majd nekiállt a hadműveletnek. Hiszen odakint a kertben mindene megvolt hozzá, amire szüksége lehetett.

Mikor Tyr nagy sokára felébredt, karjai közt egy békésen és mélyen alvó Karint talált. Mosolyogva szemlélte a lányt, jobbjával félre söpörve néhány tincset az alvó arcából. Nagyot nyújtózkodva mozgolódott picit, elgémberedett tagjait nyújtóztatva. Ekkor akadt meg tekintete bal karján. A bal karján, ami most nem volt csonka. Megkerült alkarjának hiányzó része: csuklója, a keze, az ujjai… Mind az öt, éppen és sértetlenül. Teljesen egészségesen. Megrökönyödve meredt most Karinra. Ha jól gondolja, akkor a lány műve az egész. Jobbjával hitetlenül tapogatta, tényleg valódi-e? Nem csak káprázat? Ám mikor megcsípte, érezte a fájdalmat. Mindent gond nélkül tudott vele fogni, tapintani. Aztán meglátott még valamit karján. Halovány volt ugyan, de még látszódott. Az „öltések" - melyekkel rögzítve lett az új kar-rész – egy szót formáltak cikornyás, míves betűkkel körbefutva karján. Egyetlen egy szó volt csupán, Tyr szíve mégis nagyot dobbant. Végre választ kapott Karintól. Időbe telt ugyan, de végre megkapta azt, amire várt. Imádott hölgyétől a választ: szeretlek. Ennél ékesebb bizonyítékot keresve se kaphatott volna. Vidáman tekintett fel az égre, s várta, hogy a lány felébredjen.

Karin viszont nem ébredt fel egészen késő estig. Akkor pedig egy idegen szobában találta magát, oldalán egy őrá aggódva tekintő Tyr-rel. Mikor a férfi megpillantotta, hogy ébredezik kedvese, végre megnyugodott. Már kezdte azt hinni, hogy sose kel fel a kimerültségtől. A lány ajkain játszó halvány mosoly, a félig lehunyt jégkék szempár úgy vonzotta, mint méhet a méz. Még mielőtt bármelyikük is szólhatott volna, ajkai a lány ajkait érintették. Tyr kissé félve húzódott is volna vissza, ám Karin olyan hirtelen ölelte át nyakát, hogy erre esélye se maradt. Forró és szenvedélyes csókjuk soha véget nem ért volna, ha nem lenne az az átkozott levegő, melyre még nekik is szükségük volt. Zihálva pislogtak egymásra a félhomályos szobában.

- Azt hiszem... – kezdte Tyr kissé rekedten, vágytól égő szemekkel, - vagy most leállunk vagy…

- Jó éjszakát, Tyr – fordult neki háttal oldalára Karin.

- Ezt ügye te se gondolod komolyan?! – Döbbent meg a férfi.

- Teljesen komolyan gondolom. Az esti jó éjszakát puszid megvolt, oszd be – Felelt hidegen, kissé csípősen a lány. Tyr pofára esve, morgolódva fészkelte be magát Karin mellé az ágyra. Valahogy nem igazán így képzelte el az éjszaka hátralévő részét. Szemeit lehunyva próbált lehiggadni és elaludni, mikor Karin mocorogni kezdett, majd hozzá bújt. – Most már egy hangot se akarok hallani – dünnyögte a lány orra alatt. Tyr elmosolyodott.

- Kösznöm – súgta fülébe, két karjával szorosan magához ölelve álmai nőjét.

Thor újfent idegesen hagyta el Loki szobáját. A fiú némasága egészen odáig fajult, hogy már fivérével se állt szóba. Csak némán biccentett neki, ha szobájába lépett. Rá se hederítve olvasta tovább könyvét vagy bámult kifelé szobája ablakán. A legegyszerűbb Thor-lerázási-módszere pedig az alvás színlelés lett. Ezt a módszert oly precízre kifejlesztette, hogy ha csak meghallotta fivére lépteit a folyosón közeledni, már rántotta is magára a takarót, befordulva a fal felé, nyakig felrántva a vékony plédet, szemeit lehunyva. Thor így csak egy egyenletesen szuszogó Lokit talált, akivel mit se tudott kezdeni. Egy idő után kezdett neki gyanússá válni, hogy a fiú talán csak játszik vele. Ilyenkor megpróbálta felébreszteni, de Loki konokul egyre csak aludt, hiába rázta, akár egy rongybabát. Ha mégis „felébredt", oly vádlón tekintett rá, hogy bűnbánó tekintettel visszavonulót fújt. Úgyhogy Thornak a Gyűléseken és Tanácsokon kívül se lett sokkal több sikere Lokinál. Hiába próbálkozott kedvenc étkeivel, italaival, dalaival vagy a könyvekkel és a nőkkel. Lokit semmi se érdekelte – a könyvekbe beletemetkezett, - de cserébe nem mondott semmit se. Ezzel pedig totálisan kiakasztotta Thort.

A herceg dühösen csörtetett végig a folyosókon, meg se állt a kertig. A kaputól nem messze tekintete megakadt barátain, akik a fűben elterülve sziesztáztak. Siff fent hevert a kőkerítésen kinyúlva. Volstagg a kerítésnek dőlve ücsörgött. Fandral és Hogun pedig a fűben heverésztek, előbbinek szájából pedig egy fűszál lógott ki és meredezett az ég felé. A szőkét először Volstagg vette észre.

- Thor! – Intett neki. Ugyan nem sok kedve volt most velük lógni, mégis oda ment közéjük, remélve, hogy így le tud higgadni. Nem volt szerencséje. A csapat témája szintén Loki volt a múlt szombati Pazar szereplése után.

- Na és az a megjegyzése, hogy „Mindig is jó szándékú gyermek voltam, de mire a végére értem, az rossz lett"? – Kacagott fel keserűen Hogun. – Mikor volt neki jó szándéka? Oh, Thor! – Akadt meg tekintete az ifjún. – Bocsánat, természetesen nem úgy gondoltam, én csak…

- Hagyjuk – intette le Thor. – Loki az Loki. Nincs mese. Nem tudunk vele mit kezdeni – sóhajtott mélyet, elterülve a fűben. – Tartok tőle, hogy a végén tényleg kivégzik…. Ez már a harmadik hét a kihallgatások során. Szerda van. Ma se beszélt, fő a változatosság… - horkantott. – Ha a szobájában keresem fel, akkor se beszél. Most már annyit se, mint a kihallgatások előtt… A végén tényleg kivégeztetik…

- Hazánkban először vért ontanak… - húzta el száját Fandral. – Ki fogja megtenni?

- Nem tudom – sóhajtott Thor hajába túrva.

- Majd én – szólalt meg Siff csendesen. – Vállalom.

- MI?! – A srácok megrökönyödve meredtek rá. – Miért te?!

- Azért mert anyámat megkopasztotta – Felelt komoran. – Egyébként is épp elég sok okom lenne rá. A csatákban semmi hasznát nem vettük… Leginkább csak hátráltatott minket. Arról nem beszélve, mekkora bajkeverő… sok hasznát nem vesszük…

- Ugyan, Siff – Intette le Thor. – Nem tudnád megtenni. Gyűlölöd, de mégis a barátod – mosolyodott el. – Asgard lakói közül ki tudná a sajátja vérét ontani?

- Lokiét? – Kérdeztek vissza barátai. – Fél Asgard, gondolkodás nélkül – nevettek fel. – Te nem hallod a pletykákat, Thor, amik a cselédek között terjednek? Minden második arról szól, hogy a falusiak mást se várnak, minthogy kivégezzék a csínytevőt. Az istenek között is sokan kívánják inkább holtan látni Hél Birodalmában vagy a Fekete Erődben, semmint itt, a Fellegvárban!

- Ilyen pletykák járnak? – Pislogott bele a napba. – Nem, ezeket még nem hallottam – dünnyögte. Tekintetét a kastély felé fordította. – Nini, egy Manó! – Suttogta inkább csak magának, mikor megpillantotta az ajtón kilépő Ame-t. A lánynál nem volt semmi se. Munkaidőben viszont hivatalosan nem járhatott volna a kertben. Ennek következtében kissé aggódva körbekémlelt, nehogy rajta kapják szökésén. Thort és barátait nem vette észre. A hatalmas tujasor szépen eltakarta őket. A lány hallkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd gyors léptekkel elindult az istállók irányába. – Chikohoz menne? – Töprengett Thor. – Iyenkor? Srácok – tápászkodott fel a földről. – Nincs kedvetek lovagolni?

- Megint leizzasztjuk a lovakat? Ha Chiko rájön, hogy nem foglalkozunk olyan apróságokkal, mint bemelegítés és társai….

- Gyertek már – intett, mire a többiek követték.

Az istállókhoz érve különös látvány fogadta őket. A bokszokat Hans, a kovács takarította és nem Chiko. A férfi meglepődve pillantott fel látogatóikra, de nem kérdezet semmit. Az urak akkor lovagoltak ki, mikor kedvük úgy hozta. Thor Chikot kereste rajta.

- A báláknál, arra – Biccentett Hans a megadott irányba mutatva. Thor pedig követve az útmutatást, elindult a megadott irányba, nyomában hű társaival. Az utolsó kanyarnál viszont nem fordult be azonnal, hanem csak átkukucskált. Nem kellett csalódnia. Ame-t a másik lány mellett találta. Chiko fent ült az egyik bálán. Láthatóan nem volt a legjobb színben, legalábbis Ame azt mondta az előbb, hogy túlhajszolja magát.

- Hagyjuk, Ame, jól vagyok – sóhajtott.

- Tanulsz, megoldást keresel, ellátod esténként és itt is próbálsz mindent egymagad elvégezni! Ez túl sok, Chiko!

- Ez már az én bajom, oké? – Morgott. – Miért jöttél?

- A tanultakkal kapcsolatos – kezdte. – Írja az egyik könyv, hogy ha a rúnákat ügyesen szövöd, akkor fegyvert is kovácsolhatsz belőlük vagy…

- Miféle rúnákból? – Állt meg háta mögött Thor. – Honnan tudtok Ti a varázsrúnákról?! – A két lány sápadtan meredt rá.

- Oké, tényleg elég rosszul vagyok, ha nem láttam meg jönni az Úrfit – döntötte hátra fejét Chiko a mennyezetet fixírozva.

- Nem vagyok kíváncsi a mellébeszélésre! – Rivallt rájuk a férfi. – Mit tudtok a varázsrúnákról?

- Nem tilos ismernünk őket – felelt ismét Ame helyett Chiko. – Bárkinek joga van ismerni őket Asgardban és használhatjuk is őket.

- Ez tény, de a szolgák nem szokták őket ismerni…

- Talán bűn a műveltség? – Horkantott Chiko. – Mit akar az Úrfi? Kilovagolni?

- Majd azt is – bólintott rá Thor, ám továbbra is dühösen nézett Ame-ra és Chikora. Ame tekintete közben magakadt a többieken is. – Szóval? Hol jutottatok hozzá az információkhoz?

- A Könyvtárban – adott nemesi egyszerűséggel választ Chiko.

- A Könyvtárban? Melyikben? A nép számára fenntartott könyvtárban nincsenek ilyen írások…

- Ez esetben egyértelmű, hogy a másikról van szó – forgatta szemeit a lány. – Magának még mindig lassú a felfogása.

- Neked meg be kéne varrni a szád!

- Igen, pont ezt akartam mondani – Kapcsolt Ame. – Állítólag varrni is lehet a rúnákkal, akár egész szöveteket, ruhahegyeket! Beléjük varrhatsz jó szerencsét és rontást egyaránt!

- Tehát Loki száját rúnákkal is bevarrhatták…

- Több, mint valószínű… - Bólintott rá Ame. Thor zavartan kapkodta fejét a két lány között. Nem értette, miről folyik a csevely, ahogy társai se.

- És akkor a hátán lévő korbács nyomok meg a méreg… Gondolod, hogy az is? – Rakta össze a részleteket Chiko.

- Több, mint valószínű – bólintott rá Ame. – Megkérdeztem Karint is, ő is egyetért ezzel.

- De ha a korbácsot varázslatból alkották, akkor a támadója minden kétséget kizáróan…

- … asgardi – fejezte be a gondolatmenetet Ame. – Igen. A tettes itt van a helyszínen. – Chiko megrökönyödve meredt rá a lányra.

- Akkor már csak az a kérdés, hogy kinek van Asgardban rúnákból készített varázskorbácsa. Maga nem tudja esetleg, Úrfi?

- Varázskorbács? – Ismételte megrökönyödve Thor. – Szkádinak van… De nem tudom, hogy az miből készült vagy ilyesmi… De hát Szkádi nem is sűrűn járt Asgardban az elmúlt év során – nevetett fel. – Szokásához híven a hegyekben kószált, ide meg csak hébe-hóba járt… Mi van? – Meredt a két lányra, akik most összenéztek.

- Az Úrfi nem látja a fától az erdőt – Dünnyögte Ame.

- Szkádi sose ártana Lokinak! – Intette le őket Thor. – Ez ostobaság, nem lehet az egész hátterében asgardi személy!

- Gondolkodjon logikusan – csitította Chiko. – Szkádi csak a házassága révén került ide, amit Njöreddel kötött. Tulajdonképpen csak egy jégóriás, akárcsak Loki. Semmi köze az itteniekhez… Azt mellőzve, hogy az ikrek anyja…

- Ostobaság, amit beszéltek! – Rázta megfejét Thor. – Utoljára mondom, nem lehetett asgardi, aki elkövette ezeket a szörnyűségeket! Most pedig idíts és hozdd a lovakat! – Rivallt rá Chikora, aki leugorva a báláról már iszkot is. – Te pedig – tekintett Ame-ra. – Akár tetszik, akár nem, hozzám jössz! Vita lezárva.

- Mi? Már megbocsásson, Úrfi, de ebbe nekem is van beleszólásom!

- Már nincsen! – Vetette oda Thor elcsörtetve a kikötő irányába. Barátai egymás között összesúgva vitatták meg a történteket. Valahogy ők se tudták elhinni, hogy asgardi lakos fordult volna Loki ellen. De a vadászat istennője valóban megtehette. Igen ám, de Loki lezuhant a Brifröszt-ről. Hogyan került volna akkorhát vissza ide, Szkádi karmai közé? Kivételesen egyetértettek Thorral abban, hogy bármennyire is akadt sok ártó szándékú személy Asgardban, senki se vállalta volna a kockázatot, hogy bűnére fény derülhet valaha is. Odin haragja túlságosan is veszedelmes volt, nem beszélve Thorról. Viszont Thor nősülési terve meglepte őket. Pont egy szobalányt? Barátjuk eddig erről a szándékáról nem tájékoztatta őket. Ezek után legalább volt miről beszélniük, míg kilovagoltak.

Ame megrökönyödve meredt a távozók után. Sehogy se fért a fejébe Thor merész kijelentése. „Akár tetszik, akár nem, hozzám jössz." Mintha csak egy darab tollról lenne szó, amit hol ide-hol oda rak az ember, nem pedig egy személyről. A lány dühösen meredt utána, nyelvét kiöltve. Ő márpedig csak azért se megy hozzá! Nem fogja éveken át hallgatni a többi istentől, nőtől és asszonytól, a férfiaktól a gúnyolódást! Nem fog hálálkodni a sorsak azért, amiért hercegnővé emelték ki a „nyomorból"! Nem, nem és nem! Ő akkor se…. vagy talán mégis, hogy mindenki orra alá borsot törjön és vidáman mesélhesse: „A szobalánya voltam, most pedig a Ti királynőtök vagyok!" Hiszen az lesz belőle, amint Odin és Frigg visszavonul. Akkor Asgard Thot kezében lesz, nem Lokiéban – már ha akkor még élni fog a fiú.

- „Olybá tűnik, Thor megkapja a választ kérdésére." – Töprengett el Ame. Arcára ördögi vigyor ült ki. Neki semmi hátránya nem származik ebből a nászból, csupán le kell nyelnie a békát, miszerint mindenki gúnyolódni fog vele. Bele kell majd tanulnia az új szerepbe, de ettől függetlenül, ha a sértések süket fülekre találnak… Vidáman indult vissza a kastélyba, hogy befejezze Thor szobájában a portörlést és új ágyneműt húzzon fel. Nagyokat szökelve ugrándozott vissza a kastélyba.

Aznap este, mikor Thor fáradtan dőlt el ágyán, legnagyobb meglepetésére akadt egy vendége. Ame arcán sejtelmes mosollyal ült ágya végében, szemeiben huncut fény táncolt. Thor némán nézett rá, tekintete egy hatalmas kérdőjel volt. A lány közelebb húzódott hozzá, arcából kisimítva néhány tincset.

- Biztos jól meggondolta azt, hogy engem vesz nőül?

- Teljesen – bólintott rá Thor dörmögve. – Szeretlek. Ennél többre nincs szükségem. Te pedig előbb-utóbb belém szeretsz, arról gondoskodom. Éppen ezért, mindenképp hozzám kell jönnöd.

- Hozzád – biccentett aprót Ame. – Legyen, ahogy akarod. – Thor oly hirtelen ült fel, amie Ame nem számított. Sikeresen fejelték le egymást.

- Te… most?

- Igen, a Tiéd leszek, Thor, a Mennydörgés istene – Suttogta Ame vörösödve.

- Ez remek! Csodás! – Kacagott fel, magához húzva a lányt. – Gyerünk, menjünk már is apámhoz! Ezt a jó hírt már is tudatnunk kell vele…

- Thor! Odinra mondom, az éjszaka közepén akarsz elébe menni?! Észnél vagy?! Ilyenkor már mindenki alszik!

- Dehogy, a vacsora csak most ért végett! – Thor vidáman szedte már a lépcsőfokokat, meg se állva Odin és Frigg hálóterméig. Ott végre megállt, letette Ame-t a földre és bekopogott. – Atyám, én vagyok!

- Thor, gyere be! – Szólt ki Odin. Frigg érdeklődve pillantott az ajtó felé. Thor évek óta nem kereste fel őket vacsora után, tehát ez most igencsak fontos lehetett.

- Atyám, Anyám! – Lépett be, magával húzva Ame-t is. A lány zavartan hajolt meg köszönésképp. – Megházasodom. – Közölte Thor minden teketóriázás nélkül. A szülők döbbenten meredtek rá.

- Thor, attól tartok, az időpont nem épp alkalmas arra, hogy ünnepeljünk… Vagy lakodalmat szervezzünk… - Dörmögte Odin. – Ki a választottad?

- Ame – Intett a mellette állóra.

- Egy szobalány? – Odin kezdte megkérdőjelezni fia elmelállapotát.

- Mi van akkor, ha az? – Morgott Thor. – Szerelemes. Hűséges. Szorgos és dolgos. Csupa erény.

- Thor, kisfiam – kezdte Frigg is. – Ez… egy kissé hirtelen, nem gondolod?

- Nincs itt semmiféle hirtelen, egy hónapja próbálom megtörni makacs ellenállását, ma vágre beadta a derekát. Elveszem. – Darálta egy szuszra.

- Mikor? – Meredt rá a két öreg. – Jelenleg mindenkit lefoglal, hogy valamit is előrébb jussunk öcséd ügyével. Senki se fog most egy mennyegzővel törődni!

- Ez esetben elveszem egy hónap múlva, amikorra Loki ügyét teljesen lezártnak tekinthetjük – Felelt Thor.

- Fiam – szólalt meg újfent Frigg. – Nem szeretnéd inkább elvenni Freya-t? Vagy valaki mást az istenek soraiból? Vagy egy nemest?

- Döntöttem, Anyám. Én ezt a lányt szeretem, őt is veszem el. Ha kell, a trónról is lemondok…

- Azt már nem! – Csattant fel Odin. – Nem fogtok mindketten megszégyeníteni és örökös nélkül hagyni! Akkor már inkább áldásom adom rátok!

- Köszönöm Atyám! – Vigyorgott Thor. – Szép éjszakát nektek! – Biccentett, s már fordult is meg, maga előtt tolva Ame-t. A lány éppen csak meg tudott hajolni, mikor már kifelé is kormányozták a szobából.

- Te nem vagy normális! – Kiabált vele a folyosókon. – Lemondani a trónról, miattam!

- Többet érsz számomra, mint az a fránya trón. Azzal csak a baj ban, látom atyámon – sóhajtotta.

- Ráadásul csak így közölni velük…

- Holnap a reggelinél mindenki mással is közlöm – vont vállat a fiú. – Oh, erről jut eszembe. Holnap velünk reggelizel a nagy asztalnál, nem kell felszolgálnod és takarítanod se. Majd egy másik cseléd megcsinál mindent. Ideje, hogy kissé átneveljünk – kacsintott rá a döbbent Ame-ra. – Holnap estétől pedig új szobád lesz – Eresztette el a lányt annak szobájánál. – Jó éjszakát, Kedvesem! – Tessékelte be Ame-t a szobájába. A lány döbbenten meredt utána.

- Igen, neked is… - Dünnyögte, eldőlve ágyán. Új szoba. Nem kell takarítania. Vele reggelizhet a nagy asztalnál. Túlságosan is boldog volt most ahhoz, hogy Eija-hoz szaladjon a remek hírrel, vagy hogy érdekelje az éjszakai óra Karinnál. Majd holnap elmesél nekik mindent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kellemes és boldog karácsonyt kívánok minden olvasónak! :)**

** Ha már idáig eljutottunk :) Ezen kívül már csak egy fejezet lesz, a két ünnep között meg is érkezik majd! Néhány jó szónak mindig örülök, és a véleményetekből tanulok... ****Úgyhogy ha szántok rám pár percet, megköszönöm! :)**

** Még egyszer boldog karácsonyt!**

**Üdv: LassLussy**

**Jó olvasást! :)**

**...**

**10. fejezet**

Az Asgardi Istenek Gyűlése minden héten kétszer összeült. Egyszer a hét közepén, szerdán, egyszer pedig szombaton. Egyetlen dologra vártak, arra, hogy Loki végre beszéljen. Ám Loki már három hete, hogy egy árva szót se szólt. Mondott ezt-azt, de az egésznek semmi köze nem volt a védelméhez vagy ahhoz, hogy mi is történt vele. A kisherceg vagy nem mert beszélni és félt még támadójától vagy egyszerűen csak nem akart. Azonban a tény, hogy még most se beszélt, az utolsó hét közepén… Ezzel már tényleg feldühítette az isteneket. Odin dühösen csattant fel, a türelmét már rég elvesztette.

- Loki, ha nem beszélsz végre értelmesen én… - Kezdte, de nem fejezte be mondatát.

- Mindig is jó szándékú gyermek voltam, de mire a végére értem, rossz lett. – Felelt rá ártatlanul.

Az ifjú láthatóan megtört az idők folyamán. Mintha beletörődött volna sorsába. Szeme csínytalan csillogása mostanra kihunyt. Ahelyett, hogy hízott volna, épp csak tartotta súlyát. A máskor oly magabiztos ifjú most lehajtott fejjel, leejtett vállakal állt, kezén a bilinccsel. Még mindig nem szólt semmit. Pedig Ő is jól tudta, hogy beszélnie kellene. Thor és barátai meg Chiko és Ame naphosszat bíztatta, faggatta. A legkissebb információnak is örültek volna, ám Loki hallgatott. Egyetlen egyszer volt hajlandó valami értelmeset mondani nekik.

- Úgyse hinnétek nekem! Ahogy Ők se! – Vetette oda akkor dühösen. Sérülései ugyan begyógyultak a hetek folyamán, de ettől függetlenül még mindig az ágyhoz szegezte az orvos. A másik verzió a börtön lett volna, így Loki a gyűléseken rájátszott sérüléseire. Noha nem kellett túlzásba esnie, hisz a vér amúgy is kifutott arcából, már induláskor. Aztán olyan gyorsan leizzadt a perzselő tekintetek között, hogy mire észbe kapott, már patakokban folyt róla a víz. Abban a teremben levegőt venni is szenvedés volt számára, görcsösen háborgó gyomráról már nem is beszélve. Szája, mintha port nyelt volna, oly száraz volt, így ha beszélni akart, az is kész kínszenvedés volt számára. Kicserepesedett, sebzett ajkaival hallkan formálta a szavakat, melyek nehezen jöttek. Persze, ezt hiába is bizonygatta volna, hisz csípős és szemtelen válaszai, a kijelentései, melyek egészen más témát érintettek, mint amit kellett volna… Ezekkel csak felhergelte az amúgy is türelmetlen népeket.

Az istenek kezdték unni ezeket a semmire se jó Gyűléseket. Viszont Odin kijelentette, hogy még mielőtt bárki is úgy érezné, hogy a Tanács megtéveszti őket vagy elnézné Loki mostani botlását, mindenki előtt fogja bizonyítani ártatlanságát. Odin terve remek volt-e téren. Egyetlen hibája Loki csökönyös hallgatagsága volt. A kérdések pedig hétről-hétre ismétlődtek, fáradhatatlanul, hátha egyszer megtörik és végre beszélni kezd. Ám olybbá tűnt, hogy Loki hiába van tisztában azzal a ténnyel, hogy utolsó előtti lehetőségét játsza el aznap. Ugyanolyan makacsul hallgatott, mint addig. Csupán fejét ingatta kicsit, szemeit lehunyva koncentrált, hogy szóra ne nyissa száját.

Pedig Odin mostanra mindent megtett, hogy végre beszédre bírja. A rúnákból olyan hálót alkotott egy kör formájában a padlóra, melyek célja nem volt más, minthogy megnyissák az ember száját és az önkéntelenül is őszintén elmondjon mindent. Ennek a körnek a közepébe lett beleállítva Loki. De ha ez nem lett volna elég, Odin orra alatt sorra motyogta a hasonló témájú varázsigéket. Azonban Loki ellenállt. Nem szólt semmit. Változatlanul, töretlen akarattal kitartott. Ám jól tudta, hogy csak idő kérdése és elbukik. A sorozatosan ismétlődő kérdéseket Tyr maga tette fel minden alkalommal. Egyetlen kérdést pedig számtalanszor elismételt, különbözőképp formázva azt.

- Ki tette ezt veled? Ki ártott neked? Ki kényszerített? Ki volt az, aki megsebesített? Ki tartott fogságban? Ki tette? Ki volt? – Célja ezzel az volt, hogy megzavarja Lokit és végre kicsikarjon belőle valalamiféle választ. Ám Loki makacsul hallgatott. Nem szólt egy szót se. Ugyan varázserejét elvesztette, de jól ismerte az istenek taktikáit, akárcsak az emberekét és az óriásokét. Éppen ezért, mivel az isteneket ismerte, ám erejüket nem használhatta, ellenszegült akaratuknak az emberek erejével.

- Száz kicsi beduin baktat a sivatagban… - Dünnyögte orra alatt, kizárva elméjéből minden mást. – Egyszer régen egy százlábú kóborolt a kert alatt. Száz lábnyomot hagyott hátra amerre csak elhaladt. Mert a százlábúnak kerek száz lába van átlagba, jobbra ötven, balra pedig… - Mormogta. – Egy kicsi Mississippi. Két kicsi Mississippi. Három kicsi Mississippi… - Ez így ment egészen tízezerig vagy még tovább. – János bácsi, János bácsi keljen fel, keljen fel… Csipp-csipp csóka… Egy kis malac röf-röf-röf… Egy cica a szobában egyedül csak vár, ha még egyet kapok, akkor lesz egy pár. Két cica nem elég… - Dúdolta az ostobábbnál ostobább dalocskákat, mondókákat és kiszámolókat fáradhatatlanul. Eszébe se jutott, hogy egy percig is odafigyeljen Tyr szavaira vagy Odin bűbájaira. Loki makacs volt és hajthatatlan. Ha valamit a fejébe vett, azt véghez is vitte rendszerint. Mostanra azonban kezdett fáradni. Odin meg egyre csak mérgesedett.

- Elég volt! – Csattant fel Odin dühösen. – Három nap magánzárka után újra összeülünk! Szombaton meglátjuk, tudsz-e végre beszélni, Loki! Ha nem, akkor majd egy éjszaka alatt eldöntöd, mit akarsz és vasárnap végképp lezárjuk ezt az egészet, így vagy úgy! - Állt fel, s távozott. Frigg döbbenten meredt utána. Alig akart hinni a fülének. Odin tényleg hajlandó lenne kivégeztetni Lokit? Nem, ezt nem tudta elhinni, azonban még látta, mekkorát sóhajt a fia, s hogy inog meg minden léptében, amint Thor oldalán elhagyja a termet. Szívesen utána is ment volna, ám nem tehette. Odin nem engedte, hogy úgy bánjon Lokival, mint tulajdon fiával. Loki jelenleg egy kegyeit vesztett, bűnös herceg volt, így Frigg el lett tőle tiltva. Nehogy bárki is a szájára vegye őt vagy Odint, hogy szülői érzéseik miatt változtatnak az ítéleten…

Loki gondolataiba merülve töprengett sorsán. Mást nagyon úgyse tehetett az aprócska cellában, melybe az ágyat épp csak bepréselték, ahogy a toalettet is. Ez volt az egyetlen olyan cella, melynek nem volt ablaka, ajtaja pedig tömör fából készült és csak egy szellőző nyílást vágtak az aljára, hol az ételt is beadták. Loki az ágyon heverve töprengett.

Eltöprengett az elmúlt egy év eseményein. Hisz rajta kívül senki se tudta, hová is lett. Mélyet sóhajtva futtatta végig tekintetét a falon lévő repedéseken. Sebei begyógyultak, a mérget leküzdte a szervezete. A történtekre immáron egyedül ajkai emlékeztették. Az összevarrt ajkak, melyekkel a gyógyító se tudott mit kezdeni. Varázslattal el lehetett volna fedni, mint minden sebet, de ezek, sose fognak eltűnni teljesen. Évszázadok múlva is emlékeztetni fogják a történtekre. Ő pedig nem akart emlékezni. Elege volt a lázas rémálmokból, melyek a mai napig gyötörték. Elege volt a megvető pillantásokból. Hiszen amúgy is mind megvetették, árulónak nevezték. Ugyan, mégis ki hitte volna el neki, hogy Szkádi áll az egész hátterében? A Vanirok egyébként is mind megvetették Lokit, egy se volt közöttük, aki kicsit is kedvelte volna. Tehát Ők biztosan ellene lennének, ráadásul miért hinnék el, hogy Szkádi, Njörd volt asszonya, a vadászat és pusztítás istennője, aki szintén déróriás, mint ő maga… Miért is tartotta volna fogva Lokit? Miért kényszerítette volna bármire is? Miért bántotta volna? Ki hitte volna el mindezt? Senki, egyértelműen senki. Hiszen Szkádiban bíztak, hiába is volt óriás, de benne, benne nem. Ennek oka egyszerű volt, Szkádi régebb óta élt velük és többször is bizonyította, hogy az ő oldalukon áll. Míg Loki, akár a futótűz, hol segített, hol bajt kavart…

Minduntalan csak ártott jelenlétével. Hiszen a jóról könnyen megfeledkezik mindenki. Az senkit se érdekelt, hogy neki hála maradt fennt az égen a Nap és a Hold. Nem, az nem számított semmit. Ahogy a többi se. De a hibái… azok igen. Azokkal mindig könnyen előjöttek, felhozták őket. Mintha nekik nem lettek volna hibáik, mintha nem lettek volna hibás döntéseik, mely bajba sodorta őket. Könnyű volt kispécizni egy személyt, akire minden ráfogható. Könnyű volt mindenért őt okolni, őt, aki értett a varázslatokhoz. Könnyű volt, hiszen rajta kívül mindenki tisztában volt származásával, csak őt felejtették el erről tájékoztatni. De tény, világ életében érezte, hogy ő más, mint a többiek. Annyi mindent meg tudott csinálni, amit a többiek nem! És mégis. Olyan jó lett volna közelebb kerülni hozzájuk, de nem. Inkább kigúnyolták, félték. Mégse figyeltek rá eléggé. Csinálhatott jót, azt sose vették észre. De ha valamit, akár csak véletlenül is elrontott. Azért kapott. Mindig kapott. Még akkor is, ha Thor helyett vitte el a balhét. Thornak meg eszébe se jutott megköszönni. Egyszer se köszönte meg, hisz észre se vette, hogy hibázott. Talán hiba volt, hogy mindig ő jelentkezett, ha valami baj történt. Talán ezért is néztek rá mindig ferde szemmel. Talán…

Talán végre minden véget ér és megnyugodhat. Ha kivégzik, ha meghal, akkor minden elcsendesül. Akkor végre megnyugszik háborgó lelke és visszatérhet a Káoszhoz. Vagy legalábbis az Alvilágba. Az elég közel van már hozzá. Nem mintha olyannyira vágyott volna arra, hogy odakerüljön. Nem volt az jó hely. A Fekete Erődtől pedig egyenesen rettegett. Hisz az a hely egy hatalmas, tengerszerű folyó közepén volt, egy kietlen pusztában. A folyó közepén lévő Erőd meg folyton alakot váltott, sose lehetett tudni, mikor milyen alakban mutatkozik vagy hol a be- illetve kijárata. Kijutni onnét még senkinek se sikerült. Ráadásul Hél Birodalmán kell átjutni, hogy odaérj. Hél pedig minden bizonnyal bezárná egy cellába, mint „kedves vendéget" szokás, hogy gyönyörködjön szenvedésében egy darabig. Vagy talán örökre. De az Erődben se lenne jobb. Ott is garantáltan kapna valami ötletes kínzást, mely nap-nap után újra indul, míg bele nem őrül. Talán egy mérgeskígyót. Azt elég sokan kívántak már neki.

De a világkígyó, Jörmungand is ott gubbaszt, a nagy semmi fölött lógva egy kockához láncolva. Talán az ő segítségével ki lehetne jutni. Hatalmas káoszt és zűrzavart kavarna, ha elszabadulna. Összetörhetné a falakat és akkor már volt-nincs Erőd. Legalábbis addig, míg össze nem állna újra. De ahhoz idő kell. Talán csak percek lennének, de akkor is lenne esélye kijutni a folyón át a partra. Hél Birodalmán vissza a Lenti világba, onnét a Fentibe az emberek közé. Vagy maradhatna a Lentiben a koboldok között. Azoknak úgyis vezető kell. Lenne kit ugráltatni reggeltől-estig. Mászkálhatna az emberek között, Asgardot kerülve. A Lenti világok keskeny folyosóit, pedig Heimdall se látja át teljesen. Mit se tudna arról, merre jár. Hisz most se tudta.

Megrázta fejét. Miért is töpreng a halálon és azon, hogyan juthatna ki az Alvilágból, mikor még él? Mikor még nincs is kimondva az ítélete. Valahol, mélyen azonban érezte, hogy sorsát nem kerülheti el. Az istenek túlságosan is gyűlölték és régóta a Pokolba kívánták. Vágyuk most teljesülhet.

Ó, ha tudnák, amit ő! Hisz végig itt volt szem előtt. Igaz, fogvatartója elrejtette őt mindenki elől a hegyek jeges barlangrendszerében, de akkor is itt volt. Végig itt volt. Mégha Heimdall se vette észre, akkor is itt volt. Asgardtól egy köpésre. Hiába is esett le a Hídról, túl messzire nem került. Került volna, talán meg is halt volna, ha nem csap le rá egy sas. Szkádi. Az a szemérmetlen nőszemély, aki épp olyan tehetséges alakváltó, mint ő maga. Kedvenc alakjai pedig a sas és a fehér farkas.

Beleborzongott az emlékekbe. Hisz az elmúlt év során egy sötét, bűzös barlangban volt. Ha Szkádi épp nem az ő húsát tépte egyik-másik alakjában, akkor munkára fogta. Belökte néhány törp közé bányászni. Húzhatta a csillét naphosszat. Ha meg pihenni szeretett volna, egyből ott volt a korbács. Az istenverte rúnákból font korbács, mely a nő egyetlen gondolatára akkorákat csapott, hogy a sziklák apró kavicsokká hullottak.

Szkádi eleinte szívesen hallgatta nyögéseit, szitkozódásait. Olykor könyörgött is neki, hogy legalább egy kis vizet ihasson. Ám mikor megpróbált megszökni és varázsigét mormogott, Szkádi bedühödött. Sikeresen kiütötte Lokit egy hátulról érkező csákánnyal. A fiú csak azon lepődött meg utána, hogy még él és nem tört be a feje. Szkádi pedig kihasználta azt az időt, míg Loki eszméletlen volt.

Bevarrta a száját. A rúnákból szőtt fonál erősen kitartott. Kétségbeesve próbálta leszedni, de nem tudta. Hiába is próbálta, ereje fogytán tehetetlen volt. Naphosszat tette azt, amit Szkádi akarata diktált. A szeszélyes nőnek viszont semmi se volt elég jó. A korbács, egy éles csőr vagy fogsor minduntalan sebet ejtett Lokin. Végül sikerült felbuzdítania azokat a robotlényeket is. Lokit pedig arra próbálta rávenni, hogy vezesse őket. Szerezze meg a Tesseract-ot, mely Asgardból került emberkézbe és segítségével nyissa meg az átjárót, hogy támadhassanak. Viszont neki semmi kedve nem volt hozzá, nem akarta ezt az egészet, mindezt úgy, hogy a leigázást követően ő lehet majd a „király". Nem akart uralkodni, se Asgardban, se máshol.

Szkádi ajánlatának is nemet mondott – egy erős fejrázással. Erre a nő bedühödött és nekiesett. A mérgezett korbács is előkerült és addig verte, míg maradék erejével Loki fel nem tépte száján a varratot, hogy elvállalja a feladatot. Egyedül így volt némi esélye életben maradni. Legalábbis Szkádival szemben. A déródiás viszont akkor se adott neki enni. Egy hátsó átjárón, melyet Heimdall nem láthatott leküldte Lokit Midgard-ba, hogy véghezvigye azt, amit idáig belésullykolt.

Viszont Szkádi nem számolt a Bosszúállókkal, és Thorral. Az, hogy Hulk úgy megrázta Lokit, mint egy rongyot szokás, az egy dolog volt. Lokit ez nem izgatta igazán, sőt, örült, hogy végre kiütötték és nem kell tovább hazudnia Thornak. Mivel a vele szemben folytatott „harc" során mást se csinált, mint szeretett bátyja szemébe hazudott. Utálta is magát érte rendesen. Hiába is bízott abban, hogy talán a nagy kavarodás közepette valaki majd csak megöli, ez nem jött össze. Viszont utána Odin is csak húzta az időt. Nem merte anyja előtt kimondani a halálos ítéletet. Olybbá tűnt azonban, hogy mostanra megkeményítette szívét az öreg és talán, most már a hatéridő lejártakor hajalndó lesz rá.

Egyre csak a mennyezetet bámulva nézett kifelé a fejéből. Ebben a sötét lyukban maga se tudta, mennyi ideje lehet idebent. Mióta tart fogsága vagy mennyi van még hátra. Ha egy kicsit is érdekelte volna mindez, számolgatta volna az ajtó alatt betolt-kihúzott tálcák számát. Ám eszébe se jutott, hogy ennie is kellene vagy akár csak inni. Túlságosan is sok gondolat zaklatta és az ilyen jelentéktelen dolgokról hajlamos volt megfeledkezni. Tüzes, isteni alakjában ezzel nem is lett volna gond. Emberként annál inkább. Végül nagy sokára rászánta magát, hogy figyelemmel méltassa legalább a csapot. Enni nem akart. Mégis minek, ha úgyis kivégzik?

Tekintete megakadt a tálcán. Nem volt étvágya. Ez az egérlyuk csak a barlangra emlékeztette. Undorodva a gondolatától is, hogy bárkitől szánalomból ételt fogadjon el rúgta ki az ajtó alatt. Hisz Szkádi is csak így vetette elé a kosztot. Hátrakötött kezeivel, térdre borulva, kutya módjára evett. Míg a nő csak nevetett, jót derült a helyzeten. Úgy kezelte Lokit egész idő alatt, mint valami vadat, mely fogságba esett. Mint a madár, aki nem repülhet ki a kalitkából, úgy nézegette a barlang száját Loki, mikor tehette. Úgy étkezett, míg be nem varrták száját, mint egy kutya. Az igát pedig úgy húzta, mint egy ökör. A korbács minduntalan újra és újra lesúlytott, már amikor nem Szkádi valamelyik kedvenc kicsi farkasa vagy medvéje harapott belé.

Falfehér, a hányingertől zöldre vált arccal bámulta tovább a mennyezetet. Mennyi ideje lehet még ebben a lyukban? Ha kijut fut egy kört a kertben, mint gyerekként. Végig járja a palota összes szobáját, magába szívja a friss levegőt. Annyit, amennyit csak bír. De jól tudta, hogy ez csak ábránd marad. Nem fogják elengedni, hogy kedvére fusson pár kört, mielőtt újból a Tanács és a Gyűlés elé járul. Sőt, utána se fogják engedni az ilyesmit. Chiko talán még lovagolni is elvinné, ha tehetné. Édes ábránd. Mily régóta nem látta Sleipnir-t. A szürke biztosan örülne neki. Gyakorlatilag az egyetlen Asgardban, aki tényleg mindig örül neki. Neki, aki életet adott a nyolc lábú ménnek. Átkozott gének. Semmire se jók. Csupa szörnyeteg lesz belőle, elég csak a lóra nézni. Hála égnek egész lóformájú lett és az is maradt. Szerencsére a viselkedése, gondolkodása és étkezése is olyan, mint amilyennek egy lóénak lenneie kell. De lehetett volna máshogy is, igaz, erre későn jött rá. Csak miután megellette, jött rá, hogy talán végzetes hibát követett el. Fel se akarta nevelni a csikót, ott akarta hagyni, hogy pusztuljon. Ám Chiko nem hagyta. Addig könyörgött neki az apjával együtt, míg végül is felnevelte. Szerencséjük is lett Sleppy-vel. Nem vált szörnyeteggé, mint ahogy várta.

Furcsa mi minden eszébe nem jut az embernek, ha három napra bezárják egy sötét és bűzös cellába, melyben lépni se lehet. Rengeteg minden. Kedves és keserű emlékek. Élet és halál. Rend és Káosz. Mi lesz még ebből, maga se tudta. Csupán remélte, hogy most már végre kiengedik innen. Az ágy kezdett kényelmetlen lenni. Gyomra időnként korgott, de a bűz elvette étvágyát, noha megpróbálkozott az evéssel. Az a kevés, ami lement, vissza is jött. Várta az éltető világosságot, a friss levegőt. De egyik se jött. Félig éber, félig alvó állapotban már többször is hallotta a kulcs zörgését, látta kinyílni az ajtót és élvezhette a napsütést és a friss levegőt. Azonban valahányszor felriadt, mindig ugyanott találta magát. – „Ebbe bele lehet betegedni." – Gondolta mogorván. Már- már azon agyalt, hogy mit találhat ebben a lyukban, aminek némi éle van és átvághatja vele ereit vagy a torkát vagy bármi mást, mikor végre kattant a zár. Az igazi. Hirtelen ült fel és csodálkozó szemekkel pislogott az ajtóban álló Thorra.

Nem akart hinni a szemének. Megdörzsölte szemeit, mint a kisgyerekek szokták ébredéskor. Hangja rekedt volt, mikor végre megszólalt.

- Bátyám… - kezdte óvatosan, nehogy a káprázat becsapja az ajtót és távozzon. Nélküle. – Mennyi van még hátra?

- Semennyi – mosolyodott el Thor beljebb lépve. Kezét nyújtva húzta fel az ágyról Lokit, aki egyből megszédült, így görcsösen kapaszkodott Thorba. – Gyere, menjünk fel. Rendbe szedünk téged egy kicsit. Utána viszont menni kell a Gyűléshez.

- Oh. Erről meg is feledkeztem… - dünnyögte. Bátyjára támaszkodva elindultak kifelé. A fényre érve Loki láthatóan kezdte jobban érezni magát, főleg, hogy a friss levegő irányába haladtak, felfelé.

- Szörnyen festesz. Noha nem sokat ettél… Hiába is hoztam neked bármit.

- Te nem érezted azt a bűzt? Ki tud úgy enni?! – Vágott vissza Loki.

- Jogos – sóhajtott Thor. – Szeretnél valamit, mielőtt visszamegyünk a Gyűlésre?

- Friss levegőt. Futni a kertben. Kilovagolni. Megnézni Sleipnir-t.

- Kicsempészhetlek – bólintott rá Thor, mire Loki meghökkenve meredt rá. – Szigorú utasítást adtak, hogy miután rendbe hoztunk egy kicsit, vigyünk is egyből. Egyébként odakint esik. Úgyhogy van esélyünk kiszökni egy kicsit – kacsintott rá vidáman. – De ma beszélsz, ugye? – Kérdezte reménykedve. Loki csak lehajtotta fejét.

- Menjünk a Gyűlés elé. – Szólt csendesen. – De előbb szeretnék lezuhanyozni és átöltözni.

- Ne menjünk ki? – Kérdezett rá döbbenten Thor. – Sleppy-hez se?

- Ne. Meggondoltam magam. Elegem van a várakozásból. Döntsenek végre a sorsomról. – Engedte el Thor kezét. – Nyugi, a szobámban leszek. Szólj Odinnak, hogy elég volt. Ma lezárjuk, akárhogyis… - Baktatott tovább előre, időnként a falba kapaszkodva. Thor megütközve nézett utána. Rájött, hogy hiba volt a beszédet emlegetnie. A fejét csapkodva indult el a Gyűléshez. Hisz az istenek már összeültek. Csak Lokira vártak. Lokira, akinek a sorsa ma mindenképp eldől. Így vagy úgy, de az ifjú herceg sorsa megpecsételődik egy időre.


	12. Chapter 12

11. fejezet

Míg Loki bezárva tépelődött és nagyban töprengett, marcangolta magát, addig a kastélyban tovább zajlott az élet. Loki bezárását követő napon Thor összehívta Asgard minden lakóját, – öccse úgyse volt szökős kedvében – és mindenkivel közölte nősülési szándékát. Ám arról mélyen hallgatott, hogy választottja tulajdon szobalánya, akit a nap huszonnégy órájában láthat már évszázadok óta.

A nemesek és fiatal leányaik, akik épp házasulandó korban voltak, epekedve várták, hogy a herceg megemlítse nevüket. Ám csalódniuk kellett, hiszen Thor mélyen hallgatott. Nem szólt egy árva szót se, csupán közölte szándékát. Az, hogy hány lány esik egymásnak ennek következtében, már nem érdekelte. Vidáman és jókedvűen lépett le, hogy élvezhesse lángra lobbanó szerelmét szobájában.

Ó, nem, nem kell aggódni, Ame nem adta magát ily könnyedén. A lány megtartotta makacsságát, így őrültebe kergette Thort azza, hogy Ő márpedig az esküvő napjáig csak egy szobalány és semmi több. Persze, a szőke herceg ettől majd falnak ment, kínjában pedig tulajdon szobájában lopta sorra a csókokat. De mit tehetett mást? Ame nem adta magát, Thor pedig kénytelen volt beadni a derekát, ha már egyszer a kis Manó végre igent mondott a nászra.

Azonban nem ez volt az egyetlen nagy esemény Asgardban ebben a pár napban. A harmadik napon, mikor Thor elment Lokiért és a Gyűlés már rég összeült, Tyr Odin felé fordult. Az öreg férfi kérdő nézett rá. Ötlete se volt, mit akarhat a férfi, hisz feladatát nagyon jól tudta mostanra. Nem változott a forgatókönyv se, így érdeklődve nézett rá.

- Odin, Mindenek atyja! Asgard lakói! – Pillantott a tömegre, ami most hirtelen elhallgatott. Minden szempár Tyr-re szegeződött. Többen most vették észre, hogy meglett a bal karja, így összesúgtak, de a férfi nem törődött velük. – Megnősülök. – Közölte tömören Tyr. Szebben akarta előadni a dolgot, de jelenleg a lámpaláz, hogy Odinnal magával közölje a hírt, no meg mindenki mással is, megakadályozta ebben.

- Tessék?! – Meredt rá Odin. – Édes fiam, azt hiszem, az időpont nem éppen alkalmas ennek megvitatására…

- Uram, én döntöttem. Nem érdekel sem a Tanács, sem a Gyűlés véleménye. Megnősülök és kész. Nem várok hónapokat, éveket… Így is rengeteget elszalasztottam már gyávaságomban.

- Odin, hisz ez örömhír! – Fogta meg férje kezét Frigg. – Gondolj bele! Kettős mennyegzőt is tarthatunk.

- Mégis, ki a választottad? – Sóhajtott Odin, hisz neki kell majd összeadnia a gerlepárt.

- Karin – érkezett a tömör válasz ismét.

- Ki az a Karin? – Ütötte meg fülüket egy hang a Gyűlés soraiból. Minekutána a Titkos Könyvtár és Örzője egyaránt a névtelenség homályában élt, nem csoda, hogy sokan most hallották először e nevet.

- A Titkos Könyvtár Őre – felelt vigyorogva Tyr. Odin nagyokat pislogott.

- Karin? Tyr, az a nő egy vadmacska. Egy élettelen lexikon…

- Odin, Mindenek atyja, ezzel tiltakoznom kell! Karin nem egy élettelen lexikon!

- Karin? A Titkos Könyvtár Őre? – Kotyogott közbe a nyíló ajtóból Loki. – Vele is de rég találkoztam már! Hogy van?

- Mióta van ilyen jó kedved? – Meredt rá megkövülve Thor, ki oldalán lépkedett. Előrejött, szólt, hogy öccse fürdik és jön, aztán vissza is ment érte. Sose lehessen tudni nála.

- Talán nem lehet? – Vágott egy fintort.

- Jól van – biccentett a herceg irányába Tyr. – Hozzám jön.

- Eh? – A két herceg megdöbbenve pillantott Tyr-re. Thor jutott előbb szóhoz.

- Kettős esküvő?

- Mi van?! Te is nősülsz?! – Meredt rá most már döbbenten Loki. – Jó, hogy szólsz… Engem eltemettek, aztán ünnepeltek… Köszönöm, ez most baromira jól esett!

- Már miért temetnénk?! – Kapta fel a vizet Thor. – Ha a körben is ilyen szépen beszélnél, vagy ha végre kinyögnéd, mi a fene történt veled, senkit se temetnénk! Egyáltalán, nem az én hibám, hogy kivégezteted magad!

- Persze, mindig minden az én hibám! – Húzta fel az orrát Loki bosszúsan. – Akkor is szemétség…. – Dünnyögte orra alatt. – Ennyi erővel a sírom fölé is állíthatjátok az oltárt…

- Tyr – szólalt meg Odin, tudomást se véve a civakodó fivérekről. – Egyáltalán Karint megkérdezted már erről?

- A házasságról még nem – nyögte a férfi a padlót szemlevételezve. – De nem hiszem, hogy nemet mond. – Thor közben Lokit a helyére vezette.

- Bizonyosan igent mond – vigyorgott a férfi. – Hisz én is megkaptam az igenlő válaszomat. – Erre aztán végképp felmorajlott a terem. Az ott jelenlévő ifjú hölgyek eggyikének se kérte meg a kezét Thor. A moraj csak nehezen csillapult, így senki se hallhatta meg a fent ülők közül Thor csendes szavait, melyet Lokinak és Tyr-nek szánt. – Elveszem Ame-t, a szobalányom. – Loki fancsali képet vágott. Így belegondolva, neki is lettek volna ilyen álmai, hogy megnősüljön… Noha a gyerekvállalás gondolatától félt, megrettent.

- Hé, Thor! – Szólt bátyjához. – Chiko hol van?

- Chiko? – Döbbent meg Thor. – A gyengélkedőn. Totál kikészült. Pontosabban kikészítette önmagát. Tegnap előtt már annyira rosszul volt, hogy folyton szédült. Ettől függetlenül nekiállt dolgozni az istállóban meg a legelőn. Aztán amikor a kerítést javította, az egyik unikornis megijedt valamitől és félig átgázolt rajta meg a kerítésen. Legalábbis a kovácsunk ezt mondta. Ő pont látta a történteket, felkapta és egyből besietett vele az orvosokhoz. Jelenleg az életéért küzd. Ame és Karin mellette vannak. – Felelte érzelemmentesen. Loki láthatóan kezdett aggódni.

- Az istenekre! – Fakadt ki a fiatalabbik fivér. – Mégis, hogy hajtotta túl magát?!

- 200 boksz naponta, folyamatos munka reggeltől estig. Pluszba bevállalt téged is reggel-délben-este és a szobád takarítását, nem igaz? Arról már nem is beszélek, hogy a Titkos Könyvtárban varászrúnákról tanult Ame-val és Karinnal… Bőven volt lehetősége az utóbbi két hónapban. – Vont vállat Thor. Azt nem tette hozzá, hogy a lány sokkal jobb állapotban van, mint ahogy ő most leírta és nem is történt ekkora tragédia. Azonban abban bízott, hogy ha másért nem is, Chikoért jobb belátásra tér öccse és beszélni fog.

Ezalatt Odin morgott még egy sort Tyr-rel, amiért az gyáva nősülési szándékáról megkérdezni Karint. És amiért csak így vaktában közli mindenkivel szándékát, amiből még hatalmas pofáraesés is lehet. A férfi csak motyogott az orra alatt valami olyasmit, hogy Ő biztos az igenlő válaszban, de ezzel Odint nem hatotta meg. Végül az öreg mélyet sóhajtva csendet intett a teremben és mindenkit a helyére zavart. A Gyűlés végre kezdetét vette.

Tyr unottan ismételte a kérdéseket, Odin sorra motyogta a rásegítő varázsigéket, Szkádi újból próbálta összevarrni feltűnés nélkül Loki száját, míg a vallatott keservesen próbált a gyerekdalokra koncentrálni. Azonban Loki nem járt sikerrel.

Feje teljességgel hasznavehetettlen volt, a sok bolondos dalocska, mondóka, a bugyuta szövegek mind kiestek belőle. Az elmúlt három nap, míg bezárták, eszébe se jutott, ahogy a halál gondolatát is megvetette. Mit neki a halál, mikor élni akar! Gondolatai minduntalan Thor szavai körül keringtek. Túlhajtotta magát és most az is lehet, hogy meghal. Chiko. Az egyetlen személy, aki azonnal mellette állt, mikor fivére haza ráncigálta. Az egyetlen, aki tényleg egész idő alatt az ő pártját fogta, aki hitt benne, aki nem vetette meg.

Fejét megrázva hessegette el Tyr és Odin szavait. Észre se vette, hogy ajkait újra varrja a láthatatlan cérna, melyet varázslat alkot. Egyedül az érdekelte, hogy mi van a lánnyal. A lánnyal, aki odaadóan gondját viselte fiának és neki egyaránt. Hiszen az lehetetlen, hogy Chiko meghalljon. Ha meghal, Ő utána megy, akár az Alvilágba is és haza hozza. Visszahozza Asgardba, ha törik, ha szakad. Megegyezik érte Félig Született Héllel is ha kell. Ugyanakkor Hél az Ő adósa, hisz a kezére juttatta Baldr-t, a szépet, akiért a félig élő, félig halott nő mindig is epekedett. Arról Loki már mit se tehetett, hogy Baldr a halálban elvesztette szépségét és nem érdekelte egy állandó, sápatag világ, mely se nem él, se nem holt, akár csak Hél.

- Loki lennél szíves rám figyelni? – Törte meg az unalmasan csengő kérdések hadát Tyr. Ugyanis neki szemet szúrt, hogy az ifjú olyannyira nincs jelen agyilag, mint eddig egyszer se. Eddig rendszerint küzdött a szavak ellen. Ám azok most mintha egyenesen leperegtek volna róla. Süket fülekre találtak, Loki rájuk se hederített. A fiú most hirtelen kapta fel fejét. Zöld szemei kérdőn pillantottak Tyr-re. – Ki tette ezt veled? – Sóhajtott mélyet Tyr. Loki szóra nyitotta száját, ám éktelen fájdalom hasított csupán ajkaiba.

Szemeit összeszorítva hirtelen hajtotta le fejét. Bilincsbe vert kezeit remegve emelte ajkaihoz s húzta végig rajtuk. Nem tévedett tehát. Az ismerős érintés igazolta gyanúját. Szkádi, míg ő nem figyelt az imént a teremben történtekre, újból bevarrta száját, hogy véletlenül se beszéljen. Ám a nő ördögien körmönfont volt. Ugyanazokat az öltéseket használta, így észre se lehetett venni ügyködését.A régi sebek elfedték az új öltéseket. Lokin kaotikus érzések futottak át. Lelke, tudata hirtelen a káoszba zuhant. Egyrészt hirtelenjében elfelejtett aggódni Chikoért. Másrészt átkozta saját figyelmetlenségét és Szkádit teljes mivoltában. Gondolatai visszasodorták a jeges barlangba, szenvedései közepére, szinte érezte a húsába marró korbácsot és fogakat. A Pokol legmélyére kívánta a nőt, legszívesebben a puszta két kezével küldte volna oda a kedves rokont. Ordítani tudott volna kínjában, mégse tehette. Egyrészt megakadályozták a varratok, másrészt hová tűnt volna maradék, kis csöppnyi büszkesége? Átkozta megalázott helyzetét, Odint, amiért a Gyűlés elé cincálta és még mindig nem végeztette ki. Ölelte volna Chikot, hogy mihamarabb meggyógyuljon, s varázst mondott volna rá, hogy ne kerüljön Hél karmai közé. Hiszen Hél biztosan örült volna annak, hogy elszakítja őt szerelmétől. Ez volt az a gondolat, mely kiragadta a káoszból.

Szerelem. Szeretné a lányt? Chikot? Hisz nincs rajta mit szeretni. Nem egy világszépe. Okosnak se mondható, de azért megvan a magához való esze. A modorából jól látszik, hogy állatok között él és emberekkel ritkán foglalkozik. Folyton lószagú, mindig széna vagy szalma van a hajában, a ruháján. A mosolya mégis bájos. Loki elvigyorodott. Nem érdekelte, hogy elhiszik-e a történetét, avagy sem. Akkor is megmondja a magáét. Csak tudja kinyitni a száját.

Fejét felszegve, tekintetében dacos fény csillant. Tyr, Odin és Thor érdeklődve várták, mi lesz az egészből. Szkádi viszont lefagyott. A fiú körül ugyanis ibolyakék fények villantak. Viszont ez lehetetlen volt, hisz nem volt varázsereje.

- Küzdene a rúnák ellen? – Motyogta döbbenten a nő. – Lehetetlen, ebbe beletörik a lelke! Belehal! – Ez utóbbi gondolata megnyugvással töltötte el. Ha Loki megöli önmagát, akkor neki végre nyugta lesz. Szkádinak arca egyszerre volt halálosan kegyetlen és rendkívül gyönyörű. Rödiv, világos haja pedig olyan volt, akár a tenger habos tajtéka. Talán ezért is szeretett bele annak idején Njörd. Ám az ex-férj jelenleg a nőtől távol, gyermekei mellett ült. Mit se figyelt imádott asszonyára, vagy arra, hogy az egész idő alatt miket motyog egymaga az orra alatt, míg fent a sarokban egyedül ücsörög. Szkádi arcára gyilkos és elégedett vigyor húzódott. Végre véget ér ez a rémálom és neki se kell többé Asgardban lennie. Visszamehet a hegykbe, élvezheti a szabadságot és a vadászatot. Ám arcáról ebben a pillanatban lehervadt a mosoly.

Tyr ugyanis egy mély sóhaj kíséretében, immáron koncentrálva kezdett bele ismét a kérdésekbe. Heimdall maga pedig mellé lépett és segített neki. Odin szüntelen mormogta a varázslatokat, most viszont elmosolyodott, mikor Thor szintén elkezdett motyogni, apja válla fölött lesve a strófákat. Loki arcára egy ferde mosoly kúszott fel, mely szinte csöpögött a gúnytól, tekintete megvetést tükrözött. Mindez arra késztette az isteneket, hogy igenis kiszedjenek a fiúból minden szót, kicsavarják, akár egy citromot. Azt nem tudhatták, hogy a tekintet és a gúnyos mosoly-vigyor nem nekik, hanem Szkádinak szólnak. Szkádi elégedetten dőlt hátra székében. Azt a varratot oly gondosan véste bele a sebzett ajkakba, hogy szerény véleménye szerint négy isten és egy varázskör nem lehetett elég felszakításához. Egyedül Lokival nem számolt. Szkádi azt hitte, a fiú belefáradt mostanra az egészbe és megváltásként várja a halált. Ám a fiú úgy döntött az utolsó pillanatban, hogy élni akar és igenis, igényt tart a varázserejére. Hiszen anélkül nem tud segíteni a bajba jutotton.

Az ibolyaszínű fényjelek fel-felvillantak Loki és Odin dárdája között. Olybbá tűnt, hogy az ifjú varázsereje magától szabadul. Odin fél kezét a fára tette, ezáltal a villámok valamelyest csillapodtak, de nem szűntek meg. A fiú torkából érthetetlen hangok buktak ki. Ajkai szétnyíltak, ám az újra-varrt rúnák szorosan tartották. A fiú azonban továbbra se adta fel. Szkádi dühösen pattant fel, félig hangosan mormolva újból a varázst. Loki száját a rúnák összébb rántották, mint a felfeslett varrást a cérnát meghúzó kéz. A fiú tekintete hirtelen hatalmasra nyílt, a fájdalom hirtelen nyilalt elméjébe. Ám ha arra gondolt, hogy van, aki támogatja… Maradék erejét összeszedve nyitotta ki újból száját, hatalmasabbra, mint valaha. Csak aki vak volt, nem láthatta a sűrű varratot, mely nem akart felszakadni. Odin csillapítani próbálta dárdáját, mely egyre jobban zörgött és villámlott. Végül a fegyver elsült, hangosan szakadt fel a varrat Loki ajkain, s a fiú felüvöltött kínjában. Félig eszméletlenül borult a padlóra, akjairól vér csepegett a padló hideg köveire. A teremben néma csönd uralkodott. Csupán egyetlen dologban voltak biztosak, Loki visszaszerezte varázserejét és most eszméletlennek tűnik.

Thor gondolkodás nélkül ugrotta át az asztalt és máris öccse mellett termett. Kissé ijedten emlete meg a fiú fejét, rázogatva vállait, hogy magához térjen. Odin dühösen pillantott az egybegyűltekre, ekkor akadt meg tekintete az álló Szkádin, aki remegett a dühtől. Tyr a sebesülthöz sietett és megszabadította bilincseitől. Frigg remegve ült Odin oldalán és várta, mikor mondd már valamit férje, mikor mehet végre fia közelébe. Hisz az elmúlt hónapok során meg se közelíthette, meg se ölelhette. Még csak nem is beszélhetett vele!

- SZKÁDI! – csattant végig a néma termen Odin hangja. Thor és Tyr maguk is döbbenten pillantottak a nő irányába.

- Odin? – Nézett rá a nő. Tekéntetéből sugárzott a gyűlölet és megvetés.

- Te varrtad be Loki száját?

- Én – hagyta rá a nő. Ugyan, mit tagadja tovább a nyílvánvalót? Semmi értelme nem lett volna. Most hidegen szemlélte az eseményeket és várta, mi fog még történni. Hiszen még valaminek történnie kellett. Ezt a nagy hangzavart ugyanis egész Asgardban lehetett hallani, ebben nem kételkedett.

- Miért? – Kérdzete Odin türelmet erőltetve magára. A nő nem válaszolt, csupán vállat volnt. A Gyűlésen részt vevők most mind felé fordultak, várták, mint mond. Meglepte őket az események e nem várt fordulata. – Miért varrtad be a fiam száját?

- Nem a te fiad – Felet a nő, miközben elindult lefelé a terem közepére. Közben végig magán érezte a rajta csüngő tekinteteket. – Jégóriás, nincs itt semmi keresnivalója. Csak bajt és zűrzavart csinált mindig. Egyébként is, elegem volt már abból a nagyképű, öntellt és arrogáns vigyorából.

- Szkádi! – Döbbent meg Frigg. – Hisz Loki az én fiam!

- Hagyjuk már, Frigg! Ide hoztátok, felneveltétek, de sose tudott beilleszkedni! Mindig is más volt, mint mi! Sose tartozott ide, ahogy én se. Nekem sincs itt semmi keresnivalóm. – Tekintete megakadt volt férjén és iker gyermekeiken, Freyja-n és Frey-en. Olyan unott tekintettel illette őket, melyeket egy idegennek szokott szánni egy szerető anya, nem tulajdon gyermekeinek. Szkádi nem csak Isa, a jég rúnáját viselte magán, a szíve is jeges volt.

- Te tartottad fogva? – Kérdezett rá Odin.

- Én mentettem meg az életét e hálátlannak, mikor leesett a hídról. Senki se kérdezte, hogy él-e, nálam van, avagy sem. Egyébként se volt az fogság, csak dolgozott kicsit.

- Kicsit? – Pattant fel Thor idegesen. – Rákényszerítetted egy háborúra! Annak mégis mi értelme volt?!

- Nem akartam bemocskolni a kezem. Egyébként pedig elegem van az emberekből. Semmire se jó teremtmények. csak a baj van velük. Ott az a csodás bolygó, de csak önmgaukat írtják ki, teszik tönkre a bolygót… Ráadásul ott volt a Te kis szerelmed is. – Vigyorodott el Szkádi. – Loki tönkre akarta tenni a szülőföldem, azt a földet, ahol Ő is született. Hát mily nagyszerű lett volna, ha elpusztítja a fivére és apja számára oly fontos Midgard-ot? Eddig se kedvelték őt túl sokan, ezután viszont Ti magatok is meggyűlöltétek volna. A terv tökéletes volt. Egyedül a Bosszúállókkal nem számoltam. A fene se gondolta, hogy Midgrad-on él ennyi erős és tehetséges féreg.

- Szkádi! – Dörrent rá Odin. – Eddig nem hallottam tőled olyan érvet, mely bűnöd súlyosságát csökkentené! Miért kínoztad meg a fiam?

- Valahogy rá kellett vennem az együttműködésre, nem igaz? Semmi kedve nem volt tönkretenni Midgard-ot és ellopni a Tessaract-ot… De olyan aranyosan húzta a csillét, mint egy ökör, ahogy kutya módjára evett… - Kacagott fel. – Legalábbis, míg be nem varrtam a száját… Utána már csak vonyított. Aztán mikor eljött a cselekvés ideje addig vertem, míg fel nem tépte a varratot és nem teljesítette a feladatot. Utána magam akartam megölni, csak épp a fiatal úr haza hozta és itt már nem fértem hozzá… Pedig halált érdemel, ez egyértelmű.

- Hogy lenne már egyértlemű, hogy halált érdemel? – Szólalt meg a résnyire nyíló ajtóban Chiko. Hiába a hatalmas robbanás és felszabaduló varázslat nem kerülte el a lányok figyelmét se. – Mi történt? – Lépett az eszméletlen fiú mellé. Tyr tömören összefoglalta, amit a lány egyszerűen elkönyvelt, majd átvette Loki ápolását. Karin és Ame se maradtak le. Karin nemesi egyszerűséggel rántott elő egy rúnákból kovácsolt kardot, míg Ame visszafogta a feldühödött Thort. A szőke már pörölyét emelte, hogy azzal verjen némi észt Szkádi fejébe, mikor megérezte a gyenge kis karokat sajátján, így valamelyest megnyugodott. Tyr viszont, mintha ez lenne a legtermészetesebb, most kérdő pillantást vetett Karinra, magához húzta, majd megkérdezte.

- Hozzám jössz?

- Hozzád – hagyta rá a nő, - de előbb feldarabolom Szkádit.

- A darabolást bízd rám – intette le Tyr. – Egyáltalán, mióta van neked ilyen kardod?!

- A minap kovácsoltam. Persze néhány törp is besegített – vigyorodott el a lány. Tyr csak a fejét fogta.

- Ilyen nincs… - Sóhajtott mélyet. – HONNAN SZEDTÉL TÖRPÖKET?!

- Hogyhogy honnan? Átmentem hozzájuk. Tudod, Loki is nálam tanulta a bűbájosságai javát, ahogy nálam tanulta meg a kiskapuk használatát is – Forgatta szemeit a lány, s oly kioktató hangnemben beszélt, mely egy tanítónak is javára vallott volna.

- Mik ki nem derülnek, hogy a pockok hegedűlnek – csiripelte vidáman Ame hátra fordulva. – Te tanítottad Lokit? Ezt eddig nem említetted!

- Gondoltam logikus – vont válllat a lány. Karin végül maga is a jelenleg még eszméletlen fickóra sanídtott és Chikora, aki kétségbeesetten próbálta kezelni a sebeket. Szinte esélytelenül. – Rosszul tartod a kezed – sóhajtott. – Hogy lehet valaki ennyire ügyetlen? – Sóhajtotta, majd a kardot Tyr kezébe nyomta és letérdelt Chiko mellé. – Így kell csinálni – Mutatta fel a gyógyítás rúnáit. – Egyébkét Tyr, azt a kardot Neked csináltam.

- Nászajándék? – Pislogott a fegyvette a férfi. Karin vörösödve koncentrált inkább a gyógyításra, elengedve a füle mellett a kérdést. Tyr persze egyből levonta az igenlő választ így apró csókot lehelt a lány orcájára. – Köszönöm, de már így is többet kaptam Tőled, mintsem elképzeltem.

- Örülj neki – dünnyögte.

- Atyám, mi lesz Szkádival? – Tért vissza a valóságba Thor. Noha Am lefogta és próbálta csillapítani, látszott, hogy így se sok tartja vissza attól, hogy lesúlytson a nőre.

- Természetesen büntetést érdemel – felelt Odin higgadtan. Kezdeti dühe csillapodott mostanra. – Loki ártatlan és épp eleget kapott az utóbbi időben ahhoz, hogy a számláját lenullázza. Vagy legalábbis leminimalizálja. Frigg, nyugodtan oda mehetsz a fiunkhoz – fordult a nő felé. Frigg persze nem kérette magát. Egyből felpattant és már sietett is, hogy magához ölelhesse Lokit. – De ami a büntetését érinti… - Itt nagyban elgondolkozott. – Tudom is, közmunka. Segítesz megjavítani a Brifröszt-öt. Ezen felül, mivelhogy itt még közel sincs vége… - Odin véget nem érő munkák halmát sózta a szabad természetű Szkádira. Már pedig annak, aki szabadon szeret élni, nincs nagyobb büntetés, mint igába fogni és kötelezni, kényszeríteni minden félére. Ebből kifolyólag Szkádi dühöngött. Elvesztette szabadságát, nagyjából a következő 500 évre, annyi munkát kapott. Odin pedig megígérte neki, hogy nem fogja hagyni unatkozni, még akkor se, ha a végére érne. De persze közben lehet meggondolja magát, ha Szkádi megbánja bűnét és jól viselkedik.

Szkádi ezek után dühöngve csörtetett el, hogy neki is lásson a munkahegyeknek – Heimdall pedig engedelmesen követte tekintetével, hiszen nem hagyhatta pihenni. A Gyűlésen részt vevők ezek után feloszlottak. A nép végre fellélgezett, a közeljövően – úgy cirka 100 év múlva – számítottak csupán a következő Gyűlésre – feltehetőleg Loki miatt, mi másért?

Thor, Tyr, Ame, Karin, Chiko és Frigg már rég az eszméletlen fiú fölött térdeltek, mikor a sorok közül becsatlakozott hozzájuk Sziff, Volstagg, Hogun és Fandral is. A társaság kérdő pillantást vetett Thorra. A kérdés egyértelmű volt: Mi a fene történt az ifjúval, hogy még nem állt fel röhögve? Thor viszont maga is csak tippelni tudott emiatt, így megvonta vállát. A csöndet végül Odin törte meg, aki lassan lépkedett irányukba.

- Tartok tőle, hogy megtört a lelke. – Dünyögte az öreg férfi, a gondos családapa. – Mivel a varázserejét magától szabadította fel, nem én adtam neki vissza.

- Ha megtört a lelke, az konkrétan mit jelent? Mi történik vele? – Pillantott fel Chiko.

- Oh, semmi komolyat – intette le Odin, - lehet, hogy belehal.

- Magának ez nem elég komoly?! – Horkantott fel a lovász. – Két hónapon belül másodjára van a halálán. Nem rossz arány Loki, de nem ebből kéne sportot űzni… Kelj fel! – Vágta kupán, ám az eszméletlen egyén meg se moccant, csupán egy nyálcsík csorgott le szája szélén.

- A lényeg, hogy él, nem? – Motyogta Volstagg. – És tisztázta magát. – Frigg viszont láthatóan nem örült a jelenlegi helyzetnek. Jobb szerette volna, ha fia vidáman, mosolyogva üdvözli, semmint kómásan hever a padlón.

- Felvigyük a szobájába? – Kérdezte csendesen Sziff. – A hideg padló nem túl kényelmes. – Ebben mind egyetértettek, ám Chiko nem hagyott fel a gyógyító rúnával, mely lassan kezelte a sebeket. Karin mélyet sóhajtva csapta félre a lány kezét.

- Elég lesz. Te magad se vagy sokkal jobb színben, mint ő. Egyébként sincs sok haszna.

- De…

- Hmny…

- Semmi de! – Rivallt rá Karin. – Nem várom meg, míg teljesen tönkre teszed magad!

- Jól van, jól van – fújt visszavonulót a lány. – Akkor nem csinálok semmit…

- MEGMOZDULT! – Ugrott fel az eszméletlen fiú mellől Ame. – LÁTTAM! MEGMOZDULT!

- Nyugalom, Kicsim – nyugtatta Thor. – Miért ne mozogna, mikor él?

- Ööö… - Ame agya lázasan kereste a választ, de nem találta, így csak vállat vont. Többen kíváncsian, kissé aggódva, érdeklődve hajoltak a fiú fölé.

- Ha magához tér… - Kezdte Odin. – Megeshet, hogy nem lesz többé ugyanaz a személy…

- Mint az agykárosultak? – Kotyogott közbe Fandrall.

- Valahogy úgy – bólintott rá Odin. – Hisz a lelke károsodott.

- Meghaltam? – Pislogott nagyokat Loki.

- Nem, dehogy, kisfiam! – Mosolygott le rá lágyan Frigg.

- Oké, biztos, hogy meghaltam – motyogta orra alatt.

- Ez fáj? – Nyomta ujját az egyik sebhez Chiko, mire Loki felugrott.

- ROHADTUL!

- Akkor még élsz – nevetett rá a lány.

- Te nem az intenzíven vagy? – Meredt rá, zöld szemei villogtak, s megállapodtak Thoron, akinek arcára egy esetlen vigyor ült ki, majd menekülőre fogva a dolgot fütyürészve fordult el. – THOR!

- Loki? – Nézett ismét öccsére. – Csak azt akartam, hogy mindenképp beszélj…

- De végül nem beszéltél – kuncogott Tyr. – Helyette inkább elájultál.

- Ha most ezzel fogtok kiidegelni a világból, én… - Ám nem derült ki, mivel fejezte volna be fenyegetését, mivel összeszorította sajgó, sebes száját.

- Hé, kettős esküvőt szervezünk, nem? – Mosolygott fel Chiko Karinra és Ame-ra. – Mikorra tervezitek? – Ám nem a lányok feleltek. Thor és Tyr egy hanyag mozdulattal fogta közre Lokit és már odébb is vonultak, nagy susmus közepette.

- Ne kérdezd, mit forgat a makacs fejében – sóhajtott Ame.

- Nekem lenne tippem – vigyorodott el Karin. – Chiko, neked mégis mi a véleményed Lokiról? Kedveled, nem igaz?

- Eh? Öhm… igen… - vörösödött el a lány. – Miért?

- Ha megkérné a kezed…?

- Esélytelen! – Nevetett fel hangosan Chiko. – Ennek legalább akkora esélye van, mint annak, hogy a kerti tóban él egy cápa méretű coi ponty…

- Pedig magad mondtad, hogy megérted őt… - Billentette oldalra fejét Ame eltöprengve a helyzeten. Közben Frigg és Odin is meghányta-vetette a dolgot kissé távolabb. Mivel a kósza hírek hozzájuk is eljutottak, így tisztában voltak mindennel, ami Asgardon belül történt. Pár perccel később a srácok elengedték Lokit, aki morgolódva állt meg Chiko előtt.

- Hozzám jössz.

- Nem.

- Nem kérdés volt. Kijelentés – vetett ellent a fiú.

- Felejtsd el.

- Odinra, ez a nőszemély is ennyire makacs?! – Fakadt ki Thor. – Ne kéresd már magad! Tudom, hogy kedvelitek egymást! Elég csak Sleppi-re gondolni!

- Jól van, jól van…. Ott a pont…

- Szóval? – Vigyorgott Loki.

- Mi az, hirtelen kérdés lett? – Morgott a lány bosszúsan. Majd csendesen hozzá tette. - Igen.

- Helyes – ölelte magához a lányt. – Apám, hármas mennyegzőt tartunk! – Fordult Odin felé.

- Legyen – bólintott rá az öreg. Frigg vidáman mosolygott rájuk. Asgard végre ismét virágzásnak indult. A gyászt elfeledték a következő évszázadokra. Az Égi Fellegvár fényesebben ragyogott, mint valaha. Gyerekek vidám kacagásától volt hangos az udvar, a kert. Odin és Frigg szinte éveket fiatalodott – főként Odin, akinek arcára egyszer gyakrabban kúszott fel bájos mosoly. Ezt különösképp szerete az unokáknak tartogatni. Ráadásul újból Midgard-ot és a világokat járta, hogy nyaraljon, kikapcsolódjon, Friggel az oldalán. A trónt pedig Thorra bízta – azért a biztonság kedvéért megkérte Lokit, hogy tartsa szemmel a bátyját és ne hagyja nagyon elkanászodni – nem mintha Ame erre adott volna esélyt. Viszont Lokinak is megkötötte a kezét Chiko, hiszen a lovardát immáron teljes mértékben ők vezették – a lovászok legnagyobb bánatára, kik immáron újból munkába álltak. Kénytelenek voltak tehát elismerni a nő képességeit, mellyekkel a lovakkal bánt.

Karin és Tyr se unatkozott. Kicsit bővítettek a Könyváron – hisz Karin nem tudta ott hagyni, hiába is, ott élte le fél életét. A hatalmas termek mélyén kiépítettek több mindent: egy hatalmas makettet – világonként, - melyen minden a helyén volt az első dombtól az utolsó házig. Egy edzőtermet – a varázslatoknak és a harci edzésekhez. Újabb hálószobák kerültek még elhelyezésre – hisz valahova a gyerekeket is kellett rakni.

Asgard viszonylag elcsendesült, a boldogság mámorában úszott. Senkinek se volt oka panaszra. Loki csínytevései abbamaradtak – helyette alkottak gyerekei, akik szerencsére egész normálisan néztek ki és nem lettek szörnyetegek, mint ahogy attól a férfi tartott. Thor és Ame csemetéi viszont vaskézzel uralkodtak az öcskös gyerekei felett – legalábbis, ők így hitték, hisz erősebbek voltak – ám azzal nem számoltak, hogy mindent pontosan úgy tesznek, ahogy azt a kisebbek kitervelték. Karin és Tyr gyerkőcei viszont nagyon jókat mulattak a hercegi gyermekeken, és hol itt-hol ott segítettek. Hiába, valamilyen szinten szüleikre ütöttek, le se tagadhatták őket.

Olybbá tűnt, a szivárvány immáron csak ragyogni fog a város felett.

Egyedül Szkádi volt csalódott, aki, miután sikeresen befejezte a Brifröszt javítását, mehetett a következő munkaállomásra, majd onnan a következőre és így tovább. A fagyos nőszemélynek nem volt egy perc nyugta se, így csak csendesen morgott orra alatt, ha már átkozódni se maradt sok ideje, erről Odin ígéretéhez híven gondoskodott az évek során.

**Vége**

Igen, elérkeztünk a történet végéhez ~ cukorszirupos egy kicsit, jó, oké, nagyon csöpög. Nem szeretem a szomorú történeteket... " Illetve ezt nem annak szántam... Azért remélem mindenkinek tetszik, legalább egy kicsit :)  
Ami a folytatást illeti... - valaki említette, hogy szívesen olvasná tovább - bocsánat, de névmemóriám zéró xD  
Szóval a folytatásról... Én ezt így, ahogy van egy lezárt történetnek tekintem. A gyerekek számát, nemét és nevét is rátok bízom és fantáziátokra, hogy kivel mit csináltok a jövőben. Ehhez nem tudok hozzászólni és nem is akarok. Viszont folytatás ettől függetlenül lesz!  
Igen, agyalágyultságom ismét bemutatom:

**Asgard Istenei 2  
_Gyerekkor a királyi palotában_**

Részlet:**_  
_**_"...Thor még fel se kelt, mikor Loki berontott hozzá a felkelő nap első sugaraival. Az ifjú kezében egy hatalmas párnával csapott le alvó áldozatára. Thor a nem várt esemény hatására elég idióta képet vágott, mihelyst kikerült feje a súlyos tollpárna alól. Loki vidáman kacagott bátyja értetlen, kissé bamba, még kába arcát látva. Öccse nevetését hallva azonban Thor szeméből kiszökött az álom és dühösen nézett a kacagóra. Loki elhallgatott, s bátyjára nézett. Arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. Megejtett egy bárgyú vigyort, aztán iszkiri, már menekült is kifelé a folyosóra..."_

**__**Mikorra várható? Vagy mi lesz benne? Ez egy olyan kérdés, amire egyelőre nem tudok nektek, mit mondani. Ötletem sincs. Egy bizonyos, Thor és Loki kölyökként fog benne ugrálni, megállás nélkül. Szóval fel lehet készülni... nagyjából mindenre xD  
A véleményetek még mindig érdekel :) Ha valaki szán rám pár percet, annak csak örülök. :)

**Boldog karácsonyt mindenkinek és boldog új évet!**

Üdv:  
LassLussy


End file.
